Eeveelution
by Umbreon of Darkness
Summary: A trainer in the Pokémon world discovers a secret his Jolteon has been hiding for years. What adventures the exposure of this secret will create is unknown. I'm refurbishing the story's contents at the moment as there are quite a few plot holes etc. So if you don't like the grammar and spelling, well, it should be improving over the next few months.- Umbreon of Darkness
1. Chapter 1 What will this lead to?

**Eeveelution**

"Teon?" Jolteon sat near me when I removed my hand from her head.

"Sorry, Jolteon, I want to play on my PSP right now. I'll play with you later."

She mewed sadly at my reply but I ignored her pleas and turned on my PSP, wanting to beat the last level of Poké-Apprentice. As Jolteon heard the intro music she began walking towards me and started rubbing against my legs, causing some static to crackle between her and my jeans. I'm not sure if she was jealous or just a bit of an attention seeker, but one thing I did know is that she didn't like the fact that I wasn't hugging or playing or fussing her in some fashion.

"Teon?" she called again, this time licking my hand, still seeking to draw my attention away from my handheld console and towards her.

"Hang on, Jolteon, I will be with you in a sec." Evidently that wasn't enough as she started making that hissing sound she makes when I'm not doing exactly what she wants at that very second. To top it off she began trying to push the PSP out of my hand with her head, causing me to mess up occasionally. She did this continuously for a few minutes and I began think to myself, "She won't stop doing this unless I stroke her…"

She went back to rubbing against my legs and then jumped onto the sofa, signaling that she wanted me to go onto the sofa so she could lie on my lap and have me stroke her. I continued to try to ignore her but it was all in vain - she wouldn't stop making noises, or moving, or giving tiny but irritating shocks. Discouraged, I had no choice but to follow and pet her as she pleased. As I did she began purring, which was rather cute really.

She has always liked being hugged. Being stroked and hugs are all she asks for; she never begs for food or anything a usual Jolteon - or for that matter any normal Pokémon - would ask for, just love. Down back to the time she was an Eevee she broke out of her Poke-ball just to get some hugs and attention. At first it wasn't bad, you know, having a Pokémon that seemed to have a real affection for you, but then it started to become like an addiction. Yeah, it's nice that Jolteon loves me, but it seemed a bit much. She raised her head and looked at me. Her dark, black, glazed eyes staring into mine as if she had an idea of what I was pondering.

She got up and started licking my nose. She was again asking for more love. I continued stroking her for a few more minutes and she continued to shuffle around my lap, but I got a little bored after a while and so decided to take to playing on my beloved PSP and restart Poké-Apprentice. She fell asleep on my lap and I could only just hear her breathing with a sort of soft purr mixed in with her sleepy sounds. I took profit of the situation and decided to try and finish the last level of Poké-Apprentice, with the sound off, of course, so as not to wake her highness.

"Come on… Come on, just a little further… Almost there…" I was concentrating on my game so hard I didn't see the time pass and when I looked at the clock I noticed I had wasted just over an hour on it, but I decided to carry on as I was so close to finishing the game.

"YES!" I had finally finished the level, but unfortunately my cheering woke Jolteon, who jumped up and looked around frantically, but finally rested her eyes on me and calmed instantly, as if my presence was the only thing she needed to know that she was safe. She stretched out her front legs, and then her back legs, and yawned quietly with a little '_yip_'. Then simply started to lick her paw and clean her muzzle instead of bothering me for attention- so I hoped, anyway.

"I can not believe it!" To my irritation a bonus level had popped up and was begging me to play it- flashing away - and by looking at the clock I saw I still had about an hour till lunch time. So I gave in and went back to playing my PSP, with a mission - literally.

"Teon?" She called once again for my attention, after she was sufficiently happy about the cleanliness of her paws and muzzle.

"Hang on a sec, Jolteon." I was close, I could feel it.

"Jolteon!" She growled, as if I had just given her the wrong answer.

"Yes, I will stroke you in a minute." I retorted with a hint of irritation as I continued to concentrate on my PSP. She hissed angrily which shocked me as she was insisting, a lot - I had never known her to be so persistent for attention before.

"Just wait a second, Jolteon, I want to see what will happen if I finish this le..." Suddenly I heard a sharp '_ZAP'_' sound, quickly followed by a small exploding noise. I felt a jolt travel through me, creating a stinging sensation all over my body. It lasted a few seconds and then slowly died down. Jolteon's raised fur was slowly returning to normal, meaning she had just...

"Jolteon, what did you just do?" I groaned as a couple of muscles went into a mild spasm but calmed almost instantly.

"Teon!" She smiled proudly and looked pretty happy with that Thundershock. At that moment I noticed a smoldering smell emanating from below me; I looked down towards the origin of the sound of the recent explosion. To my horror my PSP was completely destroyed; the screen was smashed and there was smoke slowly wafting out of the button holes, where the buttons lay, black and shrunken.

"Damn! It was hopeless... Jolteon, did you really have to...?" Suddenly I was forced to stop my sentence by a weird itching sensation on the top of my hands; it felt irresistible. I scratched them to try and ease the sensation but it just made it intensify. I looked downwards again and saw my hands shaking; hair started growing out of the top of them. I stared at them as they seemed to become more and more covered by this thick hair which was, shockingly enough, yellow! As I turned them over to look at my palms I noticed they were changing colour and my skin on there was beginning to darken, and become coarser. They almost looked like pads.

"Jolteon, what have you done?" I said in horror.

"Teon!" She answered happily while the sensation assaulted my feet. I removed my shoes and socks, and then instantly regretted my curiosity. As I removed them my feet had already transformed into large paws and fur was beginning to wrap around my ankles. My hands and feet stopped feeling itchy, thankfully, but I still felt weird, like someone was wrapping me up tightly in an invisible cloak.

I felt my nose starting to tingle a little and when I felt it with my hand/paw I felt its new moisture. Then I saw my fingers starting to shrink, while my middle and ring fingers started to fuse; afterwards they all began shortening, making them practically useless as I placed them on the ground, trying to keep my balance. The fur continued to spread up my back and around my arms and I felt these odd spikes growing out of my lower back. The spikes stretched my underwear, way beyond what they could endure; then they completely tore off (which hurt like hell). Fur had started growing on my belly already and I felt my tail bone begin to grow out of my back, causing my eyes to widen in pain.

"Jolteon! What have you...? What is happening to me?" I yelled in anguish.

"Jolteon!" she answered while licking my growing muzzle. I tried to push her away but it was nearly impossible with paws which were continually shrinking. I felt my ears growing long and getting thinner. At the same time Jolteon was trying to pull my right ear with her teeth as her front paws dug into my shoulder, which hurt; she seemed to be trying to speed up the transformation process or whatever was happening to me. The fur spread over my shoulders to my head, converting my brown smooth hair to spiked, yellow fur. The fur seemed to stop growing but I was pretty much completely covered by fur anyway. Suddenly my mouth seamed to go numb, causing me to start poking at it, which unfortunately seemed to trigger a sort of reshaping process.

When I tried to speak, I quickly discovered that my voice was mutating as well.

"Strange? This feels...almost...good...teon...jolt..." I felt Jolteon's body rubbing against my arm and then heard:

"This feels good… This is good, for both of us!"

I felt my body shrinking. It was strange, but it felt great at the same time; it almost felt like I was falling but without the sensation of hitting the ground bellow. I stopped shrinking and I was about four feet tall. Then my skull started cracking and shifting; my mouth and nose were also slowly being pushed outwards as the rest of my body was covered in hair.

"This is... Agh!" I said, finding the first part of the process very pleasurable, but the cracking and reshaping began to hurt and cause my body to ache.

"I'm glad you liked it, my love."

What? What did she just call me - 'my love'? I was about to ask her when I felt my hips moving and cracking, then I heard a huge **_CRUNCH_** coming from my pelvis as it jolted into another position. My legs were now placed like a quadruped and they began reshaping, making it difficult to even to sit. So I simply flopped onto my side as I felt my arms undergoing the same process to bring me into an 'all fours' position. Then my shoulders pushed out and the remaining height difference disappeared, but this time I could feel my insides swirling while making strange '_gurgling_' noises, changing the - once pleasurable - falling sensation into a nauseating journey. My chest reshaped, shrinking my abdominal muscles, leaving me more Pokémon-like. I felt some tingling in my neck and I saw some white, spiked fur sprouting out until it looked like a white, spiked collar, completing my image of a perfectly normal Jolteon.

My head was flooded with new instincts, new ways of thinking...thunderstorms? Who cares? It charged me in a split second! Wanna have a fight? My Thunderbolt will make you regret it! What?

"Are you ok...?" I turned my head towards Jolteon. Even though the first shock of hearing her speak was gone, I was still completely surprised I could understand her.

"I think so...?" I answered as I extracted the rest of my new body out of the pile of clothing I used to be wearing.

"I'm glad you're okay, and… You like your new body?" She stuttered almost shyly.

"Y… Yeah, I guess. It's kinda cool!" I replied as I stood up on all fours rather tentatively and began inspecting my body. "But wait… Why have you done this, and more importantly how?" Actually I wasn't too sure which was more important but I wanted an answer to both now.

She rubbed her muzzle into my elongated ear, causing my body to shiver, but in a good way, as if I was being massaged, sort of.

"I did this... because... I love you... and..." She started to blush as the fur on her yellow cheeks began going a slightly peachy colour. I just looked at her in astonishment. A Pokémon… Loving their trainer… Isn't that kind of… Weird. My thoughts were a bit blurry but seemed to almost be willing to accept such a concept.

"I want you to... Look, there is no easy way to say this... But I want you to be my mate! I know. I know it's a bit selfish of me to turn you into a Jolteon just because I want more love but... I think it is the only way to make you understand and... Well... Uhh, well, do you accept?"

What…? Be her mate? Like to be together and stuff? (Isn't that illegal, anyway?) I didn't really know how to answer, but looking at my new body, and looking back towards hers, caused me to feel a sort of - belonging.

"Uhh... well, why not?" I replied, obviously unsure, but she seemed happy enough with the answer and almost jumped towards me.

"But on one condition!" I quickly said. She looked at me, thinking of what the condition could be. "Don't nag me… please?"

She laughed at this condition and answered, "Okay, whatever you want... My love."

She smiled before licking at my cheek, causing me to smile along with her. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2 More questions are exposed

**Chapter 2**

After a couple of silent minutes drifted by as Jolteon continued licking at my cheeks and muzzle, I heard a knock at the door. I was curious about who it was, since I wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Darius!" A happy voice shouted.

"OH NO!" I silently shouted. It was Crystal, my girlfriend. Now I have always kept Jolteon away from meeting Crystal, for various reasons, and I don't intend changing that; each time I introduce her to them she seems to get rather frustrated and continually beckons for my attention. She's even electrocuted one of my ex-girlfriends, well she wasn't an ex at the time but you get the idea.

"Who is it, Darius?" Jolteon asked, obviously noticing the alarmed look on my face.

"Uh… No-one. Now, could you please change me back?" I begged.

"But...?"

"No buts - please, now!" At that she hit me with another thundershock and I began experiencing the reverse effects of my previous transformation; it was a lot faster this time, only taking about twenty seconds, but unfortunately that took some of the pleasure away - but then again it wasn't so painful. I got up and looked at her; for some reason she had a smirk on her face, I took no notice and at that proceeded to the door. I looked back and she was still smirking at me; then I looked down.

"Agh, my clothes!" At that moment Jolteon instantly fell about the floor laughing.

"Darius? Darius, are you ok?" Crystal asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah - fine!" I replied, frustrated. I finished putting on my clothes and ran over to the door and opened it, jumping outside and shutting it again as quickly as I could. I looked at her and she looked back, giving me a slightly strange look. I generally plan these visits a lot better. Suppose this one slipped my mind; I can kind of see why.

"Darius? Why are you all sweaty?" She asked simply.

"Uh, what…? Oh, no reason... Uh, so... where's my hug?" I asked, trying to put her mind off any suspicions; not like she would guess that I had just turned into a Pokémon for, like, five minutes and then changed back again but - you know. Her reply consisted of a simple laugh and her wrapping her arms around my torso.

"I've missed you." she whispered into my ear as she had her arms wrapped around me.

Jolteon, who was still completely in the dark about the whole matter, decided to investigate, unfortunately for me. She jumped on to the rear window-sill and pushed the window open, climbed out onto the fence and then jumped up onto the roof. She quietly snuck onto the very top and poked her head over the edge. She unfortunately spotted me and Crystal hugging and she was fuming. Her fur rose up and sparks started scattering down the roof top, but me and Crystal were still completely oblivious as we walked away.

Me and Crystal decided to just walk around our quiet village; it was so beautiful and peaceful in the afternoon, which is actually the busiest part of the day, but it was a quiet, rural town. What we didn't realize was that Jolteon was stalking us at a distance as we walked on. Suddenly in the corner of my eye I saw a thunder bolt charging; I quickly grabbed Crystal and pulled her to the ground. As I did a thunder bolt passed just above us… Mainly on Crystal's side, though. I got up and dusted myself off, looking back towards where it had originated.

"Darius, what was that?" Crystal uttered rather fearfully.

"Uh, nothing... Hey, could you just wait here a sec?" One thing about Crystal is that she will allow me to do my own thing - she honestly doesn't have much of a sense of curiosity - and so she just stood and watched me. I walked over to where I thought I had seen Jolteon and turned the corner and found her; her fur was still raised and static was still running through it.

"Jolteon!" She barked furiously.

"Look Jolteon, you are my mate but only when I'm a Pokémon; when I'm human, I have a girlfriend." She didn't exactly like that concept so I tried to back it up by sweetening it slightly.

"Don't worry, mates are forever but girlfriends are… Temporary, you know how it is..." Weirdly Jolteon started slinking away almost in a sort-of frightened manner; I looked behind me and there was a very sour-looking Crystal.

"Look Crystal, I can explain… Um… try to understand!" I pleaded.

"Oh, I understand. You've replaced me! And with a Pokémon! You sick…"

"No, it's not like that!"

And in a split second I felt the pangs of pain emanating from my cheek and a rather furious ex-girlfriend storming off into the distance.

I can understand why she was upset; I guess it's kind of two-timing your girlfriend, except with a Pokémon.

"I suppose it would never have worked, trying to hide it forever," I sighed. I guess I don't have to worry anymore because now I only have one girlfriend - well, mate - who is a Pokémon. But that's alright, I think.

Me and Jolteon walked back home without speaking a word to each other (not like she could speak anyway), and about as soon as we got through the door Jolteon fired a thundershock at me so I had to move my clothes and close the door with my head, which was rather difficult but I managed.

"I, I, I... I'm sorry... Jolteon, I should have told you and introduced you to Crystal a long time ago; I was stupid to try and hide her from you!" Jolteon didn't say a word; her eyes were welling up slightly and she looked very hesitant to say anything. She sighed and then said, "I suppose this isn't going to work, is it?" A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she looked at the ground in utter disappointment. I was in a massive dilemma, losing a Pokémon who I have raised since childhood or human girlfriends who I seem to lose no matter what. She is a Pokemon… then again a pretty special one at that… But it doesn't make it any more accepted, I mean I don't really have a problem with it personally but I mean what about others? Am I went to replace human companionship with a Jolteon's?

"No!" I stomped my foot with determination. "I will make this work! I've lost one girlfriend but I'm not about to lose you. You will now be my only focus from now on."

She smiled slightly, came over and then started nuzzling me with her head. As she did I noticed a small flashing red light coming from my land line phone. I was curious so I jumped up onto my cardinal coloured sofa and peered over my side table of which had the landline situated upon it. On the screen it read '1 missed call'; it was Giles' number.

"Hey, Jolteon, could you change me back again so I can see what Giles wants?" She changed me back, putting my clothes on first this time; I went back over to the phone. It also flagging up that I had a new voice mail, I guessed from Giles as well. I picked up the phone and dialled the number to listen to my voice mails, which was conveniently 123.

"Message one… **Beep**_. Darius, you have to come right away!_" He sounded kind of out of breath; he paused for a second and then the voice continued. "_I have a huge surprise to show you - come on, you know where to find me, so come over... NOW!_" I deleted the voice mail and turned to Jolteon; she cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, I suppose we might as well, we have nothing better to do. We should probably have lunch first, though." I finished my lunch - which consisted of a microwave-meal from the local Pokémart and Jolteon ate her sloppy Pokémon food. I never put Jolteon in her Pokéball; she never really liked it, even as an Eevee. My other Pokémon were fine about it, though - I could let them be for days on end and they would be fine about it… Usually.

I got on my bike and Jolteon jumped on to my shoulders and balanced carefully, curled around my neck as she does every time I go out cycling. It was starting to get late as I got to Giles' house - or should I say 'mansion', since his house was about five times bigger than my Bungalow as his dad was rather well off; I don't live with my parents, which I count as a bit of a blessing although I would be a little better off that's for sure. I rode up and leant my bike against the wall, then I rang the doorbell, and a well-dressed butler appeared almost instantly.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked politely.

"Uhh, yes - Giles is expecting me," I replied.

"I don't remember Giles saying anything to me about..."

"Darius!" I heard a voice say from upstairs. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Can I come in?" I asked, half jokingly.

"What? Archie, Darius is our guest! Let him in!" He shouted rather indignantly from another room.

"As you wish, Giles." With that the butler allowed me to enter the premises. I had obviously been here a number of times but they never really managed to keep their butlers - almost a new one every time.

I thanked him kindly and then turned in shock as I suddenly heard a skid, followed by a loud **SMASH**_. _I saw small shards of an expensive looking vase slowly tumble down the marble staircase.

"Sorry, Dad, I broke another one!" Giles casually shouted in the direction of the living room.

" Ha, ha, ha - well, these things do happen," Giles' Dad boomed as he continued laughing; he was a very relaxed kind of dad, the kind of dad I would have liked. Then I saw Giles at the top of the stairs with his eyes gleaming as if he was about to pounce on something - or someone.

"Darius! You came!" He announced happily, but he almost sounded shocked at the same time.

"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I?" I questioned.

"Oh, never mind that; come to my room." And with that he disappeared as quickly as he appeared, off round the corner from the staircase. Jolteon jumped off my shoulders and ran up the stairs as well; it was probably because she wanted to play with Giles' Flareon.

I slowly walked up the stairs because - well, I'm not a very 'rushy' kind of person. I looked left, towards Giles' bedroom; he was standing by the door looking at me very impatiently.

"Come on!" he said impatiently; he enjoys whining.

"Uh, I'm coming…" I went into a slight jog for the last couple of steps towards his room, even though I kept looking around, still impressed by the regally decorated hallway.

"Happy?" I said sarcastically, entering his room.

"Slugma could have slithered faster…" he mumbled under his breath.

I sat down in his huge room, which had a king-sized bed and huge flat-screen TV hanging on the wall opposite; it was always a battle to fight off the jealousy that any normal human being would experience coming into this teenager's bedroom.

"Whoa!" I had been here before, mainly to play on his Pokémon games which looked pretty awesome on his 58" TV, but it was all still very much impressive; he even had a chandelier hanging from his ceiling, which I had always thought was kind of weird, not my taste. To the right of his bed were some regally lined burgundy curtains with actual ropes to open and close them although Giles' never seemed to open them, vampire.

"So what's this all about?" I finally asked, sitting on his red Been-bag styled couch.

"Just wait a sec, I still haven't properly thought through whether I should show you or not," he replied thoughtfully.

"You mean to say that I might have cycled all the way here for nothing!"

"Uh, well, I suppose I might as well show you; I've known you pretty much most of my life." He looked over to his Flareon, who was playing with Jolteon at that moment.

"Flareon, could you come over here?" She instantly stopped playing, got up and came over to Giles, which didn't seem to affect Jolteon too much; she just quite happily walked over to me and began nuzzling my legs.

"Could you do the... uhh, you know - thingy again?

She looked at him in confusion.

"You know, hit me, with ember".

What? You're kidding me? It couldn't be, could it? I thought to myself. At that Flareon's coat started glowing; she opened her mouth and large fire balls charged at Giles, but instead of burning him, he absorbed them. Suddenly his whole appearance changed.

"No way!" I watched in amazement as, in a matter of seconds, there were two Flareons looking in my direction. Once he had fully transformed he looked up at me, anxious to hear what I had to say. I didn't comment. I had no idea what to say, so instead of speaking I called over Jolteon, to do the same, see how shocked Giles would be to see I could do the same thing. I giggled with excitement.

"Jolteon, could you do the same, please?"

She got up from watching Giles' transformation; for some reason she didn't seem that surprised. She fired a thundershock and I almost instantly transformed.

"What?" I managed to catch a glimpse of Giles surprise mid transformation.

"Surprised?" I laughed.

"But wait! How can she do it too? I mean seriously!" Giles said rather bluntly, but to be honest that was exactly what I was thinking. I just find out my Jolteon has this special kind of power and WHAM here comes one of my friend's Flareons which can do exactly the same thing. Can all Eeveelutions do it?

"Uhh, well... it's, uhh, quite simple, really…" We both looked at Flareon, who seemed to be blushing, which was rather difficult to detect since she has red fur and all; but she was definitely embarrassed.

"Jolteon?" I said, turning to her. "Why can you both change us?"

She looked at me kind of embarrassed too, but quickly pulled herself together, giving me a serious look.

"Well... It's... kind of, because we love you," she said, waiting for a response.

I didn't know what to respond with, and neither did Giles, for once. I just smiled warmly and went over to Jolteon and started to rub my cheek against hers; it seemed the most natural thing to do at the time, but I know she enjoyed it. Our fur crackled a bit on contact which just brought to mind some puns I could exclaim if I was that sad. She started licking my muzzle, causing us both to smile. Giles just looked on oddly.

"Yuck!" He exclaimed. He wasn't really the type for the lovey dovey kind of stuff; he did always show affection to his Flareon, but in his own way. After a little while I decided to head off. I still had questions but I was getting hungry and sleepy, and it would probably be best to wait till tomorrow.

"Ok, it's time for me to start heading back; it's, like, 7 and me and Jolteon haven't had dinner yet." I smiled; Jolteon smiled back, I took that as kind of agreement.

"Fine, then… Wait - you could have dinner with us!" He exclaimed happily, causing my heart to stop momentarily.

"Thanks, Giles, but…" I looked towards Jolteon for some assistance but she just looked back blankly. "We'd better be heading home all the same, if it's ok by you?" I said, very adult-like; he mumbled a sort of agreement which relieved me greatly. Last time I ate here was basically the last time I ate here. I like Giles and his dad but… They just can't help but have a feast when eating and I'm not a massive lover of three main courses and two different kinds of desserts.

"Jolteon, can you change me back please…? Actually, wait!" I quickly grabbed my clothes on the floor with my mouth and walked, very precariously, into Giles' en-suite bathroom, which was joined to his bedroom, with Jolteon following close behind me. I closed the door with my head and sighed at the fact that it was rather difficult with such a heavy door.

"Okay, then." And with that she changed me back. I quickly put my clothes back on and went outside to see Giles, who had already got his clothes on. I guess I hadn't really thought about the fact that Jolteon had just seen me completely naked, like, three times now, but I suppose it was probably more than that - you just assume that they have more animalistic mentalities and it didn't really make an impression on them… well Jolteon's mentality seems no more animalistic then mine, which somewhat disturbed me thinking back to certain occasions.

"Okay then - see ya!" He said, waving me off. Flareon gave her own little goodbye by circling Giles' feet and yipping a couple of times.

"Okay, bye." I exited his bedroom and trotted back down the stairs; he kindly followed me and waved me off. Jolteon again jumped on my shoulders and curled up acting as a scarf now as I got my bike ready and set off. I got back home, got changed and went straight to the kitchen, simply taking a packet of crisps out and, while eating them, placing Jolteon's food bowl down. I felt a little weird making her eat on the floor as I stood up. She seemed a little more human to me now; I was almost tempted to give her a knife and fork to eat with but she seemed happy enough. After we had both finished our meal (we finished pretty much simultaneously as we both had wolfed our food down) I stripped to my boxers somewhat reservedly and crawled into my simple, and slightly more practical than Giles', bed.

Jolteon usually sleeps on my bed and curls up next to me, which she did this time, but tonight of all nights decided to snuggle up with me next to my head, purring away happily. I couldn't help but think about whether there were more of us out there, ones who had the same ability as Jolteon and Flareon, and with that one thought I drifted off to asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Jolteon spills the beans

**Chapter 3**

I woke up rather early, but felt well-rested. Jolteon wasn't awake yet so I sneaked out the bed slowly, she was on top of the covers but I still managed to get out without moving her. I got changed and started making breakfast for me and Jolteon.

"Hm, I wonder, if I change into a Jolteon would I like Pokémon food?" I looked over to Jolteon who was still fast asleep, her chest still slowly rising and falling with her soft, silent breaths.

"I'll wait for Jolteon to wake up before I have breakfast." I didn't usually wait for her but since all that happened I thought I should. I decided to sit down and watch TV when it struck me.

"Murphy! I forgot about Murphy!" I picked up the phone and dialled Giles' number. I anxiously awaiting Giles' voice. He picked up and I heard a huge yawn come from the other end

"Sheesh Darius you do realize what time it is?" I heard a rather cantankerous voice answer my silent plea.

"Never mind that listen, haven't you wondered about Murphy yet?" I questioned.

"What? Why would've I?" He retorted irritated.

"Because he has a Vaporeon, who he is very attached to…" The phone went silent for a few seconds before Giles finally replied.

"You might be onto something; those two have been inseparable ever since I can remember!"

"I know right, so don't you think we should, you know, give him a little visit." I grinned to myself.

"Go on then I will come to your house in about three hours ok?"

"Yeah. Sure." I put the phone down and looked at Jolteon, who was starting to awaken.

"Jolteon?" I said softly walking over to her.

"You know Murphy and his Vaporeon? Well we are going to visit them ok?" She stretched her limbs out, looked up at me and then hit me with a thundershock.

"That's great!" she said happily.

"I thought you wouldn't mind" I laughed, Jolteon and Murthy's Vaporeon get on very well and always like visiting each other.

"Oh! Jolteon?" I asked,

"What?"

"I was just wondering if I'm a Jolteon then will I like Pokémon food?"

"I have no idea!" she laughed.

"Why don't you try some?" She said sarcastically. I ignored her sarcasm and went up to her food bowl and dabbed my paw into the gooey brown mixture. I looked at it for a few seconds but no matter how long I waited it looked no more appetizing. I licked my poor and all the hairs on my body stood on end as the vile mixture slowly ran down my throat.

"Ugh! That is revolting, how can you eat this stuff?" She was just laughing at me as I jumped up onto the sink and turned the tap on so I could wash my mouth out.

After vigorously scrubing my assaulted tongue I got Jolteon to change me back so that I could make myself some normal food.

"So is what you said at Giles' house true, that you can turn me into a Jolteon because you love me, a lot?" she looked at me and hesitated.

"Uhh yeah, don't you believe me?"

"Well yeah. But it just feels like your hiding something from me…"

"Uhh well... Well actually there's just slightly more to it, well actually a lot more, it goes back to before I even met you… Before I became a Pokémon." She looked away from me slightly while I tried to understand what she had just said.

"What? Oh do you mean before you became a Jolteon, when you were an Eevee?"

"No, I know this is going to sound weird Darius but I haven't been a Pokémon all my life." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Jolteon hasn't always been a Pokémon?.

"Maybe I should have told you before but that's beside the point. I used to be human!"

"What? That... That's impossible. Isn't it?"

"Well it is possible because I know I used to be human. My name is Natascha and I'm fourteen!"

"That's crazy Jolteon, Natascha; I've known you since you were an Eevee." She sighed heavily.

"I guess it's just too early for you to understand…" I saw her face slowly sadden which made me feel guilty for calling her crazy and in a sense calling her a liar.

"Fine, I believe you; just tell me how it happened…" I honestly wasn't convinced but then again she definitely isn't a normal Pokémon.

"You sure you want to know?" she asked hesitantly,

"Of course... Unless you have been lying to me!" She didn't respond, she just got up, jumped onto the sofa and signalled for me to sit next to her. I did so looking down towards her intently which is when she changed me- which is what I figured was what she was going to do..

"Well, to put a long story short I was cursed!"

"Really...? That was the most believable way you could have described it?" I said,

"If you don't want to hear it you don't have to!"

"No, no, carry on, carry on." Maybe if she explained it a little better I may be willing to meet half way.

"Ok, I was going on a school trip to a Day Care Centre and while I was there I saw two Pokémon fighting... Well at least I thought they were fighting, but anyway, I pulled one of the Pokémon's tales and it looked round scornfully at me, it was a Ninetales. Suddenly its eyes went friary red and it hit me with some sort of beam, at first I felt nothing but then the transformation was evident as my whole body was changing so rapidly, a lot faster than when you first transformed."

"Ok… So what happened next?"

"Well, when I had finally fully transformed into an Eevee the Ninetales just looked at me angrily, but a few seconds afterwards it turned nasty. It first charged up a flamethrower, I just froze with fear meaning it directly hit me, I flew into the fence about ten meters away and then collapsed onto the floor, the burns were severe but thankfully the Day Care lady quickly picked me up and took me inside and healed me. I watched out of the clear box she placed me in, I noticed a few of my class mates and started clawing at the sides, my friends just laughed and walked off. I just sat there and cried that night but I did get some sleep. After a couple of days resting she let me out, I had started to get used to the idea of being an Eevee, actually I was kind of enjoying it, I was all cute and fluffy you know those kind of seven-year-old ideas."

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"But unfortunately that Ninetales was just waiting for me outside, and as soon as the Day Care lady had disappeared it attacked me over and over and wouldn't stop until the evening came, then it went off with the Pokémon it was with when I first saw it. That night I just cried. The whole night I felt alone, unloved and just plain left for dead. Then I finally decided to run away."

"You ran away! But you were only seven?" I said slightly disbelieving.

"I know but I couldn't deal with that every day for the rest of my life."

"I suppose." I mumbled. "Hang on a sec so how did you find food and shelter, being so young?"

"I will say this, it was almost impossible, for the first three days I didn't eat, I didn't even know what Eevee's ate anyway. It took me about a week to realize that I needed to go back- but I wasn't fantastic with directions so it took me little over four years before I found it again."

"Four Years!"

"By then I had picked most things up thankfully."

"Wait a second that would make you eleven isn't that quite close to when I picked you up?"

"Yes only a few days later if I remember correctly."

"But you seemed alright, I don't remember there being a scratch on you."

"Yes I know! I was getting to that. When I came in I instantly noticed Ninetales (I wished so hard that he had gone by now) he started running towards me, I gritted my teeth and steadied myself for impact but to my shock he stopped right in front of me and greeted me. He then took a walk with me and told me everything that I could do, what I ate, literally everything to do with Pokémon, well almost everything... Then..."

"Then that's when I came to the Day Care centre and the Day care lady asked if I was looking for an Eevee, I said no, but I begged her if I could have you anyway, she gave way in the end, as no one else seemed to be looking for you..." I remembered that day like it was yesterday- It always seemed significant in some way, I guess I always put it to the fact of receiving my first Pokémon.

"And that is when I finally felt love again…" Tears started forming in my eyes, I tried to suck them up but it was almost impossible.

"I'm so sorry Natascha, but wait who are your parents?"

"I don't know, I can remember almost nothing about my human past." that was it I had to hug Natascha, it was just so sad, no parents, no love, nothing! Just a whole different world of which she didn't even want to be a part of. Well actually I should have said tried to give her a hug because with four forward facing limbs it was quite difficult but she enjoyed the comforting.

After a little more talking (I tried to avoid asking her a million questions which was very difficult) Natascha just decided to curl up and went for a Nap. Now I'm not generally one for naps during the day but this time it seemed just natural, mind you I am still a Pokémon though I don't think that was the main reason, really I just wanted to curl up next to Natascha. I did feel a love for her and her story of her past just seemed to intensify it. About half an hour went by when I suddenly heard a knocking coming from the door, it woke me straight away but Natascha was still fast asleep,

"Darius!" It was a female voice coming from the door so it couldn't be Giles and I really don't believe Crystal would come back to my house ever again after that performance, so that left one person... Mum

"Natascha... Natascha!" She was still sleeping soundly.

"Darius come on let me in; you don't want me doing what I did last time.

"Ugh" I thought to myself, what she did last time, don't remind me. Last time she came I was on the loo and she kept knocking on the door shouting Darius and I was trying to shout back but unfortunately she couldn't hear me, so I just come out of the toilet when I watch my front door fly from its hinges and smash into TV, I looked back at her and she put away her Machamp. "Sorry darling." She says "Thought you were in trouble of some kind when I didn't get an answer from you!" Of course, as you may of already guessed that that caused a big argument, but back to the present.

Jolteon still wasn't waking up and mum was still pummelling my door with her fist, I didn't know what to do and I felt static growing inside me, I guessed because of the tension, when suddenly I got an idea. I focused on the static and it seemed to grow; now I have never used a Pokémon move before so I was expecting maybe a burnt sofa or something but that was better than buying another T.V.

It built up and up and up until it felt uncontrollable so I let it out focusing on Natascha, she is an electric type so I knew it wouldn't have much of an effect on her but hopefully enough jolt to wake her. But that wasn't exactly what happened she just kept sleeping I was on the brink of using tackle on her when she started moving, but her eyes weren't open. Suddenly she started growing bigger and her fur was receding.

My eyes widened. I knew exactly what I had accidental done. I have just transformed her into her true, human self. I watched as in about ten seconds she became a fourteen year old human girl... WITH NOTHING ON! She was still sleeping, she looked... great, I mean fantastic, she was beautiful. But something kept me from my delectation… What was that...? Oh yeah the thunderous beating of my poor door. Suddenly I remembered something, something very bad, after the last instance I installed a peep-hole on my door so I could see out and others could partially see in, meaning my mum could see a Jolteon on the floor and a nude teenage girl sleeping on my sofa and trust me if my mum saw that she would do a lot more than break my door down.

I quickly turned to the door and charged at it, what I was trying to do was knock down the small piece of metal covering from above the peep-hole and cause it cover it up so my mum couldn't see in. Thankfully it worked and on first try as well, maybe I was getting used to this.

"Huh… Darius was that you?" Suddenly I saw Natascha start to wake up and with that I hit her with another thundershock, it was a lot easier the second time, and she quickly changed back, quicker than last time anyway. The transformation happened fast enough so that when she did finally open her eyes she was already a Jolteon.

"Natascha quickly, no time, turn me back!" I stressed. She quickly hit me with a thundershock and I was human again. I remembered my clothes first this time and I quickly went for the doorknob.

"Hey mum! What brings you here?" I said with a silent sigh of relief.

"What? A mother can't visit her favourite son uninvited?" she answered rhytorically.

"Not without making an appointment you can't." I said with all seriousness.

"Well to be honest I just popped in to see how your training was going with Jolteon."

"Oh no!" I thought. I have been so busy these few days that I have completely forgot to do some training with Jolt... Natascha.

"Uhh, yeah mum we're doing great, so yeah it was nice of you to pop in and all but I... Have to meet some friend's soon so if you..."

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" She grinned

"Come on." She said as she walked away from the front door, around the side of my house into the garden.

"Come on then!" She stood there as impatiently as Giles (which scared me), waiting for me to show her my none-existent progress. Natascha followed me into the garden and stood with me at the opposite end of where my mum was standing.

"Ok then show me then… Come on its been nearly two weeks since my last visit" She pestered.

"That's it!" I remembered something I saw on TV, a trainer shot a thunder attack into a white cloud causing it to lower and turn black, my mum likes those kind of' tricks', not the type that actually has anything to do with battling, she was more of a contest trainer anyway.

"Ok Jolteon" I started. "Fire a thunder attack directly up." Natascha gave me a nervous look but still did exactly as I said, thankfully.

"Ahh, I see her obedience has increased, you and Jolteon have evidently become closer after my last visit."

"Uhh, yeah! I suppose you could say that…" I said hesitantly. After a few seconds the cloud turned grey, then black, now comes the interesting part. I heard a slight rumbling sound coming from the cloud, you see when you hit a cloud with thunder it not only turns black but also gains a huge electrical charge. Then, as I had hoped the cloud spat out a huge chunk of lightening which directed itself straight to Natascha, she completely absorbed the blast although it caused the excess static to flow over her fur in some sort of rhythmic display. I cheered happily but for some reason my mum was still looking like she was waiting for something.

"Well then?" she said expectantly.

"Well what?" I asked confused. She gave me a nervous look before backing away.

"Please say you're joking... You do know what to do next right?" I was completely in the dark about the whole matter, which worried me greatly. I looked down at Natascha and she looked like she was in pain. She was cringing, like she was trying to hold in something.

"Oh no." I gasped. I suddenly heard a '_JOLT!' _and lightening spread in all directions scorching the grass and even the back walls of my house, my mum was already on the floor (ducking, she hadn't been electrocuted) and so was I. Once it had stopped I rose to my feet steadily but slightly shakily.

"Well as you can see we still need to work on it a bit but if you would like we could try it again?" I hoped this would hopefully change my mums mind on interfering with my life for the next couple of weeks or so.

"NO! I mean no, no that's fine. I need to be somewhere anyway." I grinned due to result and as Natascha walked to my side seemingly unharmed I felt calmness overtake me once more. I waved her off as she walked towards town and I looked back towards Natascha.

"I have something very interesting to tell you…" I grinned as she looked at my inquisitively. We walked into the house and she quickly changed me back into a Jolteon.

"What?" She enquired, cutely cocking her head to the side.

"Well while you were asleep..." Suddenly I was interrupted by that familiar knocking sound.

"What! Again?" So Natascha quickly changed me back and was left wondering what I was just about to tell her. I got my clothes on and opened the door to find Giles had turned up, an hour early… Why?

"Giles why are you here?" he gave me a strange look as I may have said it rather abrasively.

"I'm only an hour early and besides I was bored."

"Oh how unlike you…" I mumbled to myself. He has the money to buy anything his heart desires and yet he almost always seems bored.

"Why? Don't you want me here?" I had nothing better to do, or in other words no excuse to get rid of him, so I let him in and we soon left off to Murphy's.


	4. Chapter 4 The Transforming Trio

**Chapter 4**

As we got into view of Murphy's house Giles seemed to be getting more and more excited. He suddenly burst into a sprint and began pounding Murphy's door.

"Murphy, Murphy wake up, it's us!" I finally got to the door and heard stirring coming from the other side of the door, suddenly I saw his peep hole open and heard him say

"Oh it's you, why on Earth would I wake up for you? You've just come here to ruin my day… or my sitting room... whichever it is this time. Oh, hi Darius!" He laughed. The door opened and he smiled as we passed through, well he smiled at me anyway.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" He asked slightly suspiciously.

"Well… We just wanted to see how you were; I refer to you and Aqua of course!" Giles blurted in a flurry. Murphy looked at us even more suspiciously.

"Ok… were fi…" Before Murphy could finish Giles stupidly interrupted him, the excitable child he was.

"Or should I ask Aqua myself?" He smirked slyly, Giles not Murphy, definitely not Murphy, he looked more confused than ever.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, are you ill? If you are then I would rather you weren't in my house." Murphy was always slightly over-sensitive but he seemed a bit more than over-sensitive this time.

"What Aqua hasn't asked you to be her mate yet?" I just felt my heart stop.

"WHAT?" Murphy shouted. "Get out Giles!"

"But I…"

"Now!" Then Giles decided to throw a tantrum on Murphy's floor and didn't budge.

"Ugh!" I sighed, "How embarrassing can he get?" Then Murphy picked up one of his pokéballs, clicked the button and a large Machoke appeared.

"Macho, please escort our _guest_ out the door…" Giles didn't move.

"Ugh, Macho, pick him up and carry him out if you must." Giles was slowly carried out the door with not even an ounce of dignity left. Macho left him directly outside the door, closed it and waited to be returned to his Pokéball.

"Thank you Macho. Return!"

He gave a sigh and looked at Aqua who was just behind him looking straight at him.

"Darius…" He started.

"Yes?"

"It's true! Yer I probably should have told you…" Honestly I didn't have to suppress any surprise.

"Hang on a sec. How long have you and Aqua been 'mates?"

"Uhh, about two years. Why?"

"Two years! Me and Jolteon have only been mates a couple of days!" Ok now I was surprised.

"Oh... well... Uhh did you accept?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course I did!" I laughed. Murphy just thought for a few seconds.

"Can I see you as a Vaporeon then?" I finally asked.

"I see no reason why not, I suppose, Aqua can you change me into a Vaporeon please?" Vaporeon came and sat in between us. She sucked in a load of, then shot thousands of bubbles in Murphy's direction although they practically covered the room. Once the bubbles quickly popped away sure enough there were two Vaporeons. Natascha was watching the whole thing and looked up at me as if she was waiting for me to make the call.

"Go on then!" I smiled, she quickly hit me with a thundershock and I was instantly transformed, unfortunately almost all the pleasure had gone transforming but I didn't really mind.

"Uhh, Natascha?" Murphy looked at me slightly puzzled. Oh yeah I completely forgot that Murphy didn't know Jolteon as that.

"Uhh... Yeah I decided to call her that... Is there anything wrong with it?" I questioned obviously hinting at the answer 'no'.

"No. Not as long as Jolt... Natascha's happy with it." He answered with care.

"Yeah she's fine with it, she chose it herself!"

"Uhh I think I can speak for myself!" Natascha gave me a funny look and I shrugged.

"Oh yeah… never get used to that…" I mumbled. "So how are you Vaporeon?"

"Uhh, I'm fine... Sorry I'm not exactly used to speaking to anyone except Murphy…" She looked up to him and he smiled back.

"Oh yeah, what about Giles?" He questioned.

"What about Giles?" Murphy replied in an irritated tone.

"Well aren't you going to let him in?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I say so" I laughed. So Murphy looked at his belt with all his pokéballs on and clicked one of them, saying-

"Macho come on out." Macho was again in the room.

"Hello master, how can I be of service?" His Pokémon were so posh.

"Wow!" I didn't actually mean to say that out loud but I hadn't actually thought about the idea of talking to other species of pokemon, Murphy just laughed

"Could you please retrieve our _guest_, the one you threw out?"

"The stupid one, sir?" I chuckled at Machoke's response.

"Yes." He replied smirking. "The stupid one."

As Machoke opened the door there was Giles still sitting on the floor, he sure wasn't the clever type but he totally knew how to throw one hell of a grudge, seriously I beat him in a battle ages ago and he hasn't battle against me since, and I'm his friend, probably his best friend. Giles quickly noticed me and Giles had transformed and rushed into the room under the Machoke's arms.

"Go Flareon!" He clicked his Pokéball and out popped Flareon.

"Change me please!" He said, and quite politely for a change.

"Well isn't this totally awesome?" Giles exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're like the 'Transforming Trio!" I personally didn't like the name but it was still somewhat humorous.

"But there is still a possibility there are more of us!" Murphy said, we all seemed to ponder on that for a couple of seconds.

"So Natascha how exactly do Pokémon play?" I said it mainly to break the silence really, I've observed Pokémon playing before… All they did was bite each other and chase each others tails really.

"Natascha?" Giles said, of course he didn't know about her new name.

"Long story, now what about a game Natascha?" I quickly dodged his question, rather smoothly I reckoned.

"Well we could play Bite Ear Tag?"

"Bite Ear Tag?" I said very unenthusiastically.

"Well if you don't want to play you don't have to!" She retorted.

"Well I'll give it a try, I suppose." I said hesitantly.

"I don't mind." Murphy shrugged.

"I wanna!" Giles grinned. Aqua and Flareon had already nodded and stood ready. They knew how to play, obviously, which I found unfair.

"So yer how do you play this again?" I said asked causiously.

"Well its quite simple really, all you have to do is bite someone else's ear and they become 'it' so they have to bite someone else's ear and it goes on like that. Oh and I might want to mention that you don't actually bite the other persons ear more like just putting your mouth on it..." Me, Giles and Murphy looked at each other rather hesitantly.

"Well I suppose… Why not?" Giles responded.

I was actually quite surprised at how fun it was, the adrenaline flowing through your body as you're constantly jumping and dodging out the way of people (Pokémon), of course the game gave Giles and Murphy a perfect reason to argue and in their situation biting wasn't limited to ears.

As Night time fell we all sat down after playing for a few hours. Everyone was tired, except for Natascha, Aqua and Flareon, of course - they were used to this.

"Well it's getting late you guys…" Giles mentioned and I instinctively looked at Murphy's clock shocking me. I was about to ask him if he'd take me home because I knew his butler was coming to pick him up (from my house, but he was used to making detours) but before I could say a word he had already asked his Flareon to change him back, in turn, making him naked, which made me turn away a few seconds but when I looked back he had already got changed and was waving goodbye '**slam**'.

"Ugh!" I sighed. "Guess this means we're walking home Natascha…" I said disappointed.

"That's alright, as long as it's you I'm walking with, I'm fine!" She smiled sweetly. That seemed to improve my outlook on the long walk in sight.

"Well on that note I suppose we'll be off Murphy. Natascha could you... wait a sec!" I made my way to Murphy's bathroom and carried on. "Transform me please?" I also heard Murphy say the same so I guess he was getting dressed too. Natascha had nicely pulled my clothes into the bathroom because I had completely forgotten, surprise, surprise. I quickly whipped them on and was on my way out.

"See ya Murphy!" I waving goodbye.

"Bye" replied "Oh and I will do a bit of research!"

"What on?" I asked, confused.

"On whether we're the only ones!" replied matter-of-factly. He always seemed happy when there was a challenge afoot. As we were walking along, about four minutes away from Murphy's house, Natascha hit me with a thundershock instantly transforming me into a Jolteon.

"Why Natascha…? Just why…?" I complained

"I'm sorry, I get lonely!" she replied innocently. I sighed in response.

"I suppose its ok, I don't think anyone saw so that's alright, but your carrying some of my clothes too you know?"

"Fine!" She replied while grabbing my T-shirt and jumper with her mouth.

The night was beautiful, - so quiet - there was no one around. It was great. Natascha was silently, but happily carrying (well technically dragging) my clothes, suddenly I felt something - like something had clicked inside me, like an alarm. Natascha slowed down, and then stopped as did I. I could faintly hear footsteps, they were getting faster and faster, louder and louder, until a young trainer of about ten jumped out of the bushes beside us and quickly pulled out a Pokéball.

"Go Graveler!" In a flash of light a large Graveler appeared in front of us.

"This is not good!" I said to Natascha but she was just standing there ready to battle although it looked incredibly powerful, maybe even more powerful than both of us combined. I hoped that would not be the case. I jumped in front of Natascha protectively; it was more of an instinct to be honest, trying to show him that I was willing to take him on. Although I was hoping that he may just go and give up?

"Rock throw!" He shouted, the Graveler obeyed his command; throwing boulder after boulder at us, thankfully though me and Natascha were quite quick on our feet so we dodged each one as it came. Rock types were stereotypically slow and electric types the reverse. The Graveler stopped in confusion I took this opportunity to try and think of a way out of this situation.

"I have it! Natascha I'll tackle it as hard as possible to get it into the air and then you fire a thunder bolt at it!"

"But isn't it unaffected?" She questioned.

"As its in the air it can't channel any of the electricity away from its body and into the ground." Natascha nodded confident of my plan, probably more so then I. I started to charge at the Graveler but my run was interrupted quickly by the trainer.

"Use rollout!" He yelled.

"Oh no!" I gasped the Graveler started charging at me with a tremendous amount of speed, I quickly dodged it but unfortunately Natascha wasn't so lucky, she was hit badly. She flew a few meters in the air and then slammed into ground. She didn't get back up, the trainer smiled as I ran to her side.

"Ok go pokeball!"

"No!" Everything was happening so fast I couldn't concentrate on any one thing. What if the trainer catches Natascha? That just can't happen! Suddenly I felt an odd feeling emanating from my chest, it spread to the whole of my body almost instantly. I crouched in response, I felt like I was being forced to, it was so intense, it was too much! Suddenly I let it all go, my fur instantly stood up on end and I couldn't see a thing. I realize I had used some sort of electric move but it was like thousands and thousands of thunder shocks in one. I looked up to see the Graveler with the trainer in a heap on the ground.

"Oh no I killed him (the trainer I meant, Pokémon are built a lot tougher)." Thankfully he started to get up, dazed and shocked he quickly got up, returned his Graveler and scurried away.

I gave a sigh of relief but then realized I had hit Natascha as well. It took me till that moment to realize what move it was.

"It was Discharge!" To be honest I wasn't to worried about that, I was more worried about Natascha.

"Natascha, Natascha! Wake up!" she didn't flinch; I could see the scorch marks of my discharge on the side of her chest. " Her chest was still moving which was of some relief.

I guess I'll have to carry you and my clothes home". I looked at my clothes but shook my head. "No chance…" I was pretty sure I knew what was more important to me.

"Great! Thanks a lot Discharge!" I mumbled under my breath. To be honest though it did save me and Natascha, kind of. So I slipped my nose under Natascha's belly and slid her onto my back, it was difficult but she staid up there with only her paws dragging on the floor slightly. I walked through the dark streets with my house slowly coming into view; I just hoped no pokemon or trainers would bother me on the last hurdle.

I cautiously sped up my walk till I got to the porch of my house and breathed a sigh of relief as I got there with not a soul in sight. I looked at the door handle and then remembered.

"It was locked!" There was only one thing for it, the back window which I almost always kept open, I only closed it when I went to bed. I circled round the side of my house until I could see the open window and the small gap it was presenting.

I got myself in line and got myself ready for a risky jump, I prayed it would work, I bent my hind legs and launched as hard as I could, all this still with my beloved on my back. It worked but Natascha went a bit further than me, thankfully only crashing onto the sofa so it was a soft enough landing. I went into the kitchen and quickly got a potion to heal Jolteon. I went back into the sitting room, jumped onto the sofa and pressed the spray a few times (which, by the way, was very difficult not having hands and all). I chucked the potion onto the floor as I saw Natascha slowly waking up, she suddenly jumped up in a panic but soon settled down as she noticed the new surroundings.

"D-D-Darius, y-y-you did it?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she just looked at me. "Fine it was a fluke, I accidental used discharge!"

"Oh so that's what the burning smell was!" She joked.

"You were conscious?"

"Uhh, yeah until you hit me with a ton of lightening, I just remember the whole world turning into lightening bolts, it was pretty cool until I fainted." She laughed, I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend who doesn't hold grudges.

"I'm just glad you're ok, it was a close call back there don't you think?"

"Definitely!" she replied. "I wonder if Giles and Murphy had this much trouble?"

"Why don't you ask them tomorrow?" Natascha added.

"Good idea, tomorrow it is!" I was way too tired to do it today, as worried as I was.

"Natascha?"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if I could just stay a Jolteon for tonight, I'm really starting to enjoy being a Jolteon now." I laughed, Natascha smiled in response, it gave her more of an opportunity to communicate with me anyway.

"Of course, the longer you're with me the better!" I jumped onto my bed and curled up on the pillow but snuggled half under my bed sheets, I felt instantly safer and warmer. Natascha did the same right next to me which made me smile. I watched her as she slowly drifted off to sleep and thought "what other adventures are there in store for us?" And then I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 A switch of position

**Chapter 5**

I slowly started to wake up when I suddenly realized that I was human again, without any clothes, I looked around the place and I was confused, very confused. There was tons of money on the floor and Natascha was gone. I heard a noise coming from my back window which I funnily enough forgot to close last night; I turned around to find it was Natascha with money in her mouth. Before I spoke to her I went to get some clothes on, which was actually a dumb idea as she just transformed as soon as I was fully dressed.

"Right first question" I said, Natascha nodded, "Why is there loads of money all over the floor?"

"I brought it for you because I kind of felt bad for destroying your PSP" she kind of turned away in embarrassment,

"Ok, secondly please say you didn't steal this money"

"What? No of course I didn't, I found it on the floor of the town and gutters and stuff"

"You went looking for money in gutters just because you felt guilty for breaking my PSP" I just laughed. "Seriously Natascha I guess you just don't get it, I don't care about my PSP, I haven't thought back to that since I became your mate, Natascha you are my joy and nothing could replace that, especially not a PSP, but I really appreciate it, its really nice of you to think of me, wait how long have you been out there?"

"Uhhh…" She seamed to not really want to tell me,

"Natascha tell me"

"Fine, two hours"

"What? Two hours!"

"Maybe two and a half"

"What? But it's only eight". I had to smile though "ahhh, you're the best Natascha", she smiled back, "oh! One more question, why did I go to sleep a Jolteon and wake up as a Human?"

"Uhh… I kind of had a nightmare, which kind of involved me using a thundershock, when I woke up I would have changed you back but I had already set my mind on going to get money. Knowing that no one else would be around I didn't really see the problem", I thought for a minute

"Hm, fair enough" I said, but to be completely honest I didn't think that was the only reason.

"Oh" I completely for got to tell you"

"To tell me what?" I was referring to when I changed Natascha into a human.

"When you were asleep the day my mum came round I hit you with a thundershock and you, well, how do I put this? Changed", she looked at me with horrified eyes and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "don't cry" I tried to sound comforting but it didn't really work as she full on started crying after I said that.

"The first (_sniffle_) time in years I became human… And I was asleep!"."Please Darius! Please do what ever you did again" she looked at me begging me, I could have never of refused. I got ready to fire a thundershock at her and quickly let it go, she started transforming almost straight away and quickly became fully human.

"… Uhhh, you might want to put some clothes on Natascha" I said but obviously she couldn't hear me, she was way to fascinated with her new body,

"Oh Darius thank you so much!" she grabbed me and hugged me tightly; I must admit it felt incredibly awkward because, well you know why. "

Oh!" she quickly dropped me as she realized her nudity and she quickly went rummaging through my clothes to find some that looked not so male, you know uni-sex. She quickly found a pair of jeans, a loose top and a hoody.

"This will do" she said laughing. She looked down at me and then said "Now you're my Jolteon" she laughed a lot at that even I had to give some sort of a chuckle, to be honest though that didn't bother me to much. I changed her back after a few minutes,

"Awww I was enjoying myself" she said childishly,

"Could you change me back please?" She didn't really like the idea of having to stay a Jolteon every time I wanted to be human but there wasn't much I could do,

"Fine" she said reluctantly. I was quickly transformed and picked up her clothes and stuffed them in my wardrobe again, then put mine back on again.

"Besides we're going to see Aqua", I saw a tiny hint of a smile so I knew she wasn't angry any more although she still tried to act like it. She seamed to enjoy throwing tantrums. I decided, before I went to Murphy's house to collect the money into bags and stuff them into my back-back. Then we set off, with the back-pack of course, although Natascha didn't seam to notice it much.

We arrived at Giles' house and I rung the bell and Macho quickly came to open the door and showed us inside, it seamed funny, Macho seamed Murphy's equivalent to Giles' butler.

"Hi Murphy"

"Hey Darius, what brings you here?" he asked as I don't generally call him before I make these visits as you may have noticed.

"Oh, I was just going to drop Natascha off for her to play with Aqua while I went shopping", Murphy looked at me very unenthusiastically

"Shopping..." he said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this, can you look after Natascha or not?" he didn't really need time to think about it, he enjoyed having her round too because now he can join in on their games (Natascha's and Aqua's).

"Of course, what do you say Alice...?" suddenly Murphy gasped. I looked at him puzzled,

"Alice?"

"Uhh... yeah... As you gave your Jolteon a human name I decided to giver Aqua one, right Alice...?" he didn't seam very convincing but at that moment I had other things to think about. Alice just nodded,

"Well alright then, see ya" I said as I left,

"Bye shouted Murphy, I then heard a bubbling sound but I knew that was Alice turning Murphy into a Vaporeon. I walked to town, which thankfully wasn't that far away from Murphy's house and started to look around some shops. To be particular clothes shops. I had decided to buy Natascha some clothes so for a while she can be the trainer and me the pokemon. This idea weirdly enough excited me greatly, but one thing for sure I'm not touching any pokemon food.

It was fairly embarrassing carrying girl's clothes around town, especially when there are hundreds of onlookers staring at me weirdly. I got to the last shop and looked at it from a distance; I didn't know if I could do this part, it was a store specifically for girls... underwear. I gave a short sigh and walked in there trying to hide my face, I got ones that just said '14 yrs' and went to the counter. The woman at the counter stared at me as she scanned the few items,

"So... you're a girl?" she said still trying to figure any other possible reason I was buying girls clothes. "

Ugh, no I'm not, I'm buying these for... my girl friend..." She carried on silent with a suspicious face,

"Do you want a bag with that _sir_" she said as loudly as possible with a wide grin on her face. Many of the people in there looking round to 'counter 6'... my counter. I got the money and quickly gave her what she needed and got the hell out of there. I put all of her clothes in a couple of bags (I got quite a lot of clothes one, because I had enough and two, because I know most girls like clothes and plenty of them). I made my way back to Murphy's house still thinking of what it will be like being a proper pokemon. I got to Murphy's door and knocked on it, I heard a pokeball being released then Macho opened the door. All I saw was a Jolteon and two Vaporeons running around Murphy's floor, it was kind of nice to see really but for some reason I just wanted to watch instead of joining in this time. Natascha changed me into a Jolteon none the less and I did play a little while but then I said we had to go. There was actually a reason to this, the reason was I wanted Natascha to teach me all the pokemon moves she knew so then I could battle other pokemon while she was human. I was changed back and I quickly got changed and headed off with the shopping bags in both my hands. Natascha looked at both of them very intrigued to find out what was in them, I didn't say anything to her about them as we walked along so it would be more of a surprise when we get home,

"I'm really looking forward to this" I said to myself, "and I think Natascha would be if she knew what I had bought her".

We finally got home and as I shut my front door behind me she transformed me and asked

"Go on then, tell me in them because it can't be a new PSP because there small and would only take up one bag, if that". I just laughed at her,

"It's for you, my love", she gasped and I saw her eyes flickering as her mind wondered what it could be.

"Do you want see then?" I asked with a grin,

"Yes, show me, show me!" she said excitedly. I tipped the bags over with my paw and the clothes came tumbling out, her face grew shocked and her eyes filled with gratitude,

"I... I don't know what to say..." She ran over to the clothes then looked at me as if begging me to change her,

"Go on then try them" and with that I changed her into a human again. She quickly got some of the clothes on, thankfully they were the right size although a couple of the T-shirts were a bit baggy but it looked ok so I was happy with that and she was too.

"Thank you so much Darius, I mean really your the best, you really didn't need to do this", to be honest though I kind of did because I couldn't of just left her as a pokemon all the time occasionally becoming a human and wearing my clothes. She got them on and gave me a huge hug to say thanks.

"Oh dam I forgot something!" I quickly remembered that I hadn't got Natascha to teach me any moves yet, so I cruelly took her out of her human dream world just too quickly teach me a few moves.

"Hey! What's the point in that?" she said furiously,

"Sorry Natascha I just wanted you to teach me a few moves, that's all so if a trainer challenges you I can fight". Her annoyed look quickly went away and she rushed out the back window into the back garden waiting for me to follow. When I got out there Natascha immediately said

"Ok first thing, dodging" she gave a smile and charged up a thunderbolt. She let go of it and I quickly dodged it, but it still went into the wall of my house putting a small scorch mark on it.

"Hey Natascha not at my house, please" I said.

"Fine" she said, "anyway you passed that, next lesson thunderbolt, like I have just done", I tried to focus the electrical energy from within my body and forced it into one part, it quickly amounted and I let go. It charged close to Natascha nearly skimming her,

"How did I do?" I asked cheerfully,

"Meh ok" she said un-impressed. "Now you already know Discharge which is a very good move to have on your side and tackle isn't difficult so... I actually think your ready", I looked at her unsure but I quickly got over it and went back through my window.

I changed her again and she put on the same clothes she did last time, smiling as she got them on, "Ok then, what shall we do now?"


	6. Chapter 6 Seven Eevee's

**Chapter 6**

Natascha went over to the sofa and sat on it and I followed her. Then she started stroking me, it felt a bit weird but at the same time it felt fantastic, she stopped as my eyes were slowly closing and then I looked up at her,

"Why'd you stop?" I asked completely ignoring the fact she can't understand me but some how she understood and started again. After a while I got kind of bored, curled up and started to go to sleep. Suddenly my phone started going, I was about to go and get it when Natascha picked it up

"No, Natascha!" but of course she couldn't understand me

"Hello, who's there?" she asked nicely to whoever was on the other end of the phone, then I heard some one say

"Uhhh… Sorry who is this?" suddenly Natascha realized she wasn't the owner of this place and looked at me. She dropped the phone and got ready to be changed back. I changed her and then she changed me.

"Sorry about that, I uhhh, have a friend over, oh hang on who is this?"

"It's Murphy I have some really, REALLY interesting news but I want to show you it instead of tell you over the phone ok? Oh and you can't bring your friend with you, ok?"

"Sure Murphy, see you in about half an hour" and with that I put the phone down. Natascha was just looking at me weirdly again, like the time I forgo… Dam I forgot again, my clothes I was just about to put them on when I was struck with an idea, a fantastic idea.

"Natascha could you change me please?" she did of course and I told her my plan.

"What is going to happen is I'm not going to tell them your story about you being a human in the past but what is going to happen is you're going to go as a human and me as a Jolteon"

"But what if they ask me who I am?"

"Tell them your Natascha but if they ask you how you became human just say I figured if you as a Jolteon could change me, then I as a Jolteon should be able to change you" Natascha smiled at this, I think she was glad to be human a bit longer.

So she changed me and I changed her and we were soon on our way. I didn't mind walking as a Jolteon, from what Natascha told me I wouldn't like to go into a pokeball, all dark and just goes on infinitely, just empty space where ever you look, sounds quite dull. Natascha was practically skipping the whole way until a trainer jumped in front of us; I had a funny feeling I recognized him

"Oh My Gosh, it was him, the one who tried to capture us" I started to growl quietly to Natascha and Natascha new exactly why. The trainer looked at me and Natascha and quickly said

"Wanna battle?" Natascha didn't really know what to say, she hated him for the fact he nearly separated us forever but she can't really say that to him can she?

"Oh, ok then" she said as cheerfully as possible. The trainer grinned and instantly pulled exactly the same pokeball out as before, the one with the Graveler in.

"Go Graveler!" He shouted releasing the ball into the air. In a few seconds all of my memory of the last battle filled my mind and my anger grew. I stood in a battle stance ready to beat the Graveler, again.

"Go on then Darius, give it your all", she really did well playing the trainer, I must say. Me and the Graveler were locked in eye contact as were Natascha and the trainer until the trainer said

"Go on then, you make the first move"

"Gladly" said Natascha smugly "Ok Darius quick attack", I gasped I had never really done quick attack before but I wasn't about to not try. I started running toward the opponent when my instincts cut in and everything around me seamed to start to blur, I quickly ran in a zig zag and started to speed around the confused Graveler until I decided to hit it, upwards. Unfortunately there was a problem, I did hit it but all that happened was he fell over onto his back and I got a whacking headache

"Aww" I groaned, the Graveler started to get up and I quickly headbutted him back down, which was kind of a mistake

"aw ow ow ow ow, that was not clever" I said to myself

"Awww did the poor Jolteon with the funny name hurt himself" laughed the Graveler

"Hey shut up I like my name"

"Well I don't" said the Graveler ignorantly. I was really getting me mad; I haven't ever felt this angry before, electric was buzzing all around my fur, the Graveler looked at me slightly warily.

"Ok Darius, Discharge", suddenly all the charge was sucked back into my body and started building up, quickly too. It didn't take long till my whole body was full of it, the trainer then said

"Go Graveler, Rollout", wow this feels like de ja vu. Suddenly I let it all out the whole area was covered once again. Natascha had luckily ducked this time and was safe and so did the trainer thankfully (well actually I might of preferred to see him get hit once again), unfortunately the Graveler was stronger this time, he was hurt but still standing,

"Ok Graveler rock throw", I got ready to dodge the boulders as he threw them one by one.

"Good work Darius, now fire a thunder bolt at one of the rocks he throws", I wasn't sure what she was planning but I obeyed her and charged up a thunder bolt and fired it at the next boulder he threw. The whole boulder smashed like glass throwing hundreds of small rocks all over the place (mainly at Graveler which I think was her intention), none the less though he was still standing but he was so weak he was just able to stand. Natascha's eyes gleamed as she said

"Ok then Darius, try volt tackle", what another attack I don't know, ugh this is the last one. So I started up last time and the instinct to go faster kicked in but at the same time I kept a charge going round my body, soon I was covered in this bolt of lightning and heading straight for the weak Graveler.

"No, Graveler" the boy shouted but it was too late I had already smashed into it sending it flying through the air and crashing into the dirt below.

"Ha ha ha ha" Natascha shouted triumphantly, the boy was starting to sniffle as he ran over too his defeated Graveler

"How could I lose, again to a Jolteon" he sucked up his tears and returned his Graveler. I ran over to Natascha and rubbed against her legs purring with happiness, Natascha just looked down and smiled at me.

"That was a good game; your Graveler was very hard to take down"

"Shut Up!" the kid screamed and with that he scurried off just like last time,

"Hmm, strange kid" Natascha said as she looked down at me. We carried on our way to Murphy's house as we walked past I recognized another person, it was the lady from the till of the girl underwear shop. She gave Natascha glance but of course she could see her under wear so she didn't say anything, thank goodness. But then I did see some one from the shop I bought Natascha's jumpers and shirts from and he seamed to recognize his stuff,

"Hey girl where'd you get that jumper?"

"Hey my names not 'Girl' and for another thing why should I tell you where I got it from?"

"Well it just uhh looks familiar... that's all?"

"Well I don't know some one else bought it for me"

"Would that be your boyfriend?"

"No it wasn't actually, it was my ma... Uhh yer it was how'd you know?"

"Oh I just recognized it that's all, see ya"

"Bye" Natascha called as she went off. She lent down next to me and whispered to me

"Why did you have to buy my stuff from that weirdo", I just laughed.

We finally got there, to Murphy's I mean and Natascha knocked on the door, I was really excited to see what Murphy thought, I heard a pokeball open and Macho walk over to the door. He opened it slowly and saw Natascha; he looked kind of perplexed to see her and turned to Murphy,

"Uhhh, have you got the wrong address?"

"Ha ha nope, funny Murphy I thought you might recognize me" Natascha laughed, now Murphy was very confused

"Well could I at least get your name?"

"Sure, it's Natascha" Natascha said smiling

"... You're not serious?" He looked down at me and said

"Darius... Is that you?" I just nodded my head happily

"My goodness I didn't think it was possible, come in, come in, return Macho". We all sat down and Murphy sat at his computer desk.

"Now Darius and uhhh Natascha could you come over here please?" so I jumped onto Natascha's shoulder quickly and she went over to the computer screen, we both looked over Murphy's shoulder as he was frantically typing and clicking on his computer until he came to a news page.

"What do you think of this, a newspaper article from about seven years ago with the title _'Seven Eevee's on seven days'..."._ Me and Natascha were in shock,

"This cant be right, can it?" I said to myself (because no one could hear me of course), well I say no one Alice was over by the sofa looking at us all. I decided to jump off Natascha's back and go over to Alice just to you know converse.

"So Alice, why did Murphy give you that name?" she paused for a second as she hadn't notice me walk over to her

"Uhh well Murphy told you, you gave your Jolteon a human name so he gave me a human name... I chose it you know"

"Hmmm" I was very intrigued to see if she had had the same experiences as Natascha.

"I don't doubt you chose it yourself but were there more to it then that?" I tried to sound as none pushy as possible

"What do you mean?"

"Well what I am trying to say is... Uhhh is there another reason why you chose your name?"

"Oh well yes", I thought I might be able to match this up to the headline of the news article from about seven years ago because that would be amazing and it would prove that there were more of us.

"The other reason I chose Alice as my name is it began with 'A' still, so it wasn't too different form Aqua" she smiled at me then jumped off the sofa and onto the other one on the opposite side of the room. She did really seam like she wasn't comfortable talking about it, she was acting like she was hiding something, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"Alice is there something wrong?" I asked sincerely as I walked over to Alice once again

"Uhhh no, why...?"

"You just seam like your hiding something from me that's all, I would just like you to know that you can trust me, remember we have all had the same experience". She seamed to stare at me for a while and then lay down on the sofa and sighed.

"Fine there is something, don't you dare tell Murphy this"

"Of course I won't your secrets safe with me"

"Well I think you might have already guessed this with figuring out how to turn Natascha into a human but I'm going to say it anyway, another reason why we three, Natascha, I and Flareon can turn you, our trainers into pokemon is because we gained the ability when we were transformed from being human"

"I knew it!" I said proudly "But there is one thing Alice" I said more seriously "you're not going to be able to keep your secret from him for long, not as he has found this article"

"What article?"

"You haven't read it?"

"No, what does it say?"

"It says that this one day care received seven Eevee's in a week, one for each day, I already know Natascha was a part of that and I'm guessing you were too, were you?"

"Yes I guess it was about seven years ago now wasn't it, and funnily enough I remember another Eevee, I never spoke to it or even went near it, but it was gone with in a day of me seeing it, to be honest though, I left too a few days after"

"Why was that?"

"Why do you think?" she asked sarcastically

"Because of the Ninetales I guess"

"Yup, I made my way back quite quickly though only a couple of weeks after"

"Really! Natascha was out in the big wide world for the full seven years"

"Oh my goodness" she looked over to Natascha who was happily conversing with Murphy about the interesting article.

"She must have been through a lot I imagine..." Alice said to herself. "Thankfully for me Murphy got me fairly quickly, at least within a month of me turning into a pokemon", I just stood there and thought about what Natascha would have gone through, again.

"So... when do you plan on telling him?" I asked

"I suppose I might as well as tell him now as you already know and this article has popped up", she then sucked in a load of air and sprayed out a ton of bubbles at Murphy who quickly shrunk into a Vapoureon in his office chair.

"Oh is there something you want Alice?" Natascha signaled me to change her as well so I did and she came over to listen as well.

"I'm sorry Murphy, I should have told you this a long time ago, when I first transformed you"

"What is it Alice?"

"Do you know why I wanted the name Alice?"

"No, I just assumed you like it because it started with the same letter as your pokemon name"

"The real reason is because I was human", Murphy just looked at her in shock

"Is...Is that true?"

"Yes it is, Natascha is as well", he looked around at me and Natascha,

"Wow, ok so when did you become an Eevee?" it was amazing he had just had the biggest shock of his life and he gets over it just like that.

"Well I think your little news article can answer that" she smiled

"This is incredible, I mean amazing, and this means I'm guessing that there are four more of us out there excluding Giles... Talking of Giles he should be here by now" and with that we heard a knock at the door, we all knew exactly who it was, so Murphy got Machoke to open the door and Giles soon joined us.


	7. Chapter 7 We make a couple new friends

**Chapter 7**

"Well what do you think?" Murphy asked Giles as him and Flareon were reading it,

"That's amazing, hey have your pokemon, uhhh been something else before they were uhhh…" Flareon quickly nudged Giles before he could finish,

"Were you trying to say before they were pokemon?" I said

"Precisely!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, how long ago did yours change" I said casually

"Oh well about the same time the article came out"

"Hang on a sec has everyone known about there pokemon being human in the first few days of them transforming?"

"Uhhh, yeah kind of" me and Giles said hesitantly

"I said sorry" Alice said apologetically

"No, no that's fine, that's fine I don't mind" he said with a slightly irritated tone

"Oh ok, so now all we have to do is find the other trainers who took the other Eevee's" Giles said. Murphy was curiously smiling

"Murphy, let me guess, you haven't not only found out who they are, you have pin-pointed the exact location of them and have already planned our way to get there."

"Darius, you know me too well" He laughed, "well, what we are all waiting for?" he said impatiently. Funnily enough he had already packed his clothes and enough food for a week or so, so we were pretty much straight out the door. I asked if we could pop to my house so I could grab a few of my clothes in case I wanted to become human for any reason, although I was pretty happy being a Jolteon I could ride on Natascha's back if I ever got tired. So we did, Natascha packed some of my clothes and some of mine into a bag and stuffed it into Murphy's suite case. We then popped into Giles' Mansion to pick up some of his stuff which we again stuffed into Murphy's suite case and we were all set and ready to go.

We first started toward Azalea Town which to be honest wasn't that far away, about a days walk away.

"So what can you tell us about the trainer we will see first?" asked Giles

"Well her name is Amy, she is not known for her kindly nature so I think it is best if Giles' stayed out of this one"

"Awww what... Fine" Giles said reluctantly.

"So how many female trainers are there?"

"Actually all the rest who decided to adopt the Eevee's are female"

"Ahh wow" Natascha exclaimed, to be honest I didn't care if they were male or female. We stayed just outside the border of Ilex forest, just outside the gate of which the guardian guarded. We watched quietly as a trainer walked up to the gate, he had an Umbreon and was planning on a walk through Ilex forest at night. All that happened was the guardian warned him but he still went though, he seamed in a very good mood, it didn't really matter to be honest I was just being nosey, well it's just I like all Eevee evolutions. We quickly went to bed, we had all brought our own sleeping bags well not the pokemon, so the pokemon had to squeeze in with the trainers, but that wasn't to difficult. I looked up at the beautiful night sky as I lay down in squeezed into the sleeping bag with Natascha and watched as a shooting star past over head, I quickly made a wish,

"I wish that our meeting with Amy will be a happy one" nothing huge I just really wanted to make friends with this Amy person, really maybe I should have been more direct with my wish like "Please don't let Giles screw it up". All that night I was wondering what age she was? What Eevee evolution did she have? Does she know about her Pokémon's past? Can she transform?

I couldn't wait.

I woke up the next morning to find the guardian talking to Murphy, I didn't know why exactly but the guardian looked very concerned.

"Do you remember that boy and his Umbreon?" the Guardian asked

"uhh yeah why? What's wrong?"

"He's vanished! Gone! With only his clothes left behind oh and his mobile", all of us took a gasp. As the Guardian walked away Giles said

"I thought you said there were only females left?"

"There are, there must be more than I thought"

"Or this could only be a fluke, right?" Natascha said thinking, everyone else just mumbled. We packed up and Murphy led the way again through Azalea town until we got to a house on the towns outskirts.

"Well this is it" Murphy said hesitantly

"So, what now?" Giles asked

"We knock" Natascha said happily, she went over to the door and knocked quickly. She waited for a few seconds, and then we heard some foot steps coming to the door. Then the door swung open revealing a teenage girl, about the same age as us with a Leafeon behind her looking at us suspiciously.

"Uhhh, who are you?" she said demandingly

"Uhh well let's just say we know you Amy, and uhh well there isn't really a way I can put this delicately. I didn't really think this far ahead". As Murphy went blabbering on I attempted to communicate with the Leafeon

"So uhh hello, what's your name?" I asked quietly without any of the trainers realizing

"Oh, I'm, uh Aundrea, who are you?" I smiled friendly and replied

"Darius, nice to meet you, so are you and Amy close?" I asked as unsuspicious as possible

"Uhh well I guess you could say we are, it's just a bit complicated", I think I knew what he meant. I looked up at the trainers who were at first having a calm conversation but now have turned into a full blown argument.

"Hey Aundrea you mind if I come inside, because it's getting a bit nasty out here?"

"Oh, uh yer sure" He said hesitantly

"Thanks" I said appreciatively. Soon after I had come into her house Amy came in fuming and slammed the door behind her, storming off into the room next to me without even noticing me, which I was kind of glad of. Me and Aundrea decided to talk in the hallway so I wouldn't get noticed by Amy.

"So uhhh, I guess your wondering why we came to your master's house."

"My masters? Not master, friend, good friend"

"Would you say you loved your trainer?"

"Uhh I guess I..."

"Don't worry you can tell me, I'm an Eevee evolution just like you" I knew I didn't sound entirely convincing but I think it might have worked

"Well I guess it won't be so bad telling, you are a pokemon as well I guess so it wouldn't be so bad... Yes I do love her, I have even asked her to, uhh well be mine... In a sense"

"So you can speak to her?"

"Well... Uhh I guess you can't really comprehend this but I can transform her into a Leafeon!"

"I knew it!" I said happily

"Knew what" Aundrea asked not realizing that I wasn't a pokemon

"I have a surprised for you too" I said smiling

"Huh?"

"A while back now my Jolteon hit me with a thundershock"

"Hang on, you're Jolteon?"

"I'll explain in a second, anyway something amazing happened, I transformed into a Jolteon"

"What? So hang on, you're not a Jolteon, I didn't notice another one out there?"

"Now that's the amazing thing, I transformed her, did you notice her out there, she was the only girl in our group", Aundrea just froze.

"Th, that's amazing, I, I didn't know you could do that" suddenly Amy came round the corner and straight away noticed me

"Hey! What are doing here?" she said angrily

"Wait no!" Aundrea said, he then turned to me "Don't worry I'll explain to her, suddenly he shot out a ton of leafs, like a continuous Razor Leaf, Amy stopped as the leaves consumed her. The leaves completely covered her head to toe. The transformation took about thirty seconds and when it had finished the leaves slowly disappeared into thin air from top to bottom slowly revealing a perfectly normal Leafeon.

"You've made a big mistake in breaking into my house little Jolteon!" she said. Suddenly I saw a small spark appear close to her mouth, Aundrea's eyes widened

"Uh oh", then a small green ball appeared enlarging rapidly, it was an Energy ball. Suddenly Aundrea jumped in front of me

"No wait Amy!" The Energy Ball dissipated quickly

"Why?" she said angrily

"Because he's one of us", Amy just paused for a few seconds, I decided to tell her before she decided to ignore Aundrea's advice

"You know that group outside your door a little while ago, those were my friends, they can transform too"

"What? Wait Aundrea you told him?"

"Well, uh, um, I'm uh really sorry"

"Wait just listen to me! You know the girl in the group?"

"Yes..."

"That's Natascha... My Jolteon"

"What! You, can't be serious?" she seamed to be calming down slightly, she seamed more intrigued if anything

"Yes, I am" I said calmly

"So hang on what's your name?" she said in a normal tone

"Darius"

"Ok so well maybe I should call them back, your group of friends I mean"

"Shall I go and get them?" Aundrea said happily, Amy smiled and nodded in reply so he went scurrying off.

"I guess you're happy to find others like you, aren't you?" I asked, I was actually wondering whether she new anyone else that could transform

"Uhhh I guess so, I must admit that I'm very surprised to hear there are others like me and Aundrea, and all of them came to my door at the same time, and they new my name..."

"Uhhh yeah we can explain that, we found a magazine from seven years ago saying 'seven Eevee's in seven days' and basically we believed they all possessed the transforming... power"

"Wow..." she said quietly. Aundrea went out the door and Amy led me into her living room. Soon Aundrea came back with Natascha, Murphy, Alice, Giles and Flareon

"Thinking about it, Flareon is the only one without a human name" I thought to myself, I decided to keep it to myself as well.

They all sat down and Alice, me and Flareon each transformed Murphy, Natascha and Giles. Amy was just in awe, she seamed to be in shock but she also seamed really happy. Alice and Flareon soon turned Murphy and Giles back and we all started conversing.

"So how long have you known about Aundrea's powers?" Murphy asked Amy

"Uhh about a year" she answered thoughtfully

"Aww what?" Murphy groaned "again some one new about it way before me".

"So, what now?" Amy asked. We all paused for a few seconds until I came up with an awesome suggestion. I walked up to Natascha who was still in Jolteon form and whispered

"What about if Amy joined our group?" Natascha smiled greatly and begged me to transform her to ask Amy and so I did. I transformed her in the hall way and she quickly got her clothes on (that's what the others did, one by one).

"Amy! What If you joined our group?"


	8. Chapter 8 Inquiring to a mystery

**Chapter 8**

Amy thought for a few seconds, and then a smile grew across her face, "Yeah". All of us smiled, and then Murphy asked

"So do you want to come with us to find the others?"

"Others?" Amy said shocked

"Yeah there are more of us you know" Murphy said smiling

"Of course, wow this is amazing, yesterday I was thinking I was the only one but in just a day I have learnt that there are so many like me". Amy then invited us to stay round the night and of course we all accepted. I went over to Natascha's sleeping bag and lay on her stomached like last time. Amy came and lay next to the sleeping bag in her leafeon form.

"So, hang on a second, she's your Jolteon?"

"Yes…"

"Could you please tell me how you guys like switched places?" Amy looked at me begging me to tell her

"Yer we want to no also" Alice, Andrea and Flareon walked over to me

"Well its simple really, all that you have to do is turn your owner into a pokemon (If you're the pokemon) and then the owner (who is now also a pokemon) fires exactly the same attack at there pokemon". They all looked at me with awe and a hint of disbelief. Suddenly though I could feel something, like when the trainer was about to jump out but this felt… different. All of us stood ready for what ever it was, pokemon or human.

It was raining outside so it was difficult to see anything out the windows but we all stationed ourselves around the room, Natascha, Murphy and Giles looked at us strangely but Natascha least of all, I think she new exactly what we were doing. I stared out the window for a few seconds and then saw a glimpse of something, but nothing to give me a clue of what it was. Then I saw a faint shadowy creature outside just standing there. The light from the room was reflecting off its black eyes but that didn't give me any clue to what it was. It slowly backed away into the darkness and with that I relaxed but was still looking out at the completely black sky.

Suddenly though a creature (A pokemon) came charging through the window smashing it to pieces.

"A Jolteon?" I said shocked. It turned to Natascha who was looking at it with horror

"No! No not now?" she said scrambling up out of the sleeping bag. Then it hit her with a thunder shock and she quickly became a Jolteon again. It charged back out again leaving us all in confusion.

"Why did that Jolteon come here Natascha?" I asked her softly. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she collapsed on the floor and gave way to crying.

"Why are you crying?" Alice asked upset, we all started to come round and comfort her

"It's the dam curse"

"Could you explain?" I asked concerned

"Ugh, when I finally went back to the day care the Ninetales told me something, something I really didn't want to here!"

"What was it?"

"He said... He said that I would never be fully human again!"

"What? So what you're saying is that Jolteon came here on purpose?" Murphy said, he sounded more intrigued than sorry.

"Yes that's exactly what I mean, he said that I can only be human for short periods of time, of course I thought 'How can he stop me?'. But obviously he can…"

We all stood there silent as I dried her tears with my cheek. She looked up at me and gave a faint smile "Well I guess it's not all bad, he didn't say anything about changing my trainer into a human". I smiled back at her then told Amy

"I decide that I will stay as a pokemon for the moment with Natascha" Amy nodded then asked Andrea to change her back. She collected Natascha's things then packed them into the bag she was going to fill with her own clothes. We all quickly went to sleep; me and Natascha still shared the sleeping bag except there was a bit more room this time.

The next morning we slowly woke up. Murphy was the first up with Alice quickly following him. Then Giles and Flareon and then the rest of us. Amy went off to get changed whereas Giles and Murphy had slept in their clothes.

"So Natascha have a good sleep?" I asked as I saw her eyes slowly opening. She smiled at me then said

"It was alright, I've slept better" To be honest I'm not surprised, I was still a bit upset from last night when the whole thing happened with the Jolteon. Amy came down stairs and gave us all breakfast, I decided to ask Natascha to change me just for breakfast and she did. I had my clothes which I had taken out of Murphy's bag and I sat down with Amy, Giles and Murphy.

"Wow it's quite nice being human again" I said as I sat at Amy's table, they just smiled back.

"Oh that reminds me" Amy said getting down from the table

"Reminds you of what?" I asked

"I need to call Alastair"

"Alastair?"

"Yeah we always talk, he's my best friend and if I'm going away with you guys for a while then I won't be able to see him"

"Oh ok" so she picked up her phone and started calling him, but nobody answered, she tried several times more but with out a sound.

"That's weird, he never leaves his phone, and he's a bit of a communication addict" she thought for a bit and then asked

"Hey did you guys see him when you came into Azalea Town"

"Uhh maybe, what did he look like?"

"He has brown hair, browny-greenish eyes oh and always where's jeans"

"Rings a bell" Murphy said thoughtfully

"Oh and he has an Umbreon he never keeps in his pokeball" I looked at Giles and he looked at me, Murphy still hadn't worked out who it was

"Uhh, well I think we might have seen him"

"Really" she said happily

"Yeah, does he ever go to Ilex forest?"

"Oh yer his Umbreon loves it there, especially at night" suddenly Murphy finally clicked and blurted out

"Oh no, I'm sorry to say Amy but I think he's missing"

"What?" she said shocked

"I will tell you what happened" I said reassuringly. "We camped out a few meters away from the Ilex Forest gate and a boy who fits your description perfectly walked up. He and the guardian had a little chat and then he walked on through, the next morning the guardian came up to us with his clothes and phone in his hand with a startled expression on his face saying he had mysteriously gone missing..."

"Wha... No that can't be?" she said quietly

"I'm afraid so" I said apologetically" she sighed and slumped back into her chair. Her face then filled with anger, she pushed her breakfast away from her and then went up to her room, I didn't decide to follow her, and it was probably for the best. We finished our breakfast and Amy soon came back down with a large case full of clothes, I guessed she decided to pack while she was up there and we soon went off. Amy brought her own tent pack which Giles ended up carrying, I would have carried it but I had already promised Natascha I would walk with her, I was kind of glad I didn't though.

It took us a while to get to the next house which Murphy led us to, at least an hour from Amy's house.

"So what is our plan this time?" Murphy said remembering what happened at Amy's door

"Um well Darius managed to get it done by himself" Giles said

"Maybe all we have to do is sneak in there as a pokemon" Murphy said. Afterwards Murphy, Giles and Amy gave the signal to change them into a pokemon and we went round the back. We looked through the windows as we went around and it was completely closed down, no furniture no nothing.

"It looks deserted" I said to Murphy

"Hmm, I guess they may have moved since this article was made"

"You mean the addresses are seven years old?"

"Umm, yes..." he said unreassuringly

"Great, well I guess we can ask around the town couldn't we" I said

"Great Idea" we all went to different sides of the house and changed. We decided that we would all separate and then meet back up at this house in an hour and if we get nothing then we move on. Me and Natascha walked over to the more lively part of the town, with shops everywhere you looked. I asked a few people if they new anyone who lived in the house but they all said the same thing

"Oh, that house there hasn't been occupied for about seven years now" which I found very strange. I asked a few of the older residence of the town but lets just say there answers were a bit, odd. For example one of them said

"Uhh, well no one normal has owned that house for ten years tops, never inquire again kid" like that was going to happen. Finally after half an hour of asking people, I got some one who said they would be happy to fill me in.

"So who lived in that house?" I asked

"Uh, we... well her name was Samantha" she said hesitantly

"Finally, and do you know why she moved?"

"Oh she didn't move, she was forced out!"

"What?" I said "Sorry go on"

"Well it's a long story"

"NO please I really want to know" I said desperately

"Oh ok then, one day she ran away from her parents house, the one you were inquiring about, she was only seven mind you. So yeah her parents went looking for her night and day until a week later she returned, ragged clothes and with a pokemon in her arms. The first thing she said was, Mum, Dad can I keep it. Her parents were so ecstatic to see her that they said "Of course Hunny". But then something odd happened"

"What do you mean odd?"

"Her parents one day just went up and left, left her all on her own and then rumors started to spread that there was something wrong with the child, I never believed in that nonsense but it did make me wonder"

"What was being said?"

"Oh it was silly nonsense you don't want to know about it" and with that she beat a hasty retreat.

"Weird" I said looking down at Natascha. I went to a small café to have a drink and a snack when an elderly man walked up to me and said

"Are you the one who keeps asking about the abandoned house?" his voice was dark and mysterious and it slightly caught me off guard

"Oh, uh yes I am, do you know anything about it"

"Kid I've got one piece of advice for you"

"Uh huh" I nodded

"Don't get into things that don't concern you!" and with that he turned and walked off mumbling to himself

"This is super weird Natascha" I said quietly

"What did you say?" the old man stooped and turned around

"Uhh nothing sir" I said quickly

"You've called your Jolteon Natascha, why's that?"

"Because I like the name, is that a problem?"

"Hmm, it might be" he whispered under his breath. He then fully took his leave. Me and Natascha looked at each other

"This is truly weird stuff Natascha" she just nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Urgent Notice!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

You want to know what happened to that guy who went into Ilex forest (Alastair)? Just read my other story; 'An Umbreon's Wish'. Enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9 A sudden attack

Chapter 9

I got back and saw that only Giles, Alice, Murphy and Flareon were back

"Hey you guys" I said quickening my pace

"Hey Darius, you get anything, me and Giles only got weird comments"

"Surprising enough I did get some information" their eyes widened and they walked down to meet me.

"What did you find out?" Murphy asked eagerly

"Well the girl who lived there was called Samantha"

"Ok" they said simultaneously

"She ran away from her parents' house at around the age of seven and came back with, an Eevee. Her parents let her keep it and then that's when she started to make no sense"

"What did she say?"

"Well she said, roughly, that her parents suddenly left her and then she was soon driven out of the village"

"What? Why?"

"She didn't say, she kind of ran off after she said that"

"Did she look upset?" Murphy said weirdly

"Uh, now you mention it she did seam slightly unhappy as she was telling me the information"

"Maybe, well actually probably she knows more than she's telling us, well technically you"

"Maybe they were related" Giles said out of the blue

"Uhh, actually he has a point; maybe she was her Nan or something"

"Maybe" I said in agreement. We chatted for a little longer on what we should do next, whether we should look for the women that told me the information or whether we should go looking around the village again.

"Hey, where's Amy she's been ages?" I said suddenly realizing that it had been over twenty minutes since I had returned

"Your right she's been gone for way over an hour, I'm starting to get worried" Murphy said concerned. Suddenly I heard a quiet '_whoosh'._

"Hey did you guys hear something?"

"Huh, uh no" Murphy said

"I didn't Giles said

"Oh" Then I heard it again, this time followed with an explosion. Me, Murphy and Giles jumped up and looked over the village. There to our shock was Amy being chased by what looked like the whole town. The townsfolk's Pokémon firing move after move at Amy and Aundrea.

"Hey stop it!" I shouted at the top of my voice at the pursuing townsfolk, they looked up and one of them shouted

"Hey look there's the rest of them" suddenly one of their Charizards looked up at us with anger in its eyes. It sucked in a load of air and then let out a huge Flamethrower; thankfully Alice was ready beside us with a Watergun which put out the charging flames.

"Yes" Murphy cheered. Unfortunately I don't think he noticed the other ten Pokémon getting ready to fire at us also. Amy finally got up to us almost completely out of breath

"Amy, what did you do?" I said slightly accusingly

"I didn't do anything idiot, I just picked up Aundrea in my arms and then they all went crazy!"

"Huh?" I said confused. I quickly fazed back into reality as moves like Thunderbolt and Razorleaf tore past us

"Run!" I shouted

"I have a better idea" Murphy said confidently. He picked up one of his Pokéballs and chucked it in front of him. What emerged was a large Luxuray. He and Giles hopped on the back of the Luxuray while calling Alice and Flareon back.

"Great idea" I replied. I got out one of mine "Come on out Arcanine!" I shouted with pride. She came out gracefully and then turned to me looking for instructions. I climbed on and signaled Amy to sit on Arcanine behind me, she complied happily. We both returned Natascha and Andrea and Arcanine went off to catch up with Luxuray.

It was a bumpy ride but it was our only means of escape so it had to do. Amy wrapped her arms around me trying to keep her balance, I didn't mind, I was a bit busy to mind. Unfortunately some of the Townspeople's faster Pokémon were starting to catch up so I leant down and whispered in Arcanine's ear

"Hyper beam" he jumped and spun around in the air facing the pursuing Pokémon and started to charge the move up. After a couple of seconds Arcanine let out a huge beam of light hitting all three of the townspeople's Pokémon and blasting them off their feet. All three of them were knocked out clean. Amy gave a small cheer making me smile. I then got over it and then said

"Well done, now go back after Luxuray" so he turned and ran once again in the fading Luxuray's direction

"Flip that Luxuray's quick, it's already almost out of my sight" I said to myself. Amy then laid her head onto my back and tried to gain some comfort out of the journey. She let out a small cry after a couple of minutes and I felt a few tears fall and soak through my T-shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong Amy?" I said concerned she may be hurt

"I, I was so scared for Aundrea's safety, they turned so quickly"

"Huh, I don't think I understand"

"What happened was I bought a small bottle of water in the café, put some in a cup and gave it to Aundrea and then had the rest to myself. All the people there were really nice, until I started to ask questions, then they started to avoid me and give me funny looks. I ignored it and carried on watching Aundrea. I then whispered

"Aw, I love you Aundrea" then they, the townspeople looked at me shocked and shouted

"No, not another one" then their look grew hot with anger and they all became enraged. I quickly grabbed Aundrea and ran as they let their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs and made them start firing at us. It was all because I said I loved him, I don't get it"

"Don't worry Amy" I said comfortingly "Everything will become clear soon" she stayed silent and wrapped her arms tighter around my chest and pressed her face into my back. It made me kind of, smile but I knew it could never work, she seemed to be more interested in this Alastair person anyway, and I knew I didn't have a chance. The sun slowly set giving off fantastic colours

"What a beautiful end to a horrific day" I said to myself as We slowly caught up to Murphy and Giles.


	10. Chapter 10 Time to move on

Chapter 10

Arcanine slowed down to a stop and me and Amy slid off it's back

"Thanks Arcanine" it gave a triumphant bark and was sucked back into the pokeball.

"Well that was fun wasn't it" Giles said sarcastically

"They obviously didn't like us poking around" Murphy said

"Well it was actually something else" Amy said openly "they all attacked me when I expressed my love to Aundrea". They both looked at her intrigued

"They obviously are very against Pokémon/Human couples" Giles joked "We all know it's illegal".

"Hmm, I suppose this is a lesson for us" Murphy said wisely

"How, it was all a misunderstanding" Giles said angrily

"We must be more careful when acting as if our Pokémon, well mates, are human" everyone just looked down in disappointment including me; this was going to be difficult.

"Oh well" I said as cheerfully as possible "We aren't around anyone at the moment"

"True, actually I have no idea where we are" Murphy said looking for his map in his back-pack.

"Ah, here it is, so we entered the city here… The house is here… We ran north so… We must be around here" He pointed at a wilderness of, well nothingness.

"I suppose this couldn't be more suitable for us rejects" Giles said trying to lighten the mood. It worked making Amy give a slight giggle, but her giggle faded and her face sank into I slight depression as she sat onto the floor looking at the pokeball that contained Aundrea

"Will we ever be accepted" Amy said to herself as Giles and Murphy started arguing on where to go next, Giles wanted to go to a restaurant because he didn't like the food Murphy bought but Murphy refused and started mocking him by saying

"Aww, does some body refuse to eat his din dins, aww stop being such a baby!" Murphy shouted. I quickly looked round at Giles who was in shock, Murphy has never shouted before, no matter how angry he got, Murphy always seamed to remain calm, this was new.

"Uhh, Murphy are you ok?" I said nervously, his face soon fell into more of an upset stance and he replied with a short sigh

"Sheesh, why can't you just not act like a three year old for one day" he said it so calmly, so quietly that Giles didn't know what to do. You could see the agitation in his face but he had already tipped Murphy over the edge once, he wasn't going to try another time. Amy had managed to completely ignore the commotion as she slowly muttered to herself

"Amy, this will all turn out right, for you and Aundrea" she looked up to me with a small amount of admiration in her eye but it soon faded

"I'm not only worried about me and Aundrea, or you or Giles or Murphy, I' worried about… Alastair"

"Hmm, has it stuck you yet that it was only his clothes and mobile they found"

"Huh?" she replied in confusion

"Doesn't that remind you of something that happens to us…?" I said trying to get the hint across. She gave a small gasp

"Of course, it's so obvious now but… he lived in the same village I did, did you visit his house, was it on your list

"I don't know, hey Murphy did we have any more forAzaleaTown?" Murphy stopped arguing and turned to face me

"No, I'm afraid not" he said shaking his head

"Oh, oh well you never know there maybe a lot more out there"

"Hm, maybe" she said slowly drifting off into her imagination. I wish there was something I could do but I knew there wasn't.

I started to make camp, helping Amy put up her tent and started making a fire. I brought a few rocks to encircle the fire and grabbed as many twigs as I could find. Giles got Flareon to light the fire and it started with ease.

"Uh… Darius?" Amy asked with a slightly embarrassed tone

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, uh… Well my tent was built for two, there is plenty of room, and I just thought you'd be warmer in a tent rather than outside" Her cheeks blushed slightly and Natascha's ears started to twitch.

"Uhh" I honestly had no idea how to answer, yes I would like to because I was already cold and it wasn't even night time but if I say yes… It might make things, rather awkward between us.

"Well, uhh, I… don't mind, what ever you want" I think I might have just got away with that, it's now up to her whether things might get awkward or not. Well that does make me seem slightly like a coward, but it's for the best

"Well, its open if you want to" she said her cheeks getting more and more rosy. I sighed and did what was best

"I'm sure I will be fine, but thanks for asking, I appreciate it" her slightly embarrassed look past as she gave a small smile

"Well you're welcome to come in if you do change your mind" she said happily. Ugh I wish she would stop tempting me. Natascha looked up at me and then changed me

"Oh, what's wrong Natascha?"

"Look, if you did that for me then I don't mind, you can sleep in her tent" I gave a small laugh

"No it's not because of that; it's just that I don't want things to get awkward between me and her"

"Well she has Aundrea, and she knows that your mine" she said with pride

"Huh, yer I won't ever make that mistake again" remembering the time when Natascha and Crystal met each other.

"Actually I might reconsider As a Pokémon as well it would be less awkward I believe" Natascha smiled and added

"As long as I'm there with you"

"Of course" I said smiling. I dragged my clothes into Amy's tent and Natascha dragged my sleeping bag in to the tent which both me and Natascha were going to use. I came in as Amy was just snuggling into her sleeping bag, she hadn't changed, and there was honestly no point really.

"Ah so you decided to join me after all" she said guessing I was one of the two Jolteons that entered her tent. I just smiled up at her, signaling I was the one she was mainly trying to speak to.

I snuggled up in the sleeping bag as Amy got out of hers to close the tent door. Natascha joined me and Amy went back into hers, as she did Aundrea joined her lying on her stomach under the covers.

"Hmm, they must have a very close bond don't you think?" I said to Natascha

"Uhh, yer I guess so" she said just trying to make herself comfortable. I moved to the very bottom of the sleeping bag so that Natascha could have the better part. I saw a glimpse of her smile, as it was very dark and then I felt her draw closer to me. She obviously didn't care where she was, salon as it was by my side. It made me smile.

Once morning commenced, my eyes slowly opened only, I felt a lot more cramped then when I fell asleep. I wiggled myself to the opening of the sleeping bag and looked upon Amy who was struin out diagonally over the tent floor. Aundrea was in the corner of the tent, he obviously got off of Amy as she moved through the night. I came outside to find Murphy packing up his sleeping bag; he seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Oh hey Natascha, up so early?" I just shook my head

"Oh, sorry Darius" There was a new sense of confidence in his voice, also he sounded incredibly relaxed,

"I wonder if it had anything to do with yesterday" I said to myself. As I thought about yesterday I remembered Arcanine, Arcanine didn't know about my transforming so it was about time to tell him. I went back into the tent, Natascha, Amy and Aundrea were all still fast asleep so I treaded carefully, grabbed my belt of pokéballs and came back out. I pressed the button of the ball which contained Arcanine and he shot out in a beam of light.

"Oh hey Natascha, why'd you releas... Wait you're not Natascha, your male... Darius?"

"Ok, how the heck did you work that out?" This was amazing, I knew no one had told him because last night was the first time I had let him out of his pokéball since I could transform

"Oh, well I have a knack for working things out"

"Arcanine, don't you trust me" I new he wasn't being honest with me

"Fine, I could smell you and your gender"

"You could smell me?" I said in disbelief

"Yer, everyone and everything has its own particular smell, and you kept yours, even when you became a... Wait how come your a Jolteon anyway?" Suddenly realizing that it isn't normal for humans to turn into pokémon

"Long story"

"Tell me" he pleaded

"Fine..." so I told him the whole story and he shockingly replied with

"Oh, understandable"

"What, how is any of that understandable?"

"Well it's the Ninetales curse, every Pokémon has heard of the Ninetales curse, haven't you?"

"No, maybe that's because I'm not a Pokémon"

"Hm, probably" I wondered for a few seconds and just incase I asked him

"Have you heard of any other cursed people?"

"Uhh, well actually yes"

"Really, who?"

"Uhh, well I promised them I wouldn't tell..." To be honest I didn't really care

"I'm your trainer and you will do as I say"

"But your so tiny" he laughed "what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

"Put you back in your pokéball" I said seriously

"Oh, yer, ok It was" he leaned in closely turning from a normal voice to a whisper "Aqua"

"Who? Oh you meanAlice"

"What you know her real name?"

"Yer of course I... Wait, so you knew she wasn't called Aqua?"

"Uh, well yes"

"How long have you known about Aqua...Alice's transformation?"

"A couple of years..." he said shyly

"What and you didn't think to tell me?"

"I just found out now that you could transform" he said angrily

"Oh yer, sorry". Soon everyone started waking up. First it was Giles, then Amy, well what I meant by everyone was all the humans, well human humans, not Pokémon humans

"Ugh this is way too confusing" I sighed.


	11. Chapter 11 A shock and a horror

**Chapter 11**

Natascha, Alice, Aundrea and Flareon finally woke up as we had packed everything but the tent away.

"Sheesh you were tired weren't you?" I said laughing

"Ugh, I don't feel so great" Natascha said with a dull voice

"Oh, are you ok?" I said more concerned

"Uh…" and with that she collapsed

"Oh my gosh! Natascha!" I shouted, she didn't flinch. Thankfully Murphy heard me and looked at Natascha with shock.

"Oh, no!" He picked her up with me still looking at her with concern. I suddenly looked over at Aundrea who was slowly getting out of the tent, he didn't look too great himself.

"Aundrea, are you ok?"

"Uh, well I kind of feel, tips…" he started to lose his balance and then collapsed exactly like Natascha.

"No, not Aundrea as well!" I ran over to Amy and tugged at her trousers, she was looking over Murphy's shoulder at Natascha. She looked round at me and said

"Oh, Darius, what do you want?" I ran over to Aundrea in answer. She then gave a short gasp and ran over to Aundrea and scooped him up

"Look Murphy, the same has happened to Aundrea" she said shocked. He looked over trying to think of anything that could have done this. He quickly put Natascha on the ground, so I ran over to her and laid my head upon her chest

"Oh, thank goodness she is still breathing" I stepped a couple of steps back to give Murphy a bit of room to check over Natascha. Amy was still cradling Aundrea who was still completely out of it. After a few tense minutes Amy couldn't hold her questions in for much longer

"What happened to them?"

"They were poisoned" he said in a dark voice

"What? You're kidding right?" Giles said unbelievingly

"I'm afraid not, what I don't understand is how it got into their system…" he went back into his thoughts once again

"Wait, what about Flareon?" Giles suddenly shouted, he went into his sleeping bag and took out Flareon who started to open her eyes.

"Whoa, why is everyone looking at me?" she said shocked

"You're ok?" I asked in confusion. Suddenly I felt a slight dizziness coming on

"Oh no, not me as well!" I said as I hit the ground and passed out.

After a while I slowly began opening my eyes, I had a hideous headache but at least I was awake. My vision started returning to normal with Murphy and Amy watching me.

"Whoa, I feel terrible, what happened?" I said groaning

"You were affected by the same poison as Natascha and Aundrea, but you're ok now" Amy said kindly looking into my eyes as she leaned over me. She stroked my head with a cold towel which gave me a bit of relief from my whacking headache. My eyes met hers so that she turned away and pulled back the towel in embarrassment.

"Wait how can you understand me? I'm a Jol…" I looked down to find I was human, and clothed.

"Wha… How did you?"

"Natascha did it" Murphy said before I could finish "she transformed you into being human as soon as she awoke"

"Wait so who got my clothes?" I asked just out of interest

"Uhh" Murphy and Amy looked at each other with embarrassment

"Well, me and Giles were out looking for a cure at the time Natascha changed you back, so Amy was the only one at the camp…". I looked over at Amy whose cheeks were slowly turning from a pale colour to bright red.

"Oh… So I guess you found the antidote?" I said this to try and relieve Amy from some of her embarrassment

"Well yes, but we found a better cure for you"

"Huh?"

"Apparently we all had it, well except me, Alice and Flareon. For some reason we had none of the substance inside us, not a trace"

"Hmm" I thought as Amy finally built up the courage to replace the wet towel upon my forehead. I fought for a little longer and then asked

"Did you have anything at the village?"

"What me?" Murphy asked

"Both of you"

"Well I had the bottle of water remember" Amy said

"Did you get it from a vending machine?"

"Oh no, it was a bottle I already had, I asked them to refill it"

"I didn't have anything…" Murphy said. A large grin crossed his face "Of course, it's so obvious!" He said cursing himself

"What is?" Amy said confused

"Look" he went off and dragged Giles over to Amy "Did you buy anything Giles?" His face turned sad and he sighed

"Fine, you got me, he pulled out of his small backpack a Flareon plushy "I bought a Flareon plushy" he said annoyed. Me, Amy and Murphy just looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Right" Murphy said seriously while me and Amy were still killing ourselves.

"Did you buy anything else, not to do with plushies?"

"Uh, well I had a coffee, but that's it"

"Exactly!" Murphy said triumphantly

"What?" Giles said. Me and Amy had finally calmed down so I decided to add

"Don't you get it, Me, Amy, Natascha, you and Aundrea all had something to drink in the village. They poisoned us!" Giles looked down at me in shock, down because I was lying on my sleeping bag on the grass,

"You think so?"

"I know so, but wait why didn't it affect Giles and Amy?" I asked Murphy

"Well there's a simple answer to that, it's not toxic to humans"

"That would explain why, when Darius was a Jolteon, he got the symptoms of it, but as a human the symptoms quickly started to fade"

"Well they didn't fade quickly enough" I said grumpily. Amy just smiled at me and said

"I'm sure the effects will ware away soon" she said sweetly. Even though I knew I wasn't in any danger, what she said comforted me a lot. I slowly closed my eyes as when they were open they felt as if they were worsening my headache. I felt once again the towel brush over my head. I heard the others start walking away, I heard Murphy go in the direction of Amy's tent so I guess he was going to start putting it down. After a few more seconds I felt as if I was almost asleep, Amy took the towel away from my head to allow me to go to sleep, but shockingly I felt something else on my forehead, it wasn't the towel, I knew that for sure, I saw an outline of someone through my eyelids, as the sun was directly in front of me and behind them.

"It was Amy" the sensation then stopped and I heard her slowly walk away.

"She kissed me?" I said in shock

"This is not good, what if Natascha finds out, or even worse, Aundrea!" I thought to myself. Weirdly though those thoughts slowly faded and new, more romantic feelings appeared, no matter how I tried to put them aside, because I knew it was wrong, I couldn't.

"This is going to ruin everything" I quietly said to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I finally woke up the next morning

"What the... I slept practically all of yesterday and all of last night?" Murphy was a few meters in front of me and heard me. He just turned around and laughed

"Actually I'm kind of glad you stayed asleep for another day, it aloud me to plan for today and I found the poison itself" he said proudly

"Really what was it?" he reached into his pocket and brought out a tiny mushroom. I looked in disbelief at the mushroom which was only as big as Murphy's thumb.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope" he said laughing

"Wait a minute, I swear I've eaten one of them" I said thoughtfully

"Most likely you have, there delicious" he said and popped it into his mouth

"Wha...?"

"Remember there not poisonous to humans, there actually really good for you"

"Humph" I sighed, "I could have been taken down by something a little more, threatening but no, it had to be a puny mushroom" I said grumpily folding my arms.

"Wait, where's Natascha?" I asked worried, suddenly I felt stirring beside me, it was Natasha. She looked up at me sleepily with a big smile on her face, I could tell she was worried about me.

"Hmm, I wonder... I wonder if she knew what Amy had done?" I thought to myself, she continued smiling at me so I guessed she didn't.

I felt well enough to get up and eat something, but not much, just a sandwich and soon, as everything was pretty much all packed up, we were on our way to the next house.

"So could I see what route we're taking then Murphy?" I said

"Uh, sure" he said surprised that I had any interest in what he had done, generally I would just leave him to his own devises but I decided to look at where we were heading to. He showed me a map of Sinnoh and a large red line was drawn over it showing our route.

"Wait a sec, this can't be right?" I said confused

"I'm afraid it's perfectly correct, we are heading toDarknightForest!"

"What?" the rest quickly added. "You can't be serious?" they said. They were as confused as I was.

"Look, if we want to get there by tomorrow..."

"Get where?" I said wondering if he meant the next house. He smiled and said happily

"My Uncles hotel"

"Wha..."

"Well the next house is in the same city, and I thought we could all do with a rest so I called up my Uncle and asked him to save us a few rooms and he was happy to"

"You're the best Murphy" I said daydreaming about what would be at his Uncles hotel. I have heard frequently about his five-star hotels. Loads of famous trainers have stayed at his hotels, even one of the Elite Four.

"So how many bedrooms did you ask for?" Amy said suddenly interested

"Oh, I just said a few, I guess that means we might have to share a few"

"That's fine" she said happily. She then turned to me and gave me a provocative look, I just replied with a smile and a shake of the head.

"There it is" Giles said warily

"Yup" Murphy confidently said egging us on to not slow down.

Slowly we started to enter into the Dark, depressing forest which seemed to slowly wrap around us leaving only I small amount of light left for us to see a small, dust path of which we followed cautiously. We all stuck close together, guess who was the closest to me... Amy who was practically leaning against my arm. I felt a small amount of guilt jolt through me, reminding me of who I should be with and I nudged Amy off. She looked at me with red cheeks and I slightly shocked expression on her face, I just shook my head and she turned away. Natascha was still completely oblivious to me and Amy's silent conversations.

"Hey, what was that?" Giles shouted breaking the long silence which we had endured for quite a while

"What was what?" Murphy said looking in the direction Giles was pointing. Suddenly Natascha, Aundrea, Alice and Flareon jumped and formed a protective circle around us.

"Oh no, something's coming" I said knowing the inevitable. The whole reason we didn't want to come here was that hundreds of people have gone missing in these woods, hundreds never to be seen again.

"Wait we don't have to be protected, Flareon change me" Giles said over seriously

"Yer us too" Murphy, Amy and I said simultaneously. They changed us with only about a second in difference between the first who changed and the last. We joined our partners in the protective circle and stared outwards looking for whatever was coming towards us. We could all feel it's presence but where exactly it was, we hadn't a clue. Suddenly an Umbreon jumped out of the bush beside Amy and smashed into her with a quick attack and then disappeared. Amy was knocked unconscious but we had no time to help her, we had our own worries.

"Watch out guys, it's just used pursuit, it could appear anywhere" Murphy said cautiously.

Suddenly another Umbreon jumped out of the same bush and attacked with shadow ball hitting Giles and causing him to hit a tree, knocking him unconscious, soon after the other Umbreon appeared and attackedAlicewith bite

"NO!" Murphy said angrily firing a water gun at the Umbreon attackingAlice, unfortunately it was quick, very quick dodging water gun and then moving onto Aundrea firing a shadow ball at him which was aimed incredibly well, taking out his legs and then finished it off with another bite.

"No more" I said feeling electricity charging up inside me. I then charged to wards the one which hadn't knocked out Aundrea and tried to attack it with volt tackle, it dodged but I wasn't about to stop chasing it. It jumped up into one of the nearby trees and I followed it without a second thought knocking it flying out of the tree.

"Yes!" I said cheering jumping next to the other attempting to startle it. Unfortunately it didn't work instead it said

"Humph, oh you really shouldn't have done that" as cockily as possible. Suddenly dark energy started building around it which was then soon let go causing the whole area around us exploded with dark energy. It sent everyone flying, excluding the Umbreon that used it and the other one which was too far away to receive the blast.

"Ugh" I stuttered as I got to my feet looking over the scars across my body caused by the blast.

"As I said, big mistake"

"What's, your problem?" Natascha said who had managed to stay on her feet the whole duration of the blast

"No problem, I just don't like visitors" he said even more cocky then the last comment he said. Natascha growled and let off a thunder shock which he dodged with ease and then smiled childishly

"This has to end now" I said quietly to my self. I dragged myself over to the other Umbreon which was completely paralyzed on the floor and shouted

"Hey rouge Umbreon, what would happen if your little friend got a bit of a shock" I said with a grin. Electricity started crackling around my lips as I started charging up a Thunderbolt. Its eyes quickly widened with horror

"No, don't hurt her!" He pleaded. Now I know what I was threatening to do was probably quite cowardly, to seriously hurt a Pokémon which was of no threat but it was all I could think of at that moment.

"Step away from Natascha!" I demanded placing my paw on the neck of the Umbreon which was lying down below me.

"Natascha?" It said confused "You have names?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's generally rare to find Pokémon with Human names"

"If you hadn't noticed we're not all we seem, I guess you hadn't noticed the pile of clothes over there" I said nodding over to all our clothes and luggage on the floor. His eyes widened even further

"No way, you can't be, your... human?" He said quietly

"Well done!" I said sarcastically

"..." He stopped talking for a few seconds and then smiled saying "Nice to meet you, I'm Predwolf"

"What?"

"I'm Predwolf, and that over there who your standing on is my mate, Bre"

"No! You're not, are you?" He just smiled and answered

"Yep, I'm human too"

"You can't be, what's your real name?" After I said that Murphy started lifting himself up out of the undergrowth he had landed in

"I'm Joe!" He said again smiling.


	12. Chapter 12 A mystery is uncovered

**Chapter 12**

Suddenly I heard some rustling to the left f me, Murphy was starting to come round

"Di… Did you say Jo?" He strained to say

"Yeah, why?"

"As in 'J' 'o'?"

"What? No, that's the female way of spelling Joe" He said confused

"Uhh… so wait, where do you live" Murphy said closing his eyes giving off a very confused look

"Uhh… well in the forest as you've noticed"

"No, I meant when you lived in a house"

"Oh, Violet city, why?"

"But that's where we're headed to find someone called Jo… Who had an Eevee?"

"No way, but I don't know anyone else called Jo, especially not a girl"

"Hmm, oh well" I said making light of the whole situation

"Hm, maybe there was a mistake in the article" Murphy said turning to me

"Maybe..." I agreed

"Hang on a sec! Why are you living in the forest?" I asked in disbelief that no one else thought to ask him. His face grew saddened and shy,

"I think we should attend to our fallen before we go on" he said completely changing the mood

"Yeah I think your right" Murphy agreed

"I've got a load of potions, there will be plenty to go around" I went over to our luggage which was in the middle of our clothes and opened a zip with my mouth, which wasn't exactly easy, and pulled out my stuff. I opened another zip, again with my mouth and grabbed a potion, also with my mouth

"Who knew mouths could be so useful" I said to myself sarcastically. I first sprayed it a couple of times on my self healing the cuts and bruises instantly, then I went over to Natascha, then Murphy healing them fully. Once I used it on Amy the bottle was finished so I went back over to my bag to get another one, all the time Joe was just watching me, I tried to just ignore it and get on with what I was doing. Everyone was now healed and slowly awakening, including Bre.

"I'm, uhh really sorry we attacked you" Bre said very shyly

"Hm, why did you attack us anyway?" I asked slightly accusingly

"Well, you know the reputation of these woods..." She said sincerely

"Hm, you seemed to be enjoying yourself though?" I said turning to Joe, he gave a slight chuckle and said

"That's because I love being an Umbreon, and if I get a chance to show off my... Umbreon-ness then fantastic"

"So you prefer your Pokémon form then?"

"Well it's not like I have a choice"

"Huh?"

"Well we can't change back" he said in all seriousness

"What?" I said in shock "Are you sure?"

"Uhh, well yes although to be honest I've never looked back once. As soon as I became an Umbreon and went through the whole question and answer thing with Bre then I merely just left"

"What, but what about your parents?" I said surprised he hadn't begun to think about how his disappearance could have affected his family

"I have none"

"... Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I had a pretty rubbish life until this little creature came into my life" he said nodding over to bre's direction, she turned and smiled back. She was in the middle of a conversation with Amy and Alice.

"So wait, what do you call yourself again?" I said remembering he had called himself something other than Joe

"Humph, I call myself Predwolf, I called myself Predwolf as a sign that my whole human life is behind me"

"Wow, you really do prefer being an Umbreon don't you?"

"Definitely... Wait a second, you've got clothes, luggage, why?"

"Uhh, well the fact is, we can change back to our human forms" suddenly I noticed in the corner of my eye Bre's ears prick up, she turned around with a very shocked expression upon her face

"You're kidding right?" She said with the same amount of shock as was expressed by her facial expression

"No, he's telling the truth" Giles said cutting in "Look I can show you, Flare..."

"Wait, wait, wait, don't you think you might want to do it in a tad bit more privacy"

"Oh, yer I suppose" he went over to the luggage and picked out his clothes and went off with Flareon following him all the way. We waited a couple of seconds and then we heard Giles say

"Go on then Flareon" Predwolf and Bre stared over in the direction of the tree Giles decided to get changed behind in suspense. Suddenly flames exploded outward from that direction

"Aaaah!" Everyone jumped to find a few piles of leaves catching alight and a few branches. They quickly spread with Alice and Murphy following them, unfortunately the flames seamed faster. I watched in horror as Giles staggered out from behind the tree with horrific burns all around his body, Flareon was just frozen with shock because of what she had just caused. I gasped and ran over to the potion that was still half full, grabbed it and ran over to Giles. As I got over to him he collapsed onto his back and let out a loud groan

"What did I do wrong?" He said to me as I sprayed the potion over him

"I... I don't know, did she use the wrong move?" I asked although I found it slightly difficult to accidentally use the wrong move

"No, no she did everything right and, and so did I" then his eyes slowly closed as the potion slowly took effect.

Finally Murphy and Alice managed to put all the fires out and Giles began recovering more rapidly.

"So, what happened?" I asked Flareon

"I, I don't know, I used ember on him as I usually do but instead of him absorbing the flame, he took the full force of it"

"Hmm, Murphy what about if you tried transforming?" I asked him because I had a slight theory

"Umm, ok just let me get my clo..."

"Never mind that, just try it, Alice try not to use your move fully ok?"

"Uhh, ok?" she said suspiciously. Alice charged up a Bubblebeam and fired it directly at Murphy, although restrained it still hit him fairly hard sending him through the air several meters

"Murphy!" she shouted

"I'll get my potion" I said as if it was a chore. I sprayed him a couple of times and he recovered, a lot faster than Giles. As he got up I said

"I bet you anything it's this forest!"

"You think?" Natascha said with great interest

"Yeah, some how it prevents us from transforming, that must be why you couldn't transform Joe... Predwolf"

"One question, how did you find out you could change humans?" Bre asked finally joining in on our conversation

"Well, Ninetales told us" Aundrea said

"Oh, Ninetales just attacked me"

"Well he attacked us the first time but after we came back he explained everything to us about being a Pokémon..."

"Uh...Oh, that would explain a bit"

"Why? Wait did Ninetales tell you anything?" I asked almost worried, it would tell me that at least some one had a worse time than us

"No, as soon as I was transformed I ran, ran away from that daycare centre, ran from the town and ran all the way...here"

"To the forest?"

"Exactly! I felt a kind of calling to it, I suppose it's in my nature, being an Umbreon"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just wait a sec, you transformed?" Predwolf said in disbelief

"You haven't told him yet?" I said

"Oh, uhh... Well I was going to tell you..." she said sincerely. He smiled and replied with

"Don't worry about it, can you tell me now at least?"

"Nope" she said smiling

"What, why?"

"I'm kidding, of course I'll tell you it all started when my mum went to drop off her two most prized Pokémon at the Pokémon day care centre. I begged her for me to come with her and she finally gave in and I hopped into the car and we were on our way. Once we got there I noticed a Nintetales fighting another Pokémon..."

"Yeah, yeah, we no about that part" I said remembering Natascha's story

"Huh? I just saw it attacking an Eevee" My eyes grew wide as I turned to Natascha

"Natascha?" she was just staring at the ground "aw, Natascha" I said comfortingly

"Why, is that important?" Bre said in confusion of course not knowing Natascha's story

"Uhh... No carry on" I said continuing to stare at Natascha

"Ok, well while I was in the forest I went to the very outskirts and noticed a young trainer, Joe. I ran over to him with all my might and jumped into his arms" Giles gave a short laugh and added

"Wow that sounds romantic" Predwolf gave Giles a slightly scornful look and Giles quickly stopped joking

"And one thing lead to another" Giles gave a few more chuckles but stopped as both Predwolf and Bre gave him a scornful look and as he noticed no one else was laughing with him.

"Wow, I never knew" He gave a huge smile and went to Bre's side

"So, uhh... Will this affect 'us' at all?" Bre asked worried, he gave a small laugh and said seriously

"Well, I think there may have to be a few changes"

"Huh?"

"For one thing, I think we need a few more friends" Bre smiled as she knew exactly what he meant

"Well? Can we?" she asked looking at us all

"Can you what?" Giles asked obviously not getting the hint

"Of course you can" Murphy said happily, which made everyone smile except for Giles because he still didn't get it.

"Of course you can what?" he said still confused

"Join our group!" I said irritated by his stupidity, Giles just looked upset, I knew he was faking it, and so did everyone else so we all ignored him.


	13. Chapter 13 Giles stupidity flares

**Chapter 13**

"So what do we do now?" Joe asked

"I suppose we might as well carry on to my uncle's hotel" Murphy said logically

"Ah awesome your uncle owns a hotel"

"Actually several, there part of the Benton collection"

"He owns Benton Hotels?" Joe asked shocked

"Yep" Murphy said in an almost triumphant way

"So I guess we're going to have to carry all our stuff then" Giles said finally getting out of his sulk

"Guess so" I said annoyed at not being able to change in the forest "What about if we go back the way we came, changed and then came back through the forest"

"It would take a while but it would probably be longer if we carried all our stuff as Pokémon"

"Great so let's go" Flareon said enthusiastically

"You seam happy Flareon?" I said mainly just to create conversation

"Yeah, it's just nice that we have just added to our group again and we've got a five star hotel just waiting for us"

"Hang on a sec, I've just noticed, why don't you have a human name?" Joe cut in

"Oh uhh, yeah actually why haven't you told me yet Flareon?" she looked at Giles nervously and then answered

"Because I've never liked my real name"

"Yeah, but I would still like to know it" Giles pushed, the way that Giles said it made me cringe slightly, he said it almost harshly, which I didn't agree with at all

"Well it's…"

"Yeah…" he said pressing further

"Angelina" Giles then made an odd noise, I guessed he was trying to stop himself laughing. I saw Flareon's fur began glowing and I felt the heat coming from her fur

"Giles, why are you laughing?" I said angrily

"Because it's a funny name" suddenly I felt a wave of heat blast past me from Flareon's direction

"I knew you would laugh" Flareon said in a furious voice, suddenly Giles stopped laughing and grew fearful. I had never seen this before, he seamed to freeze with fear as Flareon continued to look at him, scowling.

"I'm sorry Flareon, you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to" he said sympathetically

"That's complete crap, you would have gone on and on and on until I would have given in, and the result would have always been the same, you laughing" Giles then stupidly gave a smirk and then Flareon almost exploded literally

"That's it!" she said in a deep voice suddenly her fur grew hot, incredibly hot, so hot that I had to take a few steps back. The dried leaves beneath her began to crumple and then set alight, one by one, soon Flareon was engulfed in flames. Suddenly a huge blast of flames exploded from her setting more things alight but they soon drowned out

"Flareon, are you ok" I asked wondering whether that would help her calm down, unfortunately Giles had to open his big mouth once again and say

"Naa, she's fine, she's just throwing a tantrum, she's done this before you know" A scowled at Giles as the flames grew higher

"You know the least you could say is that you were sorry" I said angrily

"Why? She's the one that over reacted!"

"What? You idiot!" Suddenly I felt static begin to charge around my body, it quickly increased into small shocks hitting the ground causing a few sparks of flame to appear

"Uhh, Darius? Are you alright?" Natascha said worried. I gave her an evil grin and said falsely happily

"Yer perfect, I'm just going to play target practice with Giles here" Suddenly Giles whole face dropped, including everyone else's, no one had ever seamed me this angry and the truth is I haven't ever been this angry. Sparks began to fly further as the charge became increased.

Suddenly everyone's faces dropped and they all looked upward, it kind of confused me until I turned around, what I saw made my fur suddenly stop sparking, out of fear. Flareon, from a small fire had turned into the biggest Fire spin I had ever seen, the swirling flames went over the tree tops, but there was something different about this, it seamed different, it was controlled, flames weren't flying around they stayed in a perfect cone shape.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said with her mouth wide open

"You think it's a good time to say sorry now Giles" I said nervously, he just stared at the swirling tornado of flames and was frozen

"I…I, I, I'm, I'm so, so, sorry" he said turning his head away as the heat grew more intense. Suddenly the Fire spin began to dissipate and soon all it became was smoke because of the scorched ground beneath it.

Then a small figure was revealed, it was Flareon and she didn't look impressed

"See, I actually have to put on a display like that before I can actually get him to say sorry and admit he was wrong"

"Well I technically never admitted…" I dug my elbow into his ribs to stop him saying something stupid, I knew exactly what he was going to say and it wasn't clever.

"Ugh, you're an idiot Giles, count us as over" Everyone gasped including Giles

"Are, are you serious?"

"Completely" she said still in an angry voice, she then began to walk off but stopped after a couple of steps

"I will stay in this 'group' but I just Giles to know that I do not love him, and I will never love him" Giles expression darkened, I couldn't tell if he was upset, angry or just plain confused (which is usual).

"G, Giles?" I said quietly

"I, I can't believe it" he said mumbling to himself,

"Are you ok?" I said sympathetically

"I, I just need to be alone for a bit" He then began to walk off

"I'll come with..."

"No! I just want to be alone..." He then continued to wonder down further into the dark forest, I just sighed in response. I then looked round to see everyone continuing to the beginning of the trail to transform back into human form

"Aren't any of you worried about Giles?" I said kind of knowing the answer, I just got replies such as 'nope' and 'not really' which made me sigh again. But to be completely honest I wasn't going to follow him so I decided to go back with the others. We all carried a bit of luggage or clothes so it was fair.

We finally got to the edge of the forest to find Flareon wallowing in depression

"Flareon, are you ok?" Murphy said concerned, she looked round, tears were flowing down both cheeks and her expression added to her depressed state

"'_sniff_' yer, I'm fine" she said with a quiet voice

"It will be alright" Amy said sitting next to her

"Yeah" I added sitting on her other side, I noticed Amy smile at me quickly but I ignored it and continued to comfort Flareon. I wiped away her tears with my paw and lifted up her head

"It will be fine, now we've got to go, ok?" I said in a slightly lighter tone, she seamed to almost appreciate it and instantly got up

"Yeah, your right" she said now with a slightly less depressed expression on her face. Me, Murphy and Amy all started getting our clothes

"Actually! I've got an idea" I said happily, "Murphy?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got plenty of spare clothes right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you let Predwolf..."

"You can call me juts 'Pred' if you want..." he said kind of shyly

"Uhh, ok..." I said kind of startled by his addition into our conversation

"Oh, of course!" Murphy said "As we are outside the forest I suppose you should be able to change" he said turning to Pred. His eyes widened as he realized what we were talking about, he turned to Bre who nodded happily

"Uhh, I guess we could give it a go, so how does this work?"

"Well" Murphy started "all Bre has to do is use the same move on you as she used to turn you into an Umbreon"

"Oh, it's that simple?"

"Yup" I said smiling

"That's easy, I used Shadow ball" Bre added. They set themselves up with Bre a few meters away from Pred, ready to use Shadow ball

"Hey, why are you guys turning around?" he said confused

"The same reason I went to change Giles behind a tree, when you transform, clothes aren't included" Flareon said, sounding surprisingly fine

"Oh ok" he said, we continued to turn around and then I gasped

"Oh no!" I said shocked, I looked at Murphy who was as shocked as me. Pred turned to see why I had gasped and realized immediately, followed by Bre

"Come on, we've got to go" I said running back into the forest. Murphy was still staring in awe at the blazing forest in the background, the flames reached about ten meters into the sky, and smoke billowed with it.

"This is not good" Murphy said turning and running after me. Alice, Pred and Bre followed him a few meters back. I charged off the path dodging the trees and shrubs not slowing down for anything.

Soon a dark mist began to fill the air and I started to see an orange glow in the distance. I began to cough and splutter as the smoke began to thicken which forced me to slow to a walk, I heard Murphy and the others begin to cough but not Flareon, I suppose it must be fine for fire types in this condition, although I'm not sure how. I finally had to stop as a wall of burning trees blocked my path, I allowed the others to catch up and then said

"I'm afraid it's impossible to get through" I looked at Flareon who was also looking at me with a worried expression "I'm sorry but you're the only one who will be able to get through there unharmed" she just nodded and began to plod off. I wasn't sure if she was concerned for Giles or annoyed to go and have to see him again after all that.

"Ok, Murphy and Alice, you use your Water gun attack to try and dowse the flames while me and Natascha try and find another route into that blaze. Suddenly Flareon began to back out of the flames, dragging an unconscious Giles

"He probably tried to suffocate himself" Murphy said very unsympathetically, I just scowled at him

"Is he breathing" I said worried

"Yeah, but..." she nudged him over to reveal some horrific scars

"Oh my... Those burns are horrific" Murphy looked at me and shook his head

"I'm afraid Darius, there not burns, and there scars, from a Pokémon attack" My eyes widened and thoughts began to flood my mind

"What? What attack did this? Who could have done this? Is it still here...?"


	14. Chapter 14 Utter destruction

**Chapter 14**

As the others moved around restlessly trying to find an explanation I just stared forward, I thought I could see some sort of shadow but I wasn't sure. Suddenly the shadow started to become more visible and then large red eyes beamed from the smoke filled forest staring straight in my direction

"Uhh, guys?" I said nervously. The figure came closer and closer still looking directly at me. The others came to my side and I just pointed in the direction of the approaching figure

"What do we do?" Amy asked nudging up to me, scared, I just sighed and replied

"Well at least we no one thing… It's not friendly!" then the figure stopped, the red eyes seamed to increase in brightness, and with that intimidation. Suddenly everything went quiet, we were frozen and the figure was seemingly motionless. All we could here were the embers still burning away.

Suddenly my eyes widened and my hearts pace quickened as the figure lifted its head

"RUN!" I shouted at the top of my voice, suddenly the whole figure began to glow red, we all scattered and the red energy grew in intensity. Suddenly the whole figure exploded blowing the smoke away from the area with huge plumes of fire.

I was knocked off my feet at the explosion and was dazed slightly

"Ughhh" My head span slightly, then my heart sunk as I heard the noise of paws tapping the ground, I could tell it was running, and in my direction

"Why was it after me?" I asked my self as I staggered to my feet. Suddenly the Pokémon skidded to my side

"Ninetales!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I felt dread overtake me as its eyes stared right at me. I got ready to run as energy, not fire, began to build around its mouth. I then ran at my fastest occasionally looking back at the Ninetales which was still building up energy

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I said as I dodged the trees at a ferocious speed, faster than I had ever gone before. Then I noticed in the corner of my eye the Ninetales get into an attack position. Suddenly released the built up energy and a huge beam of light shot from its direction smashing through the trees behind me like they were nothing but a twigs.

Then I dodged and froze watching the beam shoot past me smashing through many other trees until the beam ran out of energy. I was frozen, with fear.

"Uh, eh" I couldn't even speak. Then out of the dust the Ninetales began to walk towards me, it knew I was frozen, I was an easy target… I was dead. I braced myself for what the Ninetales was about to unleash upon me. I just continued walking until it stood right above me looking down at my fear stricken face. It smiled and then said

"It's a shame it had to end this way, Darius!"

"What?" I shouted in surprise at it knowing my name… before I could think the Ninetales suddenly looked round as if surprised by something, I had to admit I didn't notice anything.

Suddenly out of the bushes beside us Bre and Pred shot out and tackled the shocked Ninetales which was flung a fair distance actually, I was surprised.

"Darius are you alright?" Bre asked concerned

"Y… Yeah I think so…" I said slowly regaining mobility again. I then noticed Bre's face gain a slight look of relief which made me happy, happy that some one was there looking out for me. But before I could thank her the Ninetales got up, furious than ever that it had been tackled just before it was about to make it's kill.

"Come with us" Pred said quickly jumping up into a tree, soon to be followed by Bre. I looked at the tree and then back at the Ninetales who, unfortunately, was charging another Hyperbeam.

I quickly looked back at the tree and ran and jumped up onto one of its branches. Pred and Bre were both waiting for me but quickly carried on and jumped into the tree beside and then kept going. I followed as best I could but I hadn't had as much practice as them.

As I landed in the next tree I noticed that Pred and Bre had frozen. I was about to ask but my instinct began to kick in and my ears began to prick up and listen around. There wasn't a sound, no flames burning, no rustling, no nothing. Then we all looked down at the bush beneath us. We were all about to be ready for another battle but then Murphy raised his head

"Uh, hey guys" he said nervously.

"Few" I said silently, I gave a slight laugh and said "We thought you were…" then my ears turned violently, facing behind me and there was a long '_SCREECH_' that filled the air. This hadn't occurred the last time it used a Hyperbeam, which struck me with fear.

"What could it be?" I said flicking through my training days, "what move, what move" then it clicked. I felt the colour drain from my face and I felt my heart sink even further.

"Flame charge…" I whispered to myself. Then I looked behind me noticing some small explosions. I felt my body begin to quiver and I let out a slight whimper which attracted Pred and Bre's attention and they noticed my nervous state.

"Are... Are you ok?" Bre asked nervously. I couldn't reply, I was completely frozen once again. The explosions began getting closer and closer until the tree were sitting upon exploded a few inches upward and then fell unto the ground flinging me, Pred and Bre several meters into the air and then falling into the tree which as now lying on the ground in splinters.

"Ugh…" I began lifting myself up on top of the fallen tree and looking around, I noticed Murphy, Alice, Amy, Aundrea and Flareon surrounding the flaming Ninetales, they were soon joined by Pred and Bre, although they were pretty bettered. I walked over to complete the circle around the Ninetales which watched me the whole way.

"Hang on… Where's Natascha?" I said looking around at everyone else, they all shrugged their shoulders and then I looked up at Ninetales who said

"Oh her, oh she was easy" The Ninetales grin struck fury and anger into me. I felt my blood begin to boil and static began to accumulate on my fur

"Oh calm down, I didn't kill her" he said, almost like it was going to calm me down. Soon sparks began to spring out everywhere

"Argh, why are you attacking us?" I shouted, I then felt a sort of uncontrollability, like when that Graveler attacked Natascha but this time, it was stronger. I noticed the sky begin to darken and lightening began to spring from one side of the sky to another. Everyone was looking up at it in fear.

Suddenly a bolt of lightening shot down, straight into me, but nothing happened. Static just fizzed around on the surface of my fur. I stood completely still as bolt after bolt of lightening hit me. Everyone was in awe, everyone but me, I just stood there as I felt my power increase and increase. I could feel an immense pressure, it was as if the bolts of lightening were bashing at my sides, trying to escape. Then Ninetales began to say nervously

"Be... Because…" suddenly I launched at it, lightening went everywhere as I made contact and I sent the Ninetales flying into the tree behind. But I wasn't about to stop there. I began growing more and more angry, static completely covered my body, Everyone's face, including Ninetales, grew a look of fear, a fear of what I was about to do, and I knew exactly what I was about to do.

I then let it all go

"Argh!" Bolts of lightening flew in every direction hitting Ninetales several times. The Bolts of lightening continued flying around hitting trees, completely destroying them and unfortunately, the reason why my friends had a look of fear on their faces, they were hit too. Each one of them was hit, some of them twice! Sending them into to the surrounding trees and shrubs.

I gasped and then relinquished my attack, noticing what I had done. I had almost killed the Ninetales, I could hear it's breathing from where I was standing, and it didn't sound good. I turned and looked at my friends bodies strewn around the now open area (as I had destroyed the trees), there bodies were smoking slightly and I noticed Amy, who was by far the worst off. She was standing right next to me when I let my Discharge loose.

"Amy!" I shouted as I ran up to her motionless body, she didn't flitch

"Amy!" I said again, nudging her with my nose onto her side which revealed the extent of what I had done. My eyes widened as I looked around her back and side, the scars were, horrific, each one was pouring blood from it.

"No, Amy…" Tears began to form and run from my eyes. She was gone. I had killed her.

"Arg" why, why don't I think these things through I said looking over the other scarred, dusty, motionless bodies

"Uhmmm…" I then noticed that Amy began to twitch

"Amy!" I shouted

"Uugh" she then began to open her eyes. A smile than began to grow across her face

"Di…Did we win?" she said before laying her head back on the ground, her eyes again shut. I felt myself well up inside. That sadness then turned to anger, burning anger.

I looked round to Ninetales who was beginning to awaken

"This… this is your fault" I said furiously. His eyes widened as he realized that I hadn't finished

"Now now, there isn't any reason to do something hasty… I… I will tell you everything, how to…"

"Oh it's too late for that" I said with a grin of impending doom, for Ninetales. Static began to fill my body, not just my fur, but I could feel it all through my body.

The Ninetales began to try and push it's self back against the tree, its look… It's look of complete fear, like it was staring death straight in the eye, which wasn't far off actually. I gave a short laugh as I felt power like nothing I had felt before, I knew it wasn't going to survive this blow… And I was glad.

"Darius don't" I looked round to see Natascha standing a few feet away. Burns covered her body, head to foot. It infuriated me to see my mate in such a condition. I then felt myself change, I don't know what into but something new, something… Better. My instincts took over and protectiveness added to reasons why I should kill this Ninetales.

"Seriously Darius, don't do this. We need his knowledge" Natascha said again trying to convince me to preserve this… This cursed beast

"How can I, after everything" I felt my eyes begin to burn, sparks rushed into my legs and into the floor below. The injured Ninetales tried to get to its feet but it was useless, it was doomed.

"Come on, I'm still here, you haven't lost everything"

"Humph" My mind began to spin and thoughts began to create themselves, in effect, I wasn't doing anything, it was like I was being controlled

"What about Samantha?" I said

"Huh?" Natascha said out of surprise. The Ninetales eyes began to widen

"Shall we ask the Ninetales why we haven't encountered the other trainer Samantha?" Natascha looked at me with fear

"Now, now I know what this looks like, I didn't hurt her"

"Really?" I said scowling

"I'm not saying we didn't meet… Or battle"

"See!"

"She challenged me, she was so angry at what I had done that she attacked me without warning, unfortunately she wasn't strong enough"

"Liar!" I shouted, sparks flew everywhere but I was just waiting, waiting for the perfect moment.

Then out of nowhere I was hit and I skidded across the ground. I looked up to see Natascha, she looked in pain

"You're… You're willing to go against me, to save that!" I said as furious as ever

"He doesn't deserved to die" she said struggling to breath

"You, you…" I didn't know what to say, suddenly I felt my rage increase further, and it was now.

"Get out of my way" I said angrily getting up and standing above Natascha.

"No, I won't let you kill him"

"Ugh" I said annoyed, so I just barged her out the way sending her to the ground with ease. She stayed there more or less. Struggling to get to her feet to save the worthless Ninetales, I then charged up my next attack. I knew what I was going to use, Thundershock, to add a slight bit of irony to the situation. I struggled to keep the power within me. Then I let it go, suddenly though Natascha jumped up in front of me.

"NO!" she took the full force of the attack sending her flying into the tree which Ninetales was leaning against, she then landed in front of the scared Ninetales.

"What? Why did she…? What have I done?" I said to myself.

"Oh my gosh" Ninetales said, his eyes full of fear.

"I didn't want this! I wasn't supposed to curse them to their death, what have I done?" he said with hurt in his voice. My mind was all over the place, that attack would have finished… No I refuse to say that I have just killed my own mate…

Her body lay there, motionless, I couldn't see her chest moving, meaning... She wasn't breathing.

"No!" I said at the top of my voice, tears began to run down my face. I was surrounded by destruction, destruction I had caused. The Ninetales then looked at me with great sadness and fear, then it began to slowly slip into unconsciousness which just made me think, maybe I was the last thing that Ninetales will ever see…

I had won, kind of, just at the expense of everything I had.


	15. Chapter 15 Friendship at an end?

**Chapter not fully done but it's here**

**Enjoy**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter 15**

I looked around at everyone,

"They were my friends…" I said saddened. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as I looked upon my beloved Natascha.

It was slowly getting darker and I noticed no sign of change so began to curl up next to Natascha's still motionless body. I laid my heavy head upon Natascha's chest, against her wounds, which were slowly healing, very slowly. I kept replaying the whole scenario in my head that night, what I could have done, what I should have done and, inevitably, what I did.

I slowly began to wake up, my eyes heavy. I lifted my head from the dusty floor and…

"Wait…?" I looked down to find Natascha gone! I looked around restlessly and found that no one was here, they were all gone

"Wha… What happened?" Thoughts blurred through my head, did I do something last night that I don't remember…

"Am, am I still dreaming?" I thought to myself. I looked around some more and there were marks on the ground from where they were lying. Suddenly my nose caught hold of a familiar scent

"Natascha!" I shouted happily, recognizing the scent. I jumped to my feet and began charging in the direction of the scent, as I did I smelt the collected scents of my friends. A smile grew across my face, even though this was kind of weird I was just happy that they were alive… Well I think they are anyway.

I charged around a corner and to my happiness, found my friends, Natascha and even Ninetales. My jaw dropped with shock of seeing them but also with happiness. I was ecstatic

"Natascha… Giles, Murphy, Amy…" I said with relief, but for some reason they returned my happy glance with a sad expression. I ginored it and asked them

"It's so nice to see you, I thought you were... You know..."

"We almost were" Giles said angrily "But thankfully Ninetales woke up during the ngiht" I looked over to Ninetales who also possessed this sad expression, which I also ignored

"He managed to wake me up, then I went and healed the others" I looked over to the suite case which possessed a large amount of used up Super potions, they were mine but I'm glad they used them

"Wait, why didn't I..." I thought to myself... I guess I just didn't think of it, I was so blinded by anger and grief that I didn't know what to do. My memories of last night began to recollect in my mind and I went over the scenario once more. I then looked back up and decided to ask about their unhappy expressions

"Uh, is there something wrong?" I asked with my happy tone slowly decreasing

"Darius, I'm sorry" Giles said, he looked down at the ground, his anger subsided and it turned into sorrow

"Sorry for what?" I asked now slightly panicking

"Darius, after we woke up, one by one, we had a… Meeting, I suppose you could call it" Murphy said with a sadder more mysterious tone. I just looked at them, I didn't know what they were talking about, I'm happy their alive but there attitudes and this seemingly mysterious meeting destroyed that first feeling of happiness.

"Natascha… You tell him…" Amy said, she seamed the most upset of all of them. I turned to my beloved mate with a small gleam of hope that what she was about to tell me wasn't as bad as it sounds.

She gave a small sigh before beginning

"Darius, once we had all woken up, including Ninetales who was the last to awaken" I gave a quick 'sorry' glance over to Ninetales but he almost seamed sorrier for me

"Carry on"

"And we've decided… You can't be part of this group any more…"

"What?" She cringed as I let out my complete and utter shock verbally

"You can't kick me out, I created this group!" I said angrily

"I'm sorry but we've decided that your just too dangerous to have around" Flareon said shyly

"How?" I snapped, completely ignoring what happened yesterday, which was probably the biggest event that has happened in my life

"Uh, how? Try 'you would sacrifice your own friends just to get revenge on an old Pokémon" Giles said angrily, he gave me a slightly stern look which caused tears to come to my eyes

"I… I've lost my friends" I gave up my friends for stupid revenge

"Wha… What about you?" I said with tears dripping from my cheeks, turning to Natascha

"I'm staying with you" she said with a hint of a grin, but it soon dissipated as she begun to think of what she would be losing.

"Are, are you sure?" I said, I know she was my mate, but I don't want her to take punishment when it was my fault. A larger smile grew across her face

"Darius, I will always stay with you, no matter what" That one sentence comforted me greatly, it even made me smile which, under the painful circumstances, shouldn't exist.

I turned my head to see a small plastic bag containing mine and Natascha's clothes, I sighed and then said

"Then I guess... This is it" I said sadly

"I guess so... My friend" Murphy said very nobly. Giles didn't even look at me as I looked around. The others (Alice, Aundrea and Flareon) just gave me a sad look of farewell. Murphy seamed to be the one most untouched, but that was just his special way of dealing with things, just carry on...

Murphy began to walk away with the others holding their heads low, Giles' the most so, he still refused to look at my face as he trailed on, at the back of the queue. I sighed and sat down

"I just can't believe that I have done all of this... Ruined a perfectly good relationship, almost killing them, and now it looks as if I'll lose them anyway..." I looked sadly over to Natascha who gave me a comforting smile

"Not ruined, postponed I would say. They still like you, their just doing it until you learn to... Have more control" I looked up and found Ninetales looking strait at me

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked him, pretty sure I knew the answer anyway

"I'm staying" he said smiling

"What, in the forest?"

"No, with you" this was incredibly expected that I wasn't sure how to reply

"Uhh, not to sound rude or anything but why?"

"Because I think you're the only one that will accept my training" he grinned further as he looked over both me and Natascha

"Uh, what training"

"Transforming a human into a Pokémon isn't the only ability you gained Natascha" he said looking directly at her who actually seamed kind of shocked to see that he was still here

"Huh?" she said confused

"Humph, you don't know the half of it" he said again grinning

"Please, teach us" I said, I knew I had just lost my best friends and I should be grieving over that alone but... I just wanted to get that out of my head for the moment, grieving can wait.

Ninetales then got up and began walking in the opposite direction to where Murphy and that went so I followed with Natascha behind dragging the clothes behind her. I looked over down the path of which Murphy and the others took and caught sight of their luggage for a few seconds, but it soon dissapeared into the distance. I shook my head to try and get my mind off it and looked at Natascha who was struggling with the bag of clothes.

"Oh sorry do you want me to take that" I said apologetically, she stopped and said

"Uhh, yeah it would be easier" I knocked the bag over and some clothes came out, I signaled for Natascha to transform me and she did and I quickly got changed, I don't even think Ninetales noticed as he kept on walking completely oblivious to us stopping.

I got changed and carried the bag as we then started again on our new journey, a journey of discovery...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Sorry this is quite a short chapter but i think it's a good lead into my next chapter, rather than trying to stuff it all into one chapter**

**Remember, please review ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 The new journey begins

**Finally, the next chapter is here! Sorry it took so long, I've been very busy and… I had no idea what to put XD**

**Enjoy ;)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter 16**

As we walked my mind wondered through what Ninetales meant by 'Transforming isn't the only ability you gained…'

"What could he of meant?" I kept thinking to myself. Then as I looked up I noticed a small shed-like building and a girl leaning against one of its walls, she looked around the same age as us. As we closed in the girl lifted her head slightly and noticed Ninetales

"Oh, Ninetales your back!" she said happily, she then fully lifted her head and spotted me and Natascha

"Huh?" She looked at us puzzled, as if she recognized us but at the same time had no idea. Ninetales just nodded towards her. She gave him a more puzzled look and followed him into the shed.

As me and Natascha entered we noticed another person, a boy again. He seamed around the same age as me and Natascha. The boy stood up and he put his arm around the girl, they were obviously a couple

"Now, let me introduce our newest members" Ninetales started "This is Darius and this is…"

"Wait what! How… How the heck can I understand you?" I looked at him, staring

"Sheesh, he's a real new-be" the boy commented but the Ninetales gave him a spiteful look and the boys smile faded

"This is only one of the many abilities you've acquired from my uh… Curse"

"You're kidding! We can talk to Pokémon out of our Pokémon forms!"

"Yep" the girl added smiling at me happily

"So yeah back to business, this is Darius and Natascha"

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling while sticking my hand out. Suddenly the girl launched at me and wrapped her arms around me

"Ugh, it's so nice to finally meet someone with the same ability as us" I was slightly caught-off by her launch but quickly wrapped my arms around her and she seamed to be happy with that

"So what are your names?" I asked them as the girl removed herself from me

"Well I'm Sam…"

"Wait your Samantha!"

"Huh… Have you heard of me…?"

"Uhh, well kind of…" Natascha added

"Yeah… from some towns people near by…" I said waiting for her to react

"Ugh, those idiots!"

"Yeah tell me about it" I said laughing

"Huh?" she said confused

"We kind of got the same 'special treatment' as you did"

"They chased you away too"

"Yup" Natascha and I said smiling, I looked over to the boy who didn't seam amused at all by this

"Uhh, and what about your name?" I said looking over to the boy, trying to get him into the conversation

"Oh that's Elliott" Sam said smiling

"Nice to meet you" I said sticking my hand out friendly. Weirdly though all he did was give it a funny look, I looked over to Sam who was looking back slightly nervously

"You're suppose to shake it Elliott" she said trying to shrug off her embarrassment.

He stuck his and out and wrapped his around mine, I just quickly shook it and let go and his expression of confusion was unchanged

"Well it's great to finally meet the sixth couple of our little group" I said happily

"What?" the girl said surprised, even the boy seamed to light up

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"How many have you met with our 'special abilities'?" she said still sounding shocked

"Well not including myself we've met four other couples" I then whispered to myself "One that doesn't seam like much of a couple at the moment" I was talking about Giles and Flareon of course.

"You have got to be kidding me! Ninetales why didn't you tell us before?"

"Well I thought that… Well If I told you that I had put a curse on so many people that you would… Well I don't know attack me…" He then looked at me and gave me a smirk which a returned a shocked expression.

"Huh…?" she said looking up at me

"Uhh, long story" I said nervously

"Please tell, I love stories" she said sitting on the floor crossing her legs

"Sheesh your persistent, maybe later ok"

"Ok…" she said childishly

"hang on… I've got a question…Are you a couple?" I said looking at Sam and Elliot suspiciously

"Huh, yeah" Sam said confused

"But how can that be… Where's your Pokémon?" she and Elliot then gave me another funny look

"I will show you after you have completed my training" Ninetales said a slightly irritated tone

"Wait… Elliott… You're her…"

"Yes… I was her Espeon"

"But… But how can that be… You're both human…?"

"Look… Sit down…" Ninetales said slightly disappointedly

"When I found Sam and her Espeon I decided to train them with my knowledge, it was my curse and of course I knew the secret abilities to it. Funnily enough she had actually learnt a few of them already, she came right up to me and began talking to me and that's when I invited her. But as we were training she decided to… Do her own little experiment…" I turned to her and she smiled with Elliott sitting next to her with his arm around her once again

"Go on…" I said interested

"Well she managed to get both of them human at the same time… And that's all there is to it" he said nervously

"Ninetales…" Sam said annoyed "Look this is what we did, I got Elliott too transform me and then told him that when I count to three I want him to hit me with a Psybeam. So I counted to three but as soon as I said three I let out a Psybeam as well causing us both to transform at the same time"

"Wh… I never thought of that…" I said looking towards Natascha

"But please don't do it yet" I noticed Ninetales almost begging "Unlike these two you will be able to finish my training as long as you don't prevent yourselves from becoming a Pokémon ever again…"

I looked towards Natascha who seamed as astounded as I was.


	17. Chapter 17 Our first new ability

**Chapter 17**

I looked towards Natascha who gave me a look of immense happiness

"Oh my gosh! I can become human, and with you" she said jumping up to me. I caught her and hugged her happily. I had completely forgotten about how she hadn't been able to become human with me

"Wait a sec… I remember a while ago we were attacked…" I said turning to Ninetales

"Yeah what about that bit about the curse which expressed that we would never become fully human again?" Natascha said jumping back out of my arms

"Oh yeah… Uh well that was a bit of a… lie…" he said nervously, Natascha looked angry but quickly calmed down

"Well I suppose it's a good thing it is" She turned back at me and smiled, I returned her happy expression

"Yeah sorry about that bit of the curse…" He sounded quite sincere at this point "honestly I never really meant for this to happen…"

"Huh… What do you mean?" I said confused, everyone else seamed to have the exact same confused look I was expressing

"I was angry, Natascha, you were the first as you may have guessed… Once that happened things got out of hand. My… Uh… Mate left me because I did that to you Natascha. I knew she was right, it was wrong of me… Well I know that now, I definatly didn't think like that when it happened! I was furious so I got every human trainer I could until…"

"Until what?" Sam said worried, I saw a tear slowly run down his cheek

"What happened Ninetales?" I said as sympathetically as I could

"I cursed my… My own trainer!" tears began streaming down his face and he struggled not to follow through

"Ahhh!" Sam fell to the floor wrapping her arms round the sobbing Ninetales

"But it gets worse… Remember there was an added bit to the curse. That the human wouldn't remember their past so… She forgot me…" I gasped and listened intently as Ninetales carried on

"She attacked me as soon as she had transformed but I didn't fight back, but I never told her why. Then that is when she was taken. That day exposed the reality of what I had just done and I cried that whole night, but no one was there to comfort me. Everyone despised me for what I had done, I was alone…"

"Who was it Ninetales…?" Sam asked softly, he cringed further

"It... It doesn't matter!" I gasped again and looked at Natascha shocked

"Ninetles... You can tell us..." sam said kindly but was unfortunatly met by more frustration

"It doesn't matter!"

"Well if it was one of our group... But wait you attacked us…?" Sam gave me a funny look then anger filled her face

"Ninetales, you attacked them!" She said angrilly

"Ugh... Just leave it!" He said turing away

"I… was just so angry... To see them so happy" I looked at him shocked, I was a bit unsure on what he meant but I just guessed he felt some sort of anger due to losing his trainer.

"That's no reason to attack people" Sam said angrily

"I'm sorry…" he said sitting down sadly

"Well that's alright… I did win after all" I said laughing, Natascha however didn't look amused and I paused awkwardly as I noticed everyone was giving me funny looks. Ninetales shook his head and sucked up his tears and within a few seconds he seamed fine.

"Ok… Well shall we start or do you want to wait till tomorrow?" Ninetales said trying to change the subject.

"Hey Ninetales, could we teach them?" Sam suddenly said with excitement. He looked surprised at her sudden excitement and replied

"Uh, I don't see why not as long as Darius and Natascha don't mind." Sam looked over to me with a big grin on her face.

"Uh, I guess that will be ok…"

"Yay!" she sang happily "Come on!" she said grabbing my arm and running out the shed, Natascha and Elliot followed slowly behind laughing.

"So wait! What else do you know about the 'abilities'?" she said stopping suddenly.

"Uh, not much really, except for the talking to Pokémon thing I don't know anything else" she seamed to like this answer as a grin spread across her face.

"This is going to be great!" I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Ok, first lesson, moves!" Natascha and Elliot were a few meters away talking happily so I just listened to Sam happily

"Well yeah I guessed I could use moves being a Pokémon and all" she then gave me a very creepy looking smile

"Humph" She then closed her eyes, I wasn't to sure what she was doing but it weird me out. Suddenly she opened her eyes again and I had to stop myself from jumping back.

Her eyes were a deep purple with a purple light slowly glowing out of them. Suddenly I began to feel myself getting lighter, I then looked down and saw that the floor was getting further and further away from me.

"Wha… What the hell! Put me down!" I shouted out of panic. The glowing then stopped and I then just realized what I had done. I fell about three meters onto my back

"…Ow…" I said cringing at the various 'clicks' through my body

"Have fun?" Sam asked sarcastically. I then got up and stretched again creating a lot of 'clicks' and then gave her a look of shock

"How the… How the heck did you do that?" I said in shock. She giggled happily in response

"It's easy" she said smiling

"Please, teach me how to do that" I said practically begging, I have to admit maybe I over reacted a bit but I had to say, that must have been the most awesome thing I had ever seen.

"Well of course your moves will depend on what Pokémon you transform into..."

"Oh so I will have electric moves, awesome!" I said grinning "So what do I do?" I asked looking at her keenly.

"Ok first relax your body, don't think about anything, just concentrate on what I'm telling you" I slowly began to clear my thoughts, removing all speculation and emotion.

"OK now do what you would as a Jolteon, for me I collect all the Psy energy into my eyes but... For you it will probably be different..." I thought for a second and decided to concentrate wholly on my hands. I felt a small jolt within me.

"It's working..." I said still with my eyes closed concentrating still completely on the small jolts I was feeling within my chest. I slowly controlled the jolts and moved them within my mind which seamed to work. The jolts split in two and began traveling down my arms. I could feel my arms heating up as the static became more intense.

"Ah...Ah... Ow, ow, ow, ow" I said as I felt my arms begin to burn internally. Suddenly I opened my eyes due to the agonizing pain. Suddenly bolts of lighting fired from both my arms traveling down through my hands into the ground scorching the surrounding area.

I looked at Sam as the whole process was going on and she looked at me with amazement, but then it struck me...

"Uhh, Sam... How do you stop...?" She then gave me a look of fear.

"Uhh, well like you would as a Jolteon" she said backing away.

"But it usually stops by itself!" I said in horror. I then began loosing control of the charge and it began traveling round to the rest of my body, my arms, legs, head everything contained an electric charge.

"AAAAH!" The pain was agonizing I could feel my skin burning and smell my hair beginning to singe. Suddenly I through my head back and electricity covered me, I shut my eyes as the electricity began taking control of me once again. Then I felt a hit on my chest which knocked me over. The whole experience stopped and I opened my eyes to see a yellow blurr infront of me.

"Ah!" I said as I hit the ground, followed by Natascha landing on top of me. She landed on my chest and looked at me angrily.

"I... I'm sorry Natascha... I can't control it..." I looked away ashamed as memories of yesterday began filtering through my head once again. I then felt a slight tickle on my cheek and heard the words

"It's ok..." I looked to see Natascha licking my cheek out of forgiveness. I looked over to Sam who looked as frightened as ever, frozen to the spot.

"Uhh... I'm sorry Sam..." I said apologetically


	18. Chapter 18 Uncontrollable?

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, ^.^ you're awesome. Please don't stop!**

**Pokéfrfan ;)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Chapter 18**

She turned and looked at me and her face began to calm.

"Ah, look at you…" I looked down at my arms and legs to se long scars going down them.

"Agh…" The pain then began setting in and I attempted to get up, but when I tried to use my arms to lift myself I collapsed.

"Agh!" It was agony.

"Ah, Darius let me help you" Sam ran to my side and placed her hands just below my arms on my sides. I pushed with my legs and Sam lifted me to my feet and I stood hesitantly, wobbling slightly.

"Ah, ah ,ah, sh…sugar that's painful!" I stuttered screwing my face up because of the pin. Sam placed my arm over her shoulder and began slowly taking me back to the cabin. Elliot just watched with an almost absent look on his face, just… staring.

Natascha followed as I was helped onto a bed in the cabin.

"Ah…" I then began to relax and my eyes began to turn heavy, I struggled to stay awake. My mind began to buzz as the pain increased and increased and my sleepiness was becoming more apparent.

"Darius… Da…ri…us..." I heard the voices becoming more and more faint until they completely disappeared and all I saw was darkness and then my mind went blank…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%BREAK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Darius…?" A faint voice whispered

"Ugh…" I said slowly beginning to move my limbs a few centimeters until I gasped when pain shot through my body.

"Stay… Stay still, your wounds are still pretty bad." The voice was so calm, so kind, I almost didn't recognize it. I began to slowly open my eyes and I momentarily became dazed due to the light within the room.

"Sa… Sam…?" I said trying to work out who the figure was standing over me.

"Don't worry, you'll be ok…" This voice was different and I quite quickly worked out who it was,

"Natascha…?" I said again. I then felt a cold towel press against my arms,

"Ah... ah…" It hurt, but less then it did.

"It's ok…" I now knew it was Sam this time. Finally my hazy vision dissipated and I began seeing clearly again.

"Ugh, hey…" I said trying to lift my self up but was soon stopped by another jolt of pain

"Agh!"

"Stop! Lie down, you need your rest." Sam said placing her hand on my arm. I looked over her shoulder to see Elliot again just standing and staring but this time with a more serious look on his face. I lay back down and began closing my eyes again just wallowing in the comfort I was receiving. It was nice I had to admit.

I then felt Natascha nuzzle her head under my other arm which triggered a slight jolt of pain but not much. I just wrapped my arm around her and she just lay there. I then began to slowly fall back into my dreams and the background noises slowly ceased.

A few hours later I opened my eyes only to find no one there, then it hit me…

"It's dark!" It was almost pitch black except a small amount of moonlight filtering out of the window above me. I managed to make out the others all on there own beds. I hadn't actually properly looked around the cabin yet so I took this time to kind of explore it, for some reason I wasn't tired at all. I swung myself round and just realized that I wasn't feeling any pain now, I looked to see a bandage on my right arm.

"Hmm…" It was very neatly done, there was even a small pin in it to keep it in place.

"Hmm… Sam." I said smiling. I looked over to see Sam and Elliot sleeping side-by-side on another bed just like mine. Actually now looking around all the beds were the same, there were three. One was empty which confused me until I looked behind me and saw Natascha fast asleep.

"She must have stayed with me the whole time…" I said smiling once again. "However long that was…?" I said more seriously. Ninetales was sleeping in a corner of the cabin, for some reason it surprised me how large it was, the cabin that is, not Ninetales. When we were first brought here it only looked just over 6ft long and about 5ft wide but now being inside its obvious that its way larger than that, about 20ft long and at least 10ft wide.

I looked back over to Natascha and was tempted to go back to sleep but then I had a better idea

"I need to do this!" I whispered to myself going through my head what happened during me trying to use a Pokémon move. "I need to do it right!" I walked to the old, wooden door of the cabin and opened it hesitantly wondering whether it would make a noise or not, thankfully it didn't so I quickly snuck through and closed it behind me.

As I walked to the spot where I tried it last time I was charging my power, feeling it growing inside me but I decided not to go straight into it this time and I tried getting rid of it internally. I tensed my whole chest and the power I felt began dissipating. I smiled at the result and began playing with it, moving the static along different parts of my body and then tensing them causing the energy to disappear.

"Ok... Trainings over!" I said smiling to myself. I created the energy again and moved it down my right arm till it was within my hand. Then I let it go, just a small jolt and then closed my hand stopping the electricity instantly. I chuckled at the results

"Yes...!" I had finally worked it out and I wasn't about to stop. I did it again and a small bolt shot out and into the ground next to me and I left it for a few seconds before closing my hand and stopping it. I then created another source of electrical energy within me and made that travel down my left arm. I then opened both my hands simultaneously and, simultaneously, bolts of lightening shot out of my palms. I smiled at realizing how much power I possessed, I practically had powers, powers which are generally on films and stuff. I smirked again before closing my palms.

"Hmm..." I looked at them and they seamed fine, "Wonder why it didn't burn me this time?" I said to myself. I began walking back to the cabin still concentrating on my palms before stopping quickly and looking up.

"Ahh, beautiful..." I said smiling up to the almost full moon, it was a perfect night, the sky was completely clear. I decided to sit outside for a bit and just let my mind wonder. As I stared up at the moon it reminded me of Predwolf, him being an Umbreon and all, and sadness began to enter my feelings. Soon all my feelings were back as I remembered that day when my friends abandoned me...

"How could they!" I shouted angrily. Suddenly a small spark jumped from my finger-tip to the floor...

"No... No stop!" I said realizing I was losing control again, I began tensing my body again trying to get rid of the instant power I had received during me traveling through my memories of my friends. Unfortunately it took a while before the electricity completely disappeared from my system and I fell to the floor out of exhaustion. It was tiring having to tense your body over and over... I then just looked back up at the sky and thought..

"What is it then...? A gift or a curse?"


	19. Chapter 19 It will be ok Or will it?

Sorry this has taken so long to update, it's been a bit hectic over here XD

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 19

I lay there for a few minutes when I began to here something, I wasn't too concerned but decided to sit up to have a look at what it was. Turned out to be Natascha, guess she was worried when she saw that I wasn't lying next to her.

"Oh Darius… I wondered where you were… I was worried…" she said calmly as she began walking over to me. It still felt a bit 'Alien' to me… Being able to talk to and understand Pokémon.

"Don't worry… I'm fine." I said before giving off a small sigh. She sat next to me and looked up into my eyes.

"What's wrong…?" she said concerned, she knew I was concerned about something… and so did I. I sighed again before answering,

"Honestly… I don't know. I guess it just seams a bit crazy, first I am transformed by my Jolteon, then I'm getting chased out of villages, then I practically get chucked out of my own group of friends and now I've discovered this ability that if I don't control will end up killing me and anyone around me… I guess I almost wish…" I stopped and realized what I was about to say,

"Wish what..?" she started to sound a little less concerned and more… irritated… or something like that.

"N... Nothing…" I said ashamed

"Tell me!" she said persistently

"Fine, I look back to that day and… and I almost wish that you never transformed me..." I watched as Natascha's look changed rapidly from irritated to hurt.

"Look Natascha… I didn't mean it… I'm glad you changed me…" But it was too late for apologies… the damage was done. I saw as she tried gulping it down, as she was trying to hide the tears.

"Great, first I hurt my friends… then I hurt my own mate… Maybe I'm just not cut out for this stuff" I said as I looked down at the ground.

A few minutes went past until Natascha broke the silence with some comforting words.

"Don't worry… We'll get through this…" she said before placing her paw on my leg. I looked slightly up at her and gave a slightly faked smile.

"Yeah…" For some reason… This time wasn't totally convinced that we were going to come out of this… 'OK'…

I reached over and picked her up in my arms and held her close to my chest as she leant her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I then kept her there as I slowly relaxed and lay on my back, keeping her on my chest all the time. As I finally hit the ground I let go of her and she looked at me in the eyes and I stared back.

A few seconds went past and we still looked into each others eyes until… I made my move, I lifted my head up towards hers and she looked at me slightly confused but didn't move a muscle. I came close to her face and then quickly kissed her on her mouth before laying my head down on the ground.

I felt my cheeks begin to blush and out of the corner of my eye I saw Natascha's doing the same.

"Good night… Natascha…" I said before closing my eyes. It was all silent for a few seconds until I felt a slight cold pressure on my own lips, I opened my eyes to see Natascha there, returning what I had bestowed upon here. I closed my eyes and just endured it happily.

She finally pulled away and then laid her head on my neck.

"Good night… My love…" she said before closing her eyes.

The next morning I began to stir, I felt a small breeze brushing over my neck but what confused me was that it wasn't chilly, it was quick warm actually. I began slowly opening my eyes and noticed Natascha lying on my chest, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and began closing my eyes again.

But before I began to go back to sleep I felt her begin to stir.

"Uhh" she groaned. I smiled and wrapped my arms underneath her and then began lifting myself upright. She raised her head sleepily and looked me in the eye still half asleep.

"Morning, sleep well...?" I said quietly. She paused and gave a slight smile

"Great... It must be the new bed I slept on..." she joked. I hugged her and sat her down while I stood up, yawned and stretched my arms.

"...Humph..." I looked down at Natascha and noticed she was shaking and looking downwards.

"Hey what's wrong...?" I said worried. She then looked up at me and her face was screwed up and she was biting her lip. She then burst into laughter.

"Hey... what's so funny...?" She just rolled around on the floor killing her self laughing.

"You... Your hair..." she said still laughing her head off.

"Huh?" I said stupidly looking up... as if I would be able to see my hair... Well I should have been able to of seen my small fringe but thus it had disappeared.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M BOLD!" I thought to myself worried. I then used my hand to touch the top of my hand which was met, thankfully and weirdly, by a large group of spikes.

"Huh...?" I looked down at Natascha who had momentarily paused to look at my expression which was, unfortunately, a very confused one which set her off again, laughing her head off. I ran my hand down my hair and it felt as if Jolteon fur had sprouted on the top of my head.

"Hmm... Weird..." I said to myself. I signaled Natascha to follow and we began walking back to the cabin. Once I entered I, unsurprisingly, was met by a lot of interesting glances... Which were soon followed by bursts of laughter which Natascha happily joined in with.

"Ok, Ok, It's not that funny..." I said not exactly enjoying the attention I was receiving.

"Yes it is!"

"Seriously! Have you seen it?"

"Yeah! I don't even think a Cacnea could beet those spikes!" ...They were all in stitches.

"Ugh..." I grumbled and sat down "Does anyone have a mirror!" I said angrily.

"You sure you want one?" Elliot said slyly

"Yeah you might poke a hole in it with one of those leathal things sticking outta your head!" Sam followed bursting into a fit of laughter once more. Suddenly though, something changed. I grew hot with anger, literally, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I looked around as my rage increased, at everyone in hysterics. None of them were aware of my rage.

"Sigh..." Natascha finally stopped laughing but suddenly looked up at me in shock. She gasped and began walking away. I could hear a loud '_CRACKLING_' as I began to stand up. Everyone instantly stopped laughing as they each looked towards me with fear.

I walked out of the room, none of them followed me. I took a few deep breaths about ten meters out and began to try and relax myself. What I didn't notice was a grinning face looking towards me.

"Come on Darius... Do it." I looked towards the cabin to see Ninetales looking at me with a huge smile on his face.

"What do you want Ninetales?" I said angrily

"Battle me!" He said confidently

"What!" I said in shock

"Come on, battle me. I know you want to, it'll just be for fun if you like. Just to relieve your tension..." Although I wasn't entirely convinced I was surprisingly taken to the idea.

"Hmm, ok" I said, I then felt a small smile forming on my face. "Ok, Natascha can you..." I was about to ask her to change me when Ninetales interrupted.

"No... As you are..." I was immensely shocked by this but shook my surprise off as I felt that it shouldn't be much different... It may even be better.

"Ok..." I took a battle stance while the others began to look on in interest. I heard Natascha ask

"Will he be alright...?"

"I... Don't know, I haven't really thought of battling in human form, I guess he should be ok..." Sam said unsure.

"Ok, ready?" Ninetales called out.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I said to myself but I know he heard me.

"Good, because here I come!" He suddenly whipped his head back and began charging a Flamethrower, which wasn't to difficult for him and he soon released it towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way... Just in time too as I felt its warmth near my leg. I quickly spun around and charged my attack. I charged electricity inside me and let it out through my hands in quick pulses. Small balls of electricity resulted.

"Hmm" I said smiling. I jumped into the air keeping the balls on my hand and landed next to the Ninetales. I quickly swung at him but he dodged successfully but I wasn't about to give up. I swung and jumped over and over again until I finally hit him, on his side. A small explosion resulted and he was sent flying, I then used the other to fire at him whilst he was down.

It worked and another explosion resulted and Ninetales was sent, instead of flying, down further into the ground... Or so I thought. I walked over to the 'Ninetales-shaped' hole in the ground to find a little 'some one' missing! Suddenly I was hit on my back by a huge force, forcing me to the ground. The pressure stayed there and I noticed it was the Ninetales, he was on top of me... This was bad.

I then began to smell burning as I heard him charge another flamethrower...

"Oh crap!" I struggled as much as I could but I was pinned down. I braced myself as I heard him release the flamethrower straight into my back.

"AAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I felt my clothes and skin burn horrifically. I suddenly jumped up and felt a huge anger I had never felt before. I felt blood begin to trickle from my back. It wasn't much... But it was enough... Enough to tip me. I was furious... and nothing was going to change that!

"Hey Darius... You alright to carry on...?" I heard Ninetales say concerned but I ignored it, I stared at him blankly as I felt my rage become something physical, that being electricity.

I smirked and stretched my arms out in front of me.

"Uhh..." Ninetales looked at me confused. I suddenly let it channel through my left arm which almost hit its mark if it weren't for the Ninetales high agility. I then noticed the Ninetales face turn from concerned and confused to fear stricken. The whole thing was so quick that I didn't even notice what I had done, all that resulted from the blast was a large patch of very scorched grass.

"Uhh, Darius do you wanna stop now... maybe...?" He said hopefully, but I wasn't about to let him back out of this one. I let another jolt flow through my right arm and this time it hit him sending him flying at least ten meters. I chuckled at the result and chased after my opponent.

I watched as he groggily got back to his feet and I slowed down as I got closer

"Aw was that a bit hard...?" I mocked

"Argh, come here you!" He shouted angrily. He quickly charged at me but I had already dodged. The speed of which I traveled was phenomenal, everything around me blurred for a split second and suddenly I was somewhere else.

"Humph... Quick attack" I whispered to myself... I realized that this might be a bit more fun than I had thought. I completely ignored the huge wound on my back as time after time I dodged Ninetales attempts of placing a tackle on me... I was just too fast. I finally got bored and decided to try something different...

The next time he attacked I ducked and as he was right above me I charged my fist and punched straight into his stomach. He was sent flying upwards but I wasn't finished yet. I then jumped up and as he started to fall back down I twisted and smashed down with moth my fists charged, sending him straight into the ground creating a huge dust cloud enveloping everything around me.

"... Uhh, Ninetales..." I called out quietly... There was no answer.

"Oh my gosh... I killed him!" I thought to myself as I frantically looked around for Ninetales body. Unfortunately the dust made it almost impossible to find him.

"Ninetales..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%BTW%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ok, just to say I have made HUGE changes to chapter 17 because I realized I had completly messed it up... sorry about that although I'm kind of confused that you didn't complain... oh well. Any please send me a message if it still doesn't make sense and I'll make the correct adjustments.

Thanks

Pokefrfan ;)

(P.S. I have created a new poll and I would really like for as many people to vote as possible thanks) ^.^


	20. Chapter 20 Have I lost another one?

Chapter 20

"Ninetales!" I shouted as the dust continued to swirl around.

"No, Ninetales!" I heard a voice shout from a few meters away. The dust began to clear, it revealed a very shocked Sam with a motionless Ninetales at her feet. She collapsed to her knees and whispered his name again…

"Ninetales…" she clasped his head in her arms as I walked over nervously, scared by what reaction I would get. I was only about a couple of feet away when she turned to look up at me. I saw tears flowing from her saddened eyes.

"You did this…" She whispered under her breath,

"Huh?" I didn't actually catch what she said.

"You did this to him!" she screamed "And you will pay!" she said getting up and whipping the tears from her face.

"Oh…no…" I thought to myself. I quickly charged into a sprint using my quick attack as an extra boost to try and create as much distance as possible between me… and Sam.

After a little while I began to slow down noticing no one was pursuing. I decided to look behind me and what I saw gave me Goosebumps… I large purple glow was beginning to fill the air as a small silhouette of Sam remained in the middle of it. Her hair was waving in midair as her eyes emitted a bright purple light which was facing straight towards me.

I stopped when suddenly something caught my eye. I turned to my left to see a tree emitting the same purple light as Sam and realized that I might be in trouble. I shook vigorously until its roots were exposed and it was lifted far above the ground.

I watched in fear as it hovered above me, then the purple light dissipated and the tree fell.

"Crap!" I cursed as I rolled out of the way and landed in a crouched position watching the tree crash into the ground in front of me. I watched as various other objects began emitting the same purple light and began moving towards me.

"Sigh… What have I done…?" I said to myself as I carefully concentrated on the objects that were slowly making their way to my position.

"Ahh" I dodged a large rock and spun which aloud me to easily charge up some electrical energy and use it. I continued charging it as I constantly fired blast after blast at trees, rocks and other debris that were flying towards me.

Most of the time it just countered the Psy energy and the object just fell to the ground, other times it had practically no effect just pushed it a few centimetres back. Occasionally though it would have a huge effect blasting it into smithereens which gave me a slight adrenaline, boosting my energy for a short time.

Then it all stopped… No more items were flying towards me. Everything was still, there wasn't even a breeze. Suddenly though I saw something coming from Sam's position. It looked like a long poll… Actually that was exactly what it was…?

"Ahhh, this might hurt" I said to myself as I continued watching. "Well it would if I couldn't use moves" I smiled to myself. I began charging towards it with static passing from me into the ground with each step. I then charged a beam between my palms and I focused all my energy into that one beam.

I got within meters of it when I finally released it and, fortunately, it hit its target creating a huge electrical field around it, which soon collapsed and created yet another explosion creating a small dust storm around it.

I smirked at the result and waited for the dust to clear to see my desired result… Unfortunately my desired result didn't become a reality. The dust cleared and the pole still floated in midair with an eerie purple glow still surrounding it. Then I realized something.

"Crap… It's metal…" I watched as electricity danced up and down the pole, looking for an outlet… Hopefully I wasn't going to become that outlet…

I stood there in fear, waiting for a sign... Just something that will hint for me to run... attack... or just do something! Then the pole launched towards me with tremendous speed... but thankfully I was faster. I dodged just in time and the pole smashed to the ground... There was no damage to the pole that I could see except that it had, thankfully, lost all of the electricity that it used to contain.

I waited for its next strike while thinking of how I could beat something that absorbs all my attacks... Suddenly it moved to the left and then wobbled around in the air for a bit before moving back to its original position.

"Huh?" I thought to myself. It continued to move around aimlessly, hitting the floor, trees, rocks but never even got close to me. I decided to relax slightly and I looked over to where Sam was standing... But something was wrong...

I ran up to where she used to be standing but she was no where to be seen.

"Hmm... This is weird..." I looked back behind me at the pole which was still moving around strangely. Then in the corner of my eye I noticed something flying in my direction. I turned, trying to block it but it was too late. The object crashed into me sending my flying and eventually into the floor.

"Ahh!" I shouted as pain began to shoot through my body due to the collected impact with the object and the impact with the floor. I tried rolling the object off of me when I realised

"This isn't any object... Sam...?" I was very surprised to see Sam fainted on my lap... Suddenly Natascha came flying towards us with sparks flying everywhere. She looked straight at Sam and gave a short, angry growl, but then looked up at me and gave me a confused look.

"Darius... What are you doing...?" She asked innocently looking at Sam on my lap.

"Uhhh, I'm not entirely sure... She kind of flew into... Wait! Did you do this Natascha?" I said looking at her slightly shocked. She looked back with shame... She knows she should have really got involved... Although I was kind of glad she did.

I looked around to see if I could see if I could spot Elliot... but he was no where to be seen...

"Natascha...?" I said with a slightly accusing look.

"What...?" She said looking up at me sweetly, waging her tail... I think she was still quite pleased with what she had accomplished.

"Where's Elliot...?"


	21. Chapter 21 Whoa Psy power!

Chapter 21

"Uh…" We looked around and found that Ninetales and Sam and had just… Disappeared!

"Wha…!" Confusion over took me as I looked aroundfrantically looking for any of them but they were all gone… Without a trace.

'…_brrr_' suddenly the ground beneath us began to quake.

"Earthquake!" I shouted as Natascha dived into my arms. I clung onto her as the Earthquake got worse and worse until. '_CRASH!_' The ground cracked and buckled underneath our feet revealing an odd purple-ish glow.

"Oh no!" fear began to over take my thinking as the ground began to rise underneath our feet.

"Hold on!" I shouted as Natascha dug further into my chest. I began to run down the mound that had been formed underneath us until it exploded into smaller chunks of rock, unfortunately that wasn't enough for me to balance so I fell a feet to the floor.

"Ow…" I groaned as I got up off my back, "You ok…?" I said looking down at Natascha who slowly lifted her head up and nodded. I watched as the rocks began to float outwards, revealing… Elliot! We continued watching, awestruck as his eyes were bright pink and he was literally floating out of the ground.

Suddenly he moved his arms and the rocks were thrown aside, and thankfully not at us. He gracefully floated down to the ground that he hadn't torn up and looked straight into my eyes.

"Elliot…?" I said hoping to converse with him rather then get pumbled… But he didn't flinch… It was if he couldn't here me at all!

"Elliot! I'm sorry!" I called out hoping to get his attention. Unfortunately it had no effect. Suddenly everything stopped, everything froze as if we were in a picture. Even I held my breath as silence ensued.

Suddenly a breeze began to pick up, I looked wondrously at the 'magic breeze' until I realized something… It was going straight towards Elliot. I scrambled to my feet as the breeze quickly turned into a gale and picked up Natascha. I ran to the nearest tree and used that to keep me safe. The wind continued to worsen so I peaked round the tree and my jaw dropped.

"Oh… Crap…!" It was a full blown tornado! The tree began to creak as it waved too and fro due to the huge amount of wind being created.

"This isn't safe…" I said to my self. I dived behind another nearby tree and as I looked out I saw the tree slowly being ripped out of the ground. I looked back at the tornado which had quickly grown bigger and had gathered plenty of debris. I watched as one particular object began to emit a faint glow and began to circle faster round the tornado. Suddenly the tree that I was previously hiding behind flew out of the ground and was added to the tornado's mass of flying debris.

I looked back at the slightly purple item I was looking at before and it encircled once more before escaping the tornado's grasp… And it was headed straight for us!

"Ahh!" I shouted as I dived from behind the tree and watched the boulder completely devastate the tree we were hiding behind, which would have surely crushed us if we had stayed behind it.

"Natascha! I'm sorry!" I shouted as I still clenched her in my arms and backed away from the tornado slowly.

"I've been a jerk this whole time and you've always stuck by my side… But this time you can't…" I turned and practically threw her.

"Run Natascha… Run!" I shouted as the wind almost completely deadened us.

"No I will never leave you!" She protested. I grew angry at her protestation but I also felt slightly touched… But she had to go… I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me… Or worse.

"Natascha I love you...! And that is why you must go… We've faced everything together because we are mates but… Now is different… I brought this upon myself and I alone must suffer the consequences!" I hoped she would understand now and it looked like she did but I could see that she was hurting... She definitely didn't want to leave me because… She knew what was going to happen.

"Go!" I ran towards her and picked her up only a few centimetres off the ground trying to get her going. Suddenly a small tree crashed into the ground just a few inches behind us. I then let go and she began sprinting off into the distance. I smiled at the knowledge that she would be safe and so I turned towards the nearing tornado.

"Ok… It's just you and me Elliot…" I said in almost a jokey manner as I felt the wind almost ripping the clothes from off my body. I could see the outline of him and his eyes glowing radiantly... If he wasn't trying to kill me it would have actually seamed really cool. I began to charge electricity through my body as Elliot began expanding his tornado. Electricity now began to dance up my body and occasionally shoot down from my arms into the ground.

I looked back for a second, just to check if Natascha was there watching... She wasn't... Thank goodness.

"Here we go..." I said to my self nervously. Suddenly a huge charge of electricity entered the tornado and for a split second it fizzled around the twisting mass.

"... Whoa..." I said in awe as the tornado continued to grow and I began to feel my body begin to escape the ground.

"STOP!" Suddenly a huge jet of fire blazed across the field in between me and Elliot causing both of us to loose concentration. His tornado within a second almost completely dissipated, but Elliot continued using his psychic abilities to place the objects (Which was a huge amount considering how long the tornado had been going and how strong the tornado was) scattered around the area.

"... Ninetales!" I said shocked at seeing him. "Thank god you're ok!" I said breathing a sigh of relief...

"Yes I am... Elliot...? Darius...? By the way... WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" He shouted angrily. We both kind of scratched our necks in awkwardness.

"Well he attacked Sam!" Elliot accused me angrily.

"No... She attacked me remember!" I corrected him, "Anyway Natascha was the one who knocked Sam out..." I carried on trailing off. Suddenly Ninetales looked around a couple of times and then asked,

"Where is Natascha anyway?" He asked inquisitively. I looked around and everything was empty... The whole area was pretty flat so you could see right to the horizon...

"I don't know... I told her to run when Elliot went tornado on us...?" He looked slightly concerned but I knew she was ok... To be honest I was more concerned about him, he was still covered in scars after our battle.

"I suppose we better go looking for her...?" Elliot said slightly spitefully, I didn't like that so I quickly snapped back with,

"What about you look after your mate and I look for mine!" He just nodded and went back into the hole he created which is weirdly enough the same hole Ninetales was stood next to.

"Huh..?" Ninetales looked at me and grinned.

"That was a good battle..." he said with a slightly happier tone... I wasn't sure whether he meant the one I had with him, Sam or Elliot... They were all pretty hard.

"Come over here... This is something I've been meaning to show you..." He beckoned me over and faced the hole Elliot had created. I walked over and to my astonishment there was Sam sleeping peacefully. But what was more amazing is that she was in a room, with doors... Underground!

"What is this!" I said shocked at what I was seeing.

"An old bunker we found, it leads all the way back to the den... Good huh?" He said sounding impressed. I grinned and nodded.

"Well I better go find Natascha..." I said with slight concern in my voice... the more I thought about her being missing the more I worried about her.

"Go..." He said in a wise yet happy tone. I began to walk in the direction of where I told her to run but looked back as the Ninetales walked back into the hole and then the stones began to follow completely filling it in making it look as if there was never a hole there in the first place.

"Hm, Psy power huh...? Pretty powerful stuff" I murmured to myself knowing very well that I would have definitely lost that match with Elliot.

"Well there is a chance that..." I kept reconsidering in my mind about the battle between me and Elliot.

"Oh well it's over now... What the...?" My mouth dropped as I spotted a small spot of blood on the dried out grass.

"No..." I looked over to see a small trail of blood headed over in the direction of the forest.

"Natascha!... Natascha!" I shouted as my walk turned into a run as I continued following the blood trail. I then began to here faint shouting in the distance.

"Hey kill it... Disgusting creatures!" My eyes widened as I quickly recognised who it was... The man from the café of the last town we visited... The one who didn't like us showing our Pokémon affection... Well love to put it more bluntly. I looked down at Natascha who was bleeding quite heavily with cuts and bruises all over her body.

"You!" The man said angrily... But I was way past him in anger... I was furious... and unfortunately for him... There was no one to stop me unleashing my full power on him.

"What have you done to Natascha!" I said darkly.

"People like you disgust me... And Pokémon like yours disgust me too, Get them!" He shouted as Pokémon began to appear behind bushes and trees.

"Humph..." I smirked as the began to close in on me. I stood over Natascha protectively ready for any one of them to attack.

"You know what to do..." The man said grievously. Suddenly a Houndoom jumped and opened its jaws but I was quicker, I quickly released a blast of electricity and the Houndoom was hurtling towards the man.

"Gr... Kill him!" The man said after dodging his falling Houndoom.

"Hah try it!" I laughed anxious to release my charged up energy.

"Oh we're going to destroy you!" One of the Pokémon said, a Charizard I think. It almost startled me but I quickly remembered the whole being able to understand Pokémon thing.

"Come and get it..." I mocked as I waved my hands, which were now buzzing with electrical energy... And I was buzzing with excitement.


	22. Chapter 22 The sad truth

Chapter 22

"Huh… Wait can you understand us…?" One of them suddenly asked. I was kind of startled by this question but I didn't let my anger subside.

"Yeah… What about it!" The looked at me bewildered, including the man who had no idea why I said because he couldn't understand the Charizard.

"But how!" A Mightyena asked.

"Long story!" I said angrily powering up my fists with electricity as I clenched them. Then they began to back away…

"Huh… Why aren't you attacking me…?" I said almost disappointed.

"Because… You're more like us then I imagined. This is all over you loving a Jolteon, well you're practically a Jolteon yourself… So why are we trying to separate two Pokémon from loving each other…?" The Charizard turned to his comrades and they all backed away respectively.

"WHAT! What the hell are you doing!" The man went mental as he watched the Pokémon let me go happily. "You idiots, that's it!" He then picked up a large stone and chucked it towards me. I quickly reacted and pulverized the large stone with a small bolt of electricity.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I smirked at him while the other Pokémon looked at him angrily. The man just looked at me shocked at noticing my powers… I picked Natascha up and looked at her with her face just in front of mine.

"You ok?" I asked gently.

"… Yeah… Thanks…" She gave me a small lick on the cheek and I smiled.

"What are mates for…?" All the Pokémon looked at us happily accepting our relationship, but the man was far from it.

"Mates! Are you trying to make me throw up!" He angrily shouted

"Hey! Quiet down old man!" The Charizard shouted angrily shaking his fist at the old man. The man just slinked back nervously, it made me laugh seeing others sticking up for us, it was kind of nice.

"Well see ya!" I said waving with Natascha in my other arm.

"Oh yeah we're really sorry about your mate… Hang on! Wait there a minute!" The Mightyena said as he ran over to the man's bag. The man looked with shock as the Mightyena took a potion out of the bag. The man suddenly lurched forward but was quickly met by a lot of growling Pokémon and backed off.

"Here, for your mate!" He said apologetically dropping the potion at my feet.

"Thank you…" I said politely before picking it up and walking back in the direction of the den. After a few minutes of silence I finally decided to strike up a conversation.

"Ugh… I have to admit… I did want to kick there butts after what they did to you…" I said trying to create conversation.

"Hey, that was the right thing to do… And if you think about it, you really wanted to let your powers go but you didn't, you controlled them. Darius you can control your powers… Well you're practically there at least…" She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"You're right… I never thought of that… Hm I think here will be ok…" I lay here on a large smooth rock and got the potion. I sprayed all her wounds that healed almost instantly, causing her to quickly get her energy back.

"Ok… I'm about finished… How are you feeling?" I said standing up as she did also.

"Perfect!" She said with a large grin on her face. We began to walk side by side now and we continued talking for a while.

"So what happened between you and Elliot?" Natascha asked.

"Ninetales got involved just before I was about to destroy him…" She looked up at me with a grin and I knew she didn't honestly believe me.

"Well… I was close to winning…" She still grinned at me and said

"Ok…?" She said in disbelief.

"So what happened out there…?" I said facing to where we had just come from for a few seconds. I couldn't see anyone so I guessed they had left.

"Well as I was running I noticed the forest and thought that would be a wise place to stake out for a while, but before I got there I ran into the old man who almost instantly recognised me and released his Pokémon and told to 'attack the Poképhiles Pokémon!', I didn't really have much of a chance against his tough Pokémon and was quickly knocked onto my back and attacked from there."

"Those… Argh!" I could feel my anger begin to return and energy begin to build up within my chest. I quickly began to take silent, deep breaths to calm myself down and my anger subsided slowly…

"Oh and you know that hole Elliot popped out of!" I said remembering that Natascha wasn't there when Ninetales showed me the underground den.

"Yeah what about it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well it's actually an underground den!" I said looking for a reaction.

"Huh… Awesome…! Is that where we're going now?" She asked happily.

"Kind of, the only way of getting into it is, how Elliot got out of it, by blowing a gigantic whole on the ground, or you could go through the underground door in the den… Like a normal person!" We both chuckled for a few minutes making small jokes about me and Elliot's battle.

"Ah, hi guys!" I said as we neared the den with Elliot and Sam sitting next to each other, Sam still seamed sleepy. They both looked up at us and within a second I realized they weren't incredibly happy to see us. The whole thing made me and Natascha feel awkward. I just carried on walking into the den where Ninetales was, seemingly, waiting for us.

"Hello Natascha… You ok then?" He asked standing up now.

"Uh… Well I am now…" She said looking up at me with a smile.

"Huh…?" Of course Ninetales hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"Oh… Never mind, its ok now!" Natascha said with a smile looking up at me with gratitude. I honestly didn't do much, all I did was talk and they just let us go, as simple as that.

"Well as long as there's nothing wrong…" Suddenly I noticed Natascha change slightly, she had a slightly saddened face on leaving me wondering what she was think about. Once Ninetales went outside I sat on my bed and signalled Natascha to join me. She then hopped up onto my lap and sat there inquisitively.

"Natascha… What's wrong?" I asked sincerely stroking her across her cheek, down her neck.

"What… Nothing why?" She said this so convincingly that I started to doubt that I even saw her mood change, but I had to make sure.

"Natascha, you know you can tell me…" I pressed on and as I did I notice her mood change further.

"No… It's nothing…" She said nervously.

"Look, there is something wrong... You know you can tell me Natascha..." I said pressing on further.

"Well… I don't know… It's just I've been missing Murthy and Alice and the others a lot and considering what happened today… I… I, Darius I want to go back… Back to Giles and the others…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%AURTHERS NOTE%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry, I know everyone would have probably been hoping to see Darius beat the hell out of those Pokémon but there we go... Never mind... There will be other times... HINT HINT :D


	23. Chapter 23 Fair Well

Chapter 23

I just stood there, shocked. I tried thinking about it for a moment...

"No… We must learn more about our abilities… but it's no fun if the others hate us and… I have to admit… I miss our group too…" I continued thinking on what Natascha had just said and the more I thought about it… The more I realized… She was right…

"I guess… I guess we should go back…" My answer was sad but I knew she was right. Natascha looked up at me and saw my sadness, I actually quite liked Sam and Elliot, I would have loved to have learned more about them but… I guess not everything can work out…

"It will be ok… First though… We will have to tell Ninetales…" She wasn't as distressed as before… I guess she was worried about what I would think about how she felt.

"Yeah… I'll tell him" I said, now standing up and beginning to walk outside. Natascha just sat on the bed waiting for my return. I turned my head and looked upon Sam and Elliot once more, maybe for the last time, it would be if they weren't there when we picked up our clothes from inside the den.

I saw him standing on a slight mound looking over to the large forest in the distance with a small breeze blowing is nine tales gently.

"Hm… Beautiful isn't it…?" He said in a calm voice still looking over. I stood next to him and took in the spectacular view of the sun slowly setting behind the forest. Oranges and pinks streamed across the sky above the dark green forest creating an amazing piece of art.

"Wow…" I said under my breath almost forgetting all my troubles as I stared into the setting sun.

"Darius… I know what is troubling you…" Ninetales said in his calm voice without even turning towards me.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"You may go… You have learned enough… Although there is a lot that you do not know… I'm sure you will be safe…" At first I just nodded,

"Oh… Ok, thanks…" I began turning and he followed me when suddenly it hit me.

"We'll be safe! What did he mean by that!" I turned to look at him but he just stared towards the den not even noticing my nervous look.

"So… How did you know… About us wanting to leave…?" I asked him suddenly.

"I could sense it... We Ninetales also have the ability to... Sense certain things... Changes... Even predict them..."

"Uhh... Oh...!" I said unsurely.

"So can you predict the future or something…?" I asked inquisitively.

"Well... Yes...?" This shocked me...

"So do Sam and Elliot know about this...? Wait a sec did you know that me and Elliot would fight...?" I asked slightly tense.

"The answer to both those questions are no... I don't choose what I predict and I haven't told Sam and Elliot..." It seemed like he suddenly cut off his sentence which made me feel slightly suspicious...

I was slightly shocked that he hadn't told them… And why did he reveal it to me only… And why did he say 'you will be safe…' My thoughts continued to buzz as we passed Sam and Elliot who were still sitting next to each other but seamed slightly engrossed in a conversation. I carried on walking in while Ninetales waited outside.

"Well…?" Natascha was still sitting on the bed looking up at me innocently noticing that I was pretty deep in thought, I was still thinking about Ninetales' ability.

"We can go... but..." I sat on the bed next to Natascha and looked at her sadly, "I just wish that we could have learned more... I know for a fact that we don't know everything about our hidden abilities... Wait the others don't know about these abilities yet do they!" I said suddenly thinking how awesome it would be to show them what we've learnt.

"No... Look Darius, if you don't want to go we..."

"No, It's the right thing to do, but I'm just sat we couldn't have learnt more about our powers... that's all..." I looked towards the back of the den where we had practically dumped our stuff. I walked over to it and noticed Natascha's clothes and thought for a second.

"Oh! Hey Natascha, how would you like to be human for a while... You haven't transformed for a while..." I noticed her face light up slightly which actually made me feel bad for not asking before now...

"Sure, thanks!" She jumped off the bed and hit me with a Thundershock and I instantly hit the ground on all fours as a Jolteon.

"Just means you're carrying the bag!" I laughed, she just grinned at me in response.

"Ok, here you go..." I passed her her clothes and quickly looked over to see if any of the others were in sight, they weren't, so I went on. I hit her with the Thundershock but as I did my mind suddenly jumped, it triggered a memory a few days ago... It was when Giles went to transform but came back burnt... The forest...

I snapped back into reality and saw Natascha putting on her Jumper, she was fully dressed...

"Sheesh... That was quick..." I murmured to myself.

"Oh yeah! Ninetales!" I called remembering when the forest for some reason wouldn't allow us to transform.

"Uhh... yes..?" He came in rather cautiously and noticed we had switched.

"Oh... I see, so what did you want?" He said looking towards me.

"What do you know about Darknight Forest?" I said intriguingly not asking him directly.

"Not much except it's not the best place to travel... why?" He sounded very sincere which slightly put me off asking my next question.

"Do you know if it affects our powers in any way...?" He suddenly looked at me with surprise.

"Oh... Uh... well there is something interesting actually that I heard from another Ninetales, much older, much wiser than me..." He seemed, to me, to go off topic slightly so I decided to intervene in his little memory.

"What did he say?" I said rather anxiously.

"Well he said, basically, in a certain woods, if curser and cursed were to meet, their abilities would instantly disappear...!" He kind of said this in a disbelieving voice so it made me unsure.

"Because when we first came into the forest we could transform with ease but later on we couldn't..."

"Well that is intriguing... maybe there is a hint of truth in his words..." He said it slightly spitefully which made me wonder why... but I decided not to ask.

Hmm..." I began to think further encase there was anything else I needed to remember.

"So any more questions...?" He asked as I continued thoughtfully.

"Oh!" Natascha suddenly lightened up, "Do you remember a certain Eevee that ran, as soon as she was transformed... So that you couldn't talk to her...?" She seemed to be really... intent on this. I wasn't exactly sure what she was on about.

"Uh... Yes... Yes I do... Wow... That brings back some memories..." He said looking into thin air.

"But do you remember her name!" It suddenly struck me,

"Bre!" I thought to myself.

"Uh... Well I don't remember everything..."

"Please! This would mean a lot..." Natascha leaned in intently making Ninetales slightly nervous.

"Oh... Well I'm really sorry, but... I honestly don't remember..." This saddened Natascha greatly, and to be honest I was quite disappointed.

"Ah... It's just that, when you transformed her she forgot her name and past... It would have been nice to have been able to tell her a bit about her past..." I said sadly.

"As I said, I'm sorry..." He sounded very sincere so I lightened up slightly, although I hoped that I hadn't made things worse for him, I already knew that Ninetales regretted his past actions but know that you took absolutely everything away from that person just out of pure rage... Actually now I'm feeling pretty bad...

"Well I guess this is fair well..." I said slightly hastily before I found anything else to depress me...

"I believe it is... I must admit training you, as short a time as it was, was an honour" I then practically bowed and led the way out of the den.

"See you then Elliot, bye Sam... I hope we meet again..." Thankfully they seemed to have lightened up for our last moments together and smiled while standing up to wave us off.

"Bye Darius, bye Natascha, it was nice to meet you both..." They both waved us off as I suddenly remembered something. I suddenly ran up to Ninetales and whispered quietly.

"What did you mean 'We will be safe'...?" I remembered from his little talk and it had been bugging me ever since. But suddenly his mood changed.

"Don't worry Darius..." He said allowed which slightly startled me, "I'm sure this is for the best..." Damn I was angry, but this did prove something... He was hiding something, and it had something to do with our safety... That did frighten me slightly.

"Well by then..." I said running to Natascha's side, she smiled and turned to wave one last time and then we were off, to Darknight Forest.


	24. Chapter 24 Short and sweet

Chapter 24

The first couple of minutes were silent but I quickly found myself creating a conversation out of boredom.

"So… I wonder how the others are doing…?" I said looking up at Natascha who was happily carrying the plastic bag.

"Yeah… I wonder if Giles and Flareon got back together…?" She said wonderingly.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're all still together… You know, as a group…" Natascha kind of looked at me strangely and as I thought about it more of course they would be… They were all going to Murphy's Hotel weren't they?

"Oh I didn't think of that!" I said aloud.

"Huh? Think of what?" Natascha said looking down again.

"When we get to Violet city we should have Murphy's Uncles' hotel waiting for us!" I noticed Natascha's face instantly light up and she quickened her pace. Suddenly I smirked and looked up at Natascha.

"… Race ya?" She stopped and looked at me with a grin.

"You're on…" She got in a running stance and I did the same by her side.

"GO!" I shouted and skidded off to a start. Me not having trainers made my start quite difficult, it was a dusty, unused track and I found it slightly hard to find my grip, whereas Natascha's trainers gripped with ease.

"Ha ha, see you at the forest!" She mocked as she quickly sped away from me.

"Grrrr" I growled and dug my claws into the ground creating my grip which allowed me to almost launch myself. I continued to keep my claws out so that I kept my grip on the roadway, even though it was fairly straight. I noticed Natascha look back and her face dropped as she noticed me sprinting towards her. I just gave her a quick grin and she began to speed up. I continued running and then thought to myself,

"Come on, Pokémon must have some advantage… Hm… Yes!" I then focused my electrical energy into my legs and I noticed the scenery beginning to blur.

"Ha… Quick attack!" I laughed as I darted in a zig zag motion towards Natascha who was still sprinting at her fastest. Suddenly I zoomed past her and just after me a small gust hit her causing her to shout at me in annoyance.

"Darius! That's cheating!" She shouted angrily. I just looked behind me at Natascha's slowly shrinking image and laughed now relaxing and enjoying my experience. Feeling the air gushing through my fur was quite nice… Well until '_BANG_!' I ran into something solid and was flung backwards.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" I heard a few bones crack on impacted and a headache instantly appeared.

"Ahhhhh" I lay on my back in a daze with my eyes closed due to the enormous amount of pain I was in. I cringed and slowly opened one eye noticing a tree right in front of me and then shut my eye again and groaned in pain.

"Ugh… Stupid forest!" I said out of agitation. I then rolled onto my side and struggled to get to my feet. Then I noticed Natascha rush past me with a smile on her face of satisfaction.

"What! How did she get here so fast?" I collapsed on the ground as she past through the entrance of the forest then leant on one of the trees and smirked at me.

"Who would have thought I could beat a Jolteon at a simple race…?" She said mockingly.

"I touched a tree first…" I argued but with my eyes only half open.

"I don't think running into a tree with quick attack and then getting a migraine counts…" She said giggling. She then walked over to me and picked me up.

"Aw…" She then lifted me and kissed me which caused me to open both eyes .

"Any better…?" She said in a slightly seductive voice.

"A little…" I said innocently and smiled weakly.

"Hm…" She grinned and then went in for another one, this one I decided to embrace and we were there for a few seconds, which felt like hours. She then, finally, pulled away and put me on her shoulder, on her left one since she was carrying the bag in her right hand.

"Better?" She grinned as she walked on into the forest.

"All better now!" I said childishly, which was fairly unlike me. She laughed and then looked on through the forest. It was dark and the light had almost completely disappeared, guess we had been too busy to notice.

"Hm… Maybe we should stay here for the night?" She said dropping the bag carelessly by a large tree.

"Looks good!" I said jumping off Natascha's shoulder and onto one of the exposed roots which I balanced on with ease. It was so much easier to balance when you're a Pokémon, or maybe it's just a Jolteon thing…

"Damn! Why didn't I bring a sleeping bag!" I said angrily as I looked at the bag full of my clothes.

"Hm… Well maybe if we…" She started to blush slightly which made me slightly suspicious at what she was thinking.

"Natascha…?" I said suspiciously which made her giggle slightly. "What are you thinking…?" She grinned and signaled me to come over to her. She leant against the tree and got herself comfortable and then unzipped her hooded jumper. She then grabbed me and placed me on her stomach. I then lied down and curled up and she wrapped the jumper around me and actually managed to zip it up slightly, just enough so that it kept me there.

"Comfortable?" She asked sincerely.

"Definitely!" I smiled back. It was getting very warm inside the jumper but not warm enough for it to be uncomfortable, which quickly made me drowsy. Although it was kind of awkward where I was sleeping, I tried just not to think about it and slowly drifted off to sleep. I felt my headache quickly subsiding which made me happier.

As I lay there I could feel Natascha's whole torso slowly rise and sink as she breathed. I noticed it slowing as she drifted off to sleep which comforted me. Not sure why but I felt safe with her and it made me happy that she was comfortable enough to go to sleep so quickly.

"Night… Natascha…" I whispered, knowing well that she was already asleep, and then I finally allowed my eyes to shut and for my dreams to take over.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Auther'sNote%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry, I know, I know... It's short... really short, actually my shortest chapter ever but don't worry. I was just making room for my next really long chapter which is going to be very, very interesting :)


	25. Chapter 25 A rude awakening

Chapter 25

"Mmm…" I began to mumble in my sleep. Something unknown to me was disturbing my sleep. I turned over and since I felt restricted I quickly opened my eyes in a sudden panic of wondering where I was.

"Huh?" Everything was still pitch black but something felt weird. I looked towards my feet, although that did nothing considering I was blind in the complete darkness. I then began to feel the ground slowly rise and then slowly shrink which quickly reminded me where I was.

"Natascha…" I said happily and softly. I poked my head out of the jumper and noticed it was still pitch black which made me wonder why I had woken up.

"Hm…" I went back inside the warm cradle and began to close my eyes but for some reason my body had no intention of letting me fall asleep. My ears began to twitch yet it was completely silent, I began to sniff at the air yet there was no odor… But for some reason something was causing all of my sensors to go on 'Alert'. '_CRACK!' _Suddenly my eyes shot wide open as I heard a noise only a few centimeters away. I sniffed at the air once more and, true enough, an odor of dirt, sweat and, worst of all, blood filled the air.

"Natascha… Natascha!" I whispered hoping what ever it was couldn't hear me. My attempts of waking Natascha seamed futile until I noticed her eyelids begin to flutter.

"Natascha!" I said slightly louder causing her eyes to half open.

"Huh… Uhh… What?" '_SLAP_!' Suddenly I noticed something large and brown slap across Natascha's face at a tremendous speed causing her body to limply fly across forest floor.

"Natascha!" I shouted, jumping out of the jumper instinctively, to protect her, but my face dropped as my eyes quickly adjusted to the pathetic amount of light. Two large, male, Ursarings stood looking on angrily towards us.

"Uhh…" I noticed Natascha beginning to wake up form the hit, so I changed her into a Jolteon so that she could protect herself, completely forgetting that she could use her moves in her human form.

"Heh, look what we've got here…" One of the Ursarings said grinning suspiciously.

"Looks like we've got a couple of midnight snacks" The other said smugly.

"Hey, get lost! We don't want any trouble!" I said angrily, I wasn't about to try and explain myself fully, they would either leave or attack us, no matter what we said.

"Hey now, that's not very nice… Looks like we're going to have to teach you some manners kid!" The first one said beginning to lift his large paw up. I noticed the large claws and a spot of blood dripping from a couple of them. The Ursaring looked at me with surprise and then followed my gaze and grinned.

"This? Oh yeah that was a very tasty little Rattata, if I do say so myself…" It then began to lick the remainder of the blood off its claws which made me shiver slightly.

"Natascha run!" I said seriously.

"Huh?" She said still dozy from the rude awakening.

"Run!" I grabbed the bag of my clothes and ran in front of her as the Ursarings quickly pursued.

"Natascha! Quickly, hit me!" I couldn't think of a better way to put it on the spur of the moment. She knew what I meant I got a pair of boxers on and my jeans and then faced the direction of where the Ursarings where coming. It only occurred to me then how cold it was and I felt Goosebumps quickly appear all over my top half.

"Huh?" One of the Ursarings skidded to a halt in front of me and looked at me quizzically.

"Since when did you…" I took this opportunity to charge up a small thunderbolt and fire it at it his stomach. Thankfully it caught him of guard and caused him to fly into a tree causing me to give off a silent cheer.

"Darius watch…" I turned toward Natascha when I noticed a brown blur across my vision and then a huge pain to my chest causing me yelp and fly through the air into a large dead tree scrapping my back and arms.

"Ahhhh…" I shouted in pain.

"Darius! Argh!" Suddenly I heard her voice become muffled by something. I lifted my head and suddenly I felt my blood run cold as I saw my mate unconscious hanging above one of the Ursarings gaping jaws. Suddenly I felt an enormous amount of heat flow through my veins caused by my raging anger.

"Let her go!" I said angrily clenching my fists, I had to clench them so as not to allow the huge amount of electricity to flow out of my body through me hands.

"Ha, or what?" The Ursaring said haughtily. I was actually very happy he said that. I could finally let my anger go, and my enormous amount of power go too.

"Argh" I relaxed my fist and opened my palms allow occasional sparks to jolt through my arms scorching the forest floor. His eyes widened in horror as the occasional sparks began to cause the floor beneath me to burn. Some of the flames began to surround me but they didn't bother me.

"Uh... Please... I... I'm sorry!" He said placing Natascha gently on the floor and backing away.

"Oh it's too late for that!" I said grinning. Honestly I don't think a kid should be given this kind of power but since I have...

"NOW!" Suddenly the Ursaring shouted at something behind me. I turned to see several sharp claws slash across my vision.

"Argh!" I felt a surging pain through enter my chest. I looked down to see blood begin to pour out of a huge gash caused by the other Ursaring.

"That's... It!" I shouted angrily, trying to block out the pain. Suddenly I reached out my arm so that it was outstretched, with my palm open to the Ursaring who attacked me. I decided to do my own version of a force palm, a much more fun version. I didn't need to charge up my electric energy, it was already there. The Ursaring began to back away nervously, probably surprise that I was still standing but the energy within me kept me going. I suddenly let my energy go in one long beam straight towards the Ursaring.

"Arghhhhhhh!" The light was blinding, even I had to look away. Once the beam had ended I looked to see nothing there but utter destruction and about a hundred yards away, a mangled mess of an Ursaring. I grinned at the destruction that I had caused and turned to the other one.

"No... NO please!" The Ursaring begged, but it was way too late, he tried to kill my mate and he will pay. I grinned as I took a battle stance.

"Noooo...!" He turned and began running adding some irony into the situation. Who was running from who now? I grinned and began to walk in the direction the Ursaring ran taking it slow. I bent down to see Natascha's eyes flickering.

"Don't worry Natascha... All will be well soon enough..." I said gently before giving her a slow stroke down her body causing her to stir slightly with a small grin on her face. I knew she hadn't heard what I said but that didn't stop me from carrying out my actions.

I stood up from my crouched position and looked into the distance, the Ursaring had seemingly disappeared, but I was cleverer than that, I knew he was hiding somewhere and I knew I would find him eventually... and when I do... I grinned once again before taking my stance again and then sprinting through the forest at full speed. It was annoying dodging each and every tree so I decided to try something, I channeled by enormous amount of electrical energy into my legs and then spread the rests around my body, using Volt tackle.

I instantly sped up and a large tree blocked my path but I ignored it and smashed straight into it, shoulder first, and a small explosion ensued. I was temporarily blinded by the smoke and dust that the explosion caused but... I was still standing and my pace had been unaffected. I stopped and looked back at the scorched, broken tree...

"Hah..." I looked at my palms noticing electricity buzzing around them, I looked up my arms to see electricity covering every inch of my body. I gave another haughty laugh and then began sprinting again, straight towards the Ursaring. I hit tree after, causing the same explosions each time creating a large dust cloud.

Suddenly my instincts went crazy as I entered my fourth dust cloud. I turned slightly and dropped to my knees. I looked above me as a large claw swiped above me right where my neck would have been. I quickly got to my feet as I stopped sliding across the forest floor.

"Humph, nice try..." I smirked at the very shocked Ursaring. His face dropped as I quickly powered up my fists and feet, I was wearing shoes but the electrical energy seamed to still dance around the outside of them. I just took a deep breath and then let my instincts overtake me, it felt great. Suddenly my legs moved forward and then bent and powered me into the air, higher then I ever thought I could jump. The Ursaring held his sharp claws up into the air where my body should technically land. But my instincts were a lot faster then that.

Suddenly I twisted in the air and my leg flew out from the spin kicking the Ursarings hand while a slight electric surge to the paw causing it to yelp in pain. I then completed a flip in my jump and then smashed my fist onto the Ursarings head while swinging my other fist to make contact with his chest. The blow of those two attacks caused sparks to fly everywhere and the last one caused a huge electrical surge to travel from my body into his sending him flying through the air.

'CRACK' that was the only noise I had to hear as I heard the beast make contact with a large tree a few meters away. Then there was silence. Suddenly I collapsed to my knees, completely out of breath and with seemingly no energy.

"Ugh... *Pant* Where's... *Pant* Natascha...?" I lifted my head and looked around but a headache grew causing everything to go slightly blurry.

"Natascha...?" I spotted a little yellow blur several meters away getting larger.

"Darius!" I heard her cry happily, "I thought you had been killed...!" She said as I noticed her run towards me and then jump up and lick my cheeks.

"Wow... Nice you have so much faith in me..." I said sarcastically. My vision began to grow slightly clearer so that I could see Natascha's slightly confused look.

"Come on I was joking!" I said laughing,

"Well I just saw so much destruction, trees completely blown apart, small fires burning scattered around the forest and then I heard this huge snapping sound and... Well I'm just glad it wasn't you!" She said nuzzling up to me. I smiled and began stroking her fur but I still felt like I had been on a ten mile hike or something.

"Ugh, why am I so tired!" I said angrily at myself. Natascha was slightly surprised at my out burst but gave me a calmed look.

"Well if you think about it how much energy have you used, electrical energy doesn't come from no-where, your body has to make it, and if you think of how much you've used I'm surprised your still awake!" She said again nuzzling my neck affectionately.

"Hm... I guess..." I then returned to stroking my mate and once again I felt content that nothing could ruin this moment. We were safe... for now...


	26. Chapter 26 Gotta love lightening

Chapter 26

"I guess we should get to sleep again... It's still not morning..." I suggested as I picked Natascha up.

"But... What if we're attacked again...?" She said nervously.

"Sheesh how do normal Pokémon live in these conditions...?" I said annoyed.

"Well generally normal Pokémon avoid Darknight Forest..." She looked up and smirked at me.

"True... Hm..." I began to think back to my battle which seemed to be getting blurrier as time went on.

"I know!" I said placing Natascha on the ground.

"Darius...?" She asked nervously, looking up at me.

"Don't worry, leave it to me..." I walked a little and then stopped in a slightly open area and smiled in delight.

"Perfect!" I began to brush all of the stray leaves and branches, on the forest floor, to the side of the circle. Natascha just watched me as I felt my excitement grew. For some reason, every time I think about using my moves I felt excited and impatient to use them, it was really fun using my powers. As I had cleared all of the debris I stood in the middle of the circle and finally Natascha couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer.

"Ok Darius, what are you doing?" She said standing next to me in the middle.

"...Watch!" I said simply. Suddenly I charge my electricity instantly, for some reason there was no need to charge it. I channelled my energy through my arms and outstretch them. Bolts flung from my arms with magnificent grace, dancing around our surroundings. The debris around us began to catch alight and I began to turn on the spot so the fire would spread around us. It worked and fire quickly raged all around us, completely surrounding us.

"This is your idea of keeping us safe...?" Natascha said sshocked.

"It's fine, nothing will be able to get to us and once we've awoken in the morning it should have died down..." She still looked at me unsure. The fire raging around us had already started to die down so as to make it seem less hazardous and it stopped spitting.

"...Ok..." She said still slightly unsure. I knew the forest fire shouldn't spread too much, there wasn't enough to keep it going and there were little trees surrounding us.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary flames, and it's not like we can put them out now anyway..." I looked down at Natascha who gave me a short scowl, obviously because I didn't tell her what I was doing before I did it. She then lay down directly in the middle, there was still several meters before you got to the flames every side so It's not like they'll be able to creep up to us during the night. I then lay down and she changed me, so I wrapped around her.

"You know if one hair on my body gets singed, I'll kill you... right?" She said in a serious tone, thank goodness I could tell when she was kidding, otherwise I might have actually been scared.

"I know darling..." I said smiling to myself. She curled into a ball and I lay down in front of her and wrapped around her so that my tail went around to her back and my head wrapped around hers and rest on her neck.

"Night... Darius..." She whispered gently. I lifted my head slightly and kissed her on the head.

"Night, my love..." I heard her purr for a second obviously signalling that she enjoyed the attention. I curled up slightly tighter so that we were held together tighter. It was unbelievable how much I loved her, a few days ago I would never have dreamed of this. To think that only about a week ago Natascha was still just one of my Pokémon... I slowly fell asleep, still curled up around my mate and, for once, I felt completely happy, it was just me, my mate and no one cold hurt us.

I woke up the next morning still curled around my mate and, as I had hoped, the fire had died down, But I did feel kind of bad for destroying all the surrounding forest but it doesn't look like the fire spread too far. Just a few meters out from where it started, well where I started it.

"Hmmmm..." I noticed Natascha begining to mummble.

"Natascha..." I whispered as I kissed her on the head again.

"Mmm, darius?" She said as her eyes began to flicker.

"Yeah...?" I asked gently.

"Where'd the forest go...?" I looked behind me to see that the forest was a lot further back and obviously because I was lying in front of her she could see over me.

"Uhh... It kind of got burnt..."

"Huh?" She acted as if she had forgotten last night.

"You know, the lightening... That made the fire..."

"There was lightening last night..."

"What the...! But it was...?" Suddenly I saw Natascha smirk slightly. She enjoys winding me up.

"Oh, funny..." I said sarcastically which just made her burst out laughing. I was glad she had forgiven me for traping us in a ring of fire last night. I then remembered something slightly odd last night, when making the fire, that I didn't have to charge up the electricity.

"Hey Natascha...?" I said as we both got up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you ever use electric type moves without charging it up first...?" I asked, she seemed a pretty unfazed by the question.

"Yeah, if you've use a lot of electric based moves recently, then your body is already ready to create more... Lightening..."

"Oh..." I said out of interest. "Hey is there anything else I should know about electric moves...?" I said out of curiostity.

"Not that I can think of, except that it can obiously travel down water so be carefull when taking a shower!" She said laughing slightly.

"Talking of a shower, I haven't had one in how many days?" I tried to think back but I hadn't actually had one since learning about Natascha's secret.

"Wow yeah... As long as you stay a Pokémon for most of the time you shouldn't smell too bad, fur helps block the smell..." I just accepted it and didn't bother to ask how, or why.

"So shall we get going...?" Suddenly my stomach rumbled.

"Hah, hungry?" Natascha replied.

"Starving, but the hotels only a little further..."

"So what are you waiting for then?" She said happily standing up straight obviously waiting for me to turn her into a human again.

"Ok... Wait a sec... Where did we leave your clothes...?" Suddenly her eyes widened, "Crap!" She then suddenly ran in the direction of where we were sleeping firstly and I quickly followed her. She stopped infront of her dirt ridden clothes but didn't seem to bothered.

"Few... Hmm..." Suddenly she turned to see the path I had created when I used 'Lightening Force Palm' on the first Ursering. We both peered round to see no sign of the Pokémon.

"Few..." I sighed with releaf. I didn't honestly want to kill him, but if he had hurt Natascha I defiantely would have.

"Well come on then!" She said pointing to her clothes on the floor.

"Alright, alright... bossy..." I mummbled under my breath which caused her to scowl but I quickly changed her before she could argue with me. She quickly put her clothes on, not bothered by me who turned slightly as I didn't really want to see her completely naked, even though I had once or twice before.

"You done yet!" I called.

"Yeah, lets quickly get your clothes and the bag and then we'll be off..." Just the thought of being in a five star hotel, with lots and lots of food really got my mouth watering. She walked over a little way and began picking up my clothes one by one and putting them into the bag. When she picked up my underwear she couldn't help but stretch them a couple of times around the waist and then giggle which made me sigh. She was deffinately still a child... But I guess she never really got a chance to properly grow up since she was a Pokémon for so many years.

"So are we ready now...?" I asked about to walk in the directing of our hopefully awaiting friends.

"Yup!" She quickly rushed to my side and then began to walk beside me.

"I doubt they have changed much... Not in that time..." Natascha said, thankfully sparking off a conversation finally.

"Yeah, I'm sure there still all strange and funn in there own perticular ways..." That got me thinking back to AMy and when I was ill by that stupid mushroom, when she kissed me. As I carried on thinking I felt guilt fester insde me and the urge to admit this to Natascha was great but I couldn't, what would she do to Amy, probably what she tried to do to Crystal except she might actually hit her with a thunderbolt.

"Wow... Isn't it beautiful...?" She looked up and the trees began to fan out into blossoming cheri trees.

"Wow..." I said in awe. The sun was alread a fair way up, but it was still a bit dull. As we got closer we began to see the city and I felt myself getting excited.

"Come on Natascha, I know the way from here, it's not too far!" I then quickly began to run and before we knew it we were out of the forest and into the village. We both looked at each other and smiled as we sped off. We only met a couple people as we ran towards the hotel, but that was to be expected at this time in the morning. Suddenly As we were running something in my mind changed and I had the urge to brake. I stopped and skidded to a hault looking around for something, I wasn't sure what.

"Huh, what's wrong Darius?" Natascha said stopping beside me.

"Joe...?" I said sowly. Directly to our right lay a small tent with two sleeping bags hanging outside the tent door.

"Huh...?" She said confused.

"That smells like... Joe... and Bre..." I said sniffing the air while looking straight towards the tent.

"But... How...?" I continued sniffing the air and recognised another scenet, dang it was useful being a Jolteon.

"Giles...?" I said confused.

"Why the heck are they all out here?" We both watched in amazement as the tent began to stir and three people came out. They didn't notice us as they came out.

"Ugh!" Suddenly their scent became really strong, and it smelt bad. Their hair was a mess, their clothes were dirty and they did not look happy. Suddenly Bre turned round.

"Darius!" She shouted in surprised.


	27. Chapter 27 Good news, not!

HEEEEEEEEY! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Seriously I was really lucky to update today! Well here it is... The next chapter of Eeveelution ;)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter 27

Me and Natascha both froze. We didn't know what to reply with.

"Bre!" I said suddenly. "Wh… What happened to you…?" I said confused. Then Giles and Joe turned round to see both of us and there eyes widened.

"Natascha! Darius!" They said simultaneously. Bre ran up to me and nuzzled my neck. I accepted it but her scent was definitely not pleasant causing me to step back slightly.

"Why… Why are you out here?" I finally asked. She looked down and her mood changed drastically. She looked up at Joe as he walked over to us.

"Darius! Uh…" I they wondered, as did I, whether we were still on good terms.

"So Giles… You ok?" I asked nervously. I had guessed Bre had already readily accepted me which I think helped Giles make up his mind fairly quickly.

"Well… No… Not really…!" He looked away, as did Joe. I noticed bruises up and down Giles' arms which began to build up my curiosity.

"Where's Flareon…?" Natascha suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah… Wait…" I sniffed the air a couple of times but there was nothing. Giles looked over at us and he sighed, as did Joe and Bre.

"Let's say there not on very good terms at the moment…" Joe finally said.

"Oh…?" Natascha said. I was trying very hard to hold up my barrage of questions which I managed to as I looked up at Natascha who shook her head.

"Well it was nice seeing you again… I'll fill you in as soon as I get changed…" I just nodded as him as him and Bre walked into the tent. Suddenly there was a puff of Black smoke from the tent and after about twenty seconds out came a person with Bre.

"Joe…! You're human now!" Natascha said shocked.

"Uhh… Yeah…" He said awkwardly as he put a dirty-looking jumper on top of the clothes he had come out in.

"Wait Giles…?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said in a saddened tone.

"How come you knew you could understand me in my Pokémon form…?" I said finally realizing that me and Natascha had only learnt that with Ninetales.

"Meh… I figured it out…" He grinned which made me smile. He beckoned us over to his poorly made camp site with a small fire behind the tent and a few sticks and foil boxes obviously of which used to contain food.

"This is where we have been spending the night since we got here…" He said glumly. He looked at us as we both gave him a very curious look.

"Sit… Fine I'll tell you…!" He said grumpily. Natascha sat down first and crossed her legs. I then lay in her lap and curled up comfortably. Giles then gave me a questioningly.

"You really have turned into a Jolteon haven't you Darius…?" He said still looking at me strangely. I just stayed there as Natascha stroked me down my spine causing me to purr.

"Anyway… We got through the forest relatively fine… Although… We all weren't sure on well… Let's just say we weren't all one hundred percent sure about the decision of kicking you out of the group…" I didn't know whether to be reassured or confused but I tried to take it as a compliment.

"Once we got there Flareon finally started to talk to me… But just so she called council me on how to be a good 'mate'!" He said irritably.

"I have to admit, even though I didn't agree with Giles' past actions when he was a jerk about her name… She did go a bit far…" Joe quietly added making Giles nod. I looked down at Bre who was sat beside Joe.

"What about you…?" I asked her.

"I was neutral… It's none of me business whether they get on or not… I just stuck with Joe…" She looked up at him as he smiled back and she nuzzled his leg. He finally sat down, slightly wobbly but steadily enough, guess he hasn't completely gotten used to being human yet.

"Sorry, carry on…" I said looking back at Giles who looked slight impatient.

"Yeah, so I said I was sorry… but that wasn't enough… She then started to insult my name…" I looked up at Joe who nodded clarifying what he had just said.

"I said that was too far… But then Murphy over heard us and had to get involved… Suddenly everyone was in the argument… Bar Joe, Bre, Amy and Aundrea…" He suddenly trailed off causing Natascha to look down at me confused. I lifted my head up showing that I was confused also.

"Then what…?" She Natascha… Both Giles and Joe looked away slightly awkwardly.

"Then what!" I repeated.

"Then… I said… I may have said that she might have kinda…" He was stalling and he knew it. I gave him an impatient look and he sighed.

"I said it was her fault you were kicked out…" I looked at him bewildered.

"Her fault!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah… and that didn't really help the situation did it…" Joe said openly, looking towards Giles.

"Yeah… She suddenly flipped and used quick attack on me… I was so surprised I just got hit and everything suddenly went quiet except for her slight sobbing. I was in shock… Murphy finally ended with, 'I think it might be a good idea if you don't come with us to the hotel…' and I was like, 'Oh so your kicking me out like you did Darius!' "

"That also didn't help…" Joe added.

"Then he went on about how I was never allowed to go to any of his uncles hotels, but I just shrugged and said I didn't care and walked off… That's when Joe and Bre found me…" He looked over to Joe.

"We asked for Amy's tent and for the rest of the tinned food and reluctantly they gave it to us… Giles wouldn't be able to just live out in the streets… I have to admit that is practically the only reason I'm here…" I was surprised by his answer and expected Giles to be angry but he was quite the opposite.

"Darius… Natascha…" he said quietly as tears began to form. "I have seriously screwed up…" I then lay his head in his palms and sighed loudly causing us to realize how badly he felt.

"Aw Giles...!" Natascha said sorrowfully. I got off of her lap and walked over to Giles.

"Giles...?" I said quietly. "Giles...?"

"Yes..." He slowly lifted his head. I smiled.

"We will sort everything out... Wont we Natascha...?" I said smiling, as I turned round, facing her.

"Sure we will!" She said smiling happily as she got up and walked over. My stomach suddenly growled again and every looked at me causing me to feel uncomfortable.

"Someone's hungry..." Bre smiled. "Come I'll get you something to eat!" She said as she got to her feet and walked over to the tent.

"Thanks..." I said smiling as I ran to her side, excited about finally getting something to eat, it was getting to around ten now anyway. She came into the tent, happily walking over the sleeping bags the others had obviously been sleeping in.

"So Bre... Could I ask you something...?" I said nervously.

"Sure... What is it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well... I was just wondering... How was Amy after I was... Kicked out...?" I honestly didn't want to ask the question but I knew I had to... To make sure...

"Oh! Why...?"

"Just wondering..." I quickly replied.

"Well... I'm not sure... Generally I can read people quite well but she was just... Blank... She didn't talk for the whole day... Not a word... I guessed she was upset... But it was weird... How upset she actually was..." She suddenly glanced at me cautiously causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Say... How close are you two...?" Her voice was accusing and I didn't like it but I didn't know what to say.

"Close...?" I stuttered.

"You know... How long have you known each other...? Are you friends... Family...?" She gave me a slightly suspicious glance causing me to shiver slightly.

"Friends! And we've really only just met... Funny...?" I whispered to myself.

"What is...?" I was wishing she hadn't heard the last bit but I was determined to keep 'that' a secret.

"Oh... Nothing. So what's there to eat...? I'm starving..." I said attempting to change the subject.

"Oh..." She seemed to trail off, almost in disappointment but I was just glad she let it go. I just hoped she wouldn't bring it up again later…

"Well there are some Pecha berries... But that's about it...!"

"Yes!" I beamed happily, shocking Bre slightly .

"Uhh..." She uttered questionably.

"I adore Pecha berries!" Bre still glanced at me surprised but I was being truthful. There sweet, soft, easy to eat... Go great with ice cream... They are basically nature's best dish... on a tree.

"Well... here you go..." She pointed towards a small stash of Pecha berries within a plastic bag. I couldn't be bothered to look at them properly, I just started eating them, one by one. She smiled and just watched me which made me feel slightly uncomfortable, since I was stuffing my face.

"Darius...!" She finally said. I stopped eating and swallowed what was already in my mouth.

"Yeah...?" I asked slightly nervously, wondering what she was going to ask next.

"What have you been doing since the group split up...?" she obviously was trying to avoid saying me getting kicked out, which is understandable and I was glad she did actually. I just smiled and replied with...

"Well..."


	28. Chapter 28 A little showing off

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload my next chapter of Eeveelution, and for those who read my other fanfictions- I have temporarily postponed 'A test gone wrong' and 'An Umbreon's Wish'. I may also be deleting 'Drawn to fire'. I am also working on a new fanfiction which I haven't decided the name for yet so that should be up within a few weeks...-

-Umbreon of Darkness

********************************************Authors notes*********************************

Eeveelution Chapter 28

She looked at me inquisitively as my smile grew, the more I thought about it the happier I felt. It was pretty good, I learnt to do such awesome stuff.

"Well Ninetales asked us to go with him…" I said casually but that's obviously not the way Bre took it.

"He said what now?" She said with a shocked expression. "And go where?"

"Oh well they ad a little shed…"

"They…?" Bre quickly interrupted.

"Oh yeah, we met that couple we were looking for in the weird town… Oh yeah… You weren't there. But anyway her name was Sam and her Espeon was called… Elliot…" My eyes suddenly lowered as my mind quickly went back a couple of days, back to where we had our little… dispute.

"Huh…?" Bre said in response to my saddened look.

"Oh…" I looked back at her and smiled. "It's nothing. Anyway!" I quickly carried on, trying to get my mind off of those events. "We learnt more about our abilities, but not everything…" I said pausing again.

"Like what?" She said puzzled. She probably didn't even think we had any more abilities. To be honest I didn't until Ninetales said so. I grinned in reply and walked out of the tent, Bre trotted behind me saying nothing.

"Natascha…?" I said walking up to her. She smiled and then picked me up, laying me on her lap.

"What's up?" She said sweetly. I sat up and curled my paw, gesturing her to come closer.

"Huh…?" She gave me a funny look but complied. I leaned in closer so that my mouth was only inches from her ear.

"Thunderbolt…" I whispered quietly into her ear, so that no one else would hear. She leant back for a second as we caught quite a few odd looks from the others.

"… Now…?" She asked hesitantly. In reply I just jumped off of her lap and smiled.

"… Ok…?" She said hesitantly. She stood up from the log she was sat on and walked a few paces away from us. She stopped, closed her eyes and stretched. I don't think she honestly needed to but she did it any way, probably to build up tension.

She stretched her arms out delicately as yellow sparks began to form around them. I gritted my teeth in anticipation, I looked around at the others but their focus was fully fixed on Natascha. Electricity built around her hands starting to create small orbs of electrical energy. She then fused them creating a larger orb and her focus was drawn forwards. I followed her gaze to a large-ish tree in a small circular wilderness within the town.

"Go..." I whispered under my breath and with that she pulled back and then threw it forwards. There was practically no time difference between the Thunderbolt leaving her hand and the orb colliding with the tree. The air was filled with a loud '**_CRACK_**' as the tree quickly toppled over, but did not provide any danger.

"No way...!" Giles whispered. "Our Pokémon can use their moves even in their Human form.

"Oh no..." I intercepted, sounding mischievous. They all looked at me strangely as I looked up at Natascha.

"My turn!" I said as I transformed her. She grinned as I picked up the bag outside the tent and dragged it inside. Within a matter of seconds I had transformed, gotten dressed and was outside in the view of everyone.

"Darius... What are you doing...?" Bre said suspiciously. I smiled in response and just walked to where Natascha was originally standing. I then closed my eyes and I quickly began building up energy but kept it within my body so the others would know until the very last second. Suddenly I opened my eyes and with that electricity jolted through my legs and arms, scattering across the ground randomly. Everyone was in awe, even Natascha was, even though she had already seen me use Pokémon moves as a human.

"What the...!" Giles said suddenly.

"We can use moves... as a human...?" Joe said quietly but still sounding impressed. I felt fantastic almost completely forgetting what I was even doing this for but I quickly began wrapping my act up as the electricity drained slowly out of my body until all of the electricity I had built up had run out.

"Darius... That was amazing!" Bre said ran up to me and began circling my legs looking up at me smiling. I happily smiled back and reached to pick her up but just before I touched her '**CRACK!**'

"OW!" She yelped and sprung a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!" I said apologetically. For some reason there was still some static left over in my system, which oddly enough I didn't feel before, and her fur was perfect to absorb it.

"Ha ha, looked at you!" Natascha laughed as the full effect of the static took hold. Her fur stood on end making her look more like a bizarre, fluffy black ball.

"That's not funny!" Bre complained. I was still confused on what happened but began to snigger at her amusing appearance.

"Anyway..." I said trying to divert the others attention to more important matters. "The others...?"

"Hm... Well I guess it'll have to start with Giles and Flareon getting back together..." Joe said looking towards Giles.

"Well Giles?" I said wanting some form of response. He looked at me cautiously.

"But... How?" I said after a short pause. This response dumbfounded us and quickly we found ourselves trying to find some sort of solution, we knew she would most probably not take him like that so we needed a way for Giles to show how he feels about her.

"... I've got it!" I quickly shouted, springing up in the air. "Giles come with me! Everyone else... Stay here" I quickly went over and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the small wilderness and out the other side. I then made sure no one was following and then carried on walking southwards.

"Darius where are we going!" Giles asked in a confused manner.

"Forest." I said simply

"Why?"

"I'm guessing Flareon,Alice, Murphy, etc. Haven't found out about us being able to use our moves in our human forms... Well if you want to really impress a girl I'm pretty sure a fire display will impress her..." He turned away and seamed to think about it for a few seconds and then turned towards me with a large grin on his face.

"Let's do it!"

*****************************Authors Notes****************************************

Sorry this is quite a short chapter, I just though it would be better 'events wise'. Don't forget to review :)


	29. Chapter 29 Student becomes Tutor

I'm so sorry that I haven't, yet again updated in ages! But I have had a hell of a lot on buuuuut… I guess that's no excuse -_- … Any way, back to Eeveelution- Chapter 29!

********************************************Authors notes*********************************

Eeveelution Chapter 29

As we neared the boundary of the forest I slowed to a stop and thought.

"Wait a sec… I'm taking someone who has the ability to create plumes of fire, but is a complete beginner, into a forest… Not one of your best ideas…" I said to myself.

"Huh?" Giles said quizzically, obviously not understanding my mumbling.

"Oh… Change of plan." I said finally letting go of his arm, he rubbed it and pulled a face at me but I just smiled in retaliation. I looked around to find somewhere more open… and less flammable.

"Hey is there a lake near here?" I said turning to Giles who smiled while replying,

"Yeah, a big one called Lake Wendar… Why? You thinking of going there to train?"

"Yup!"

"Well it's at least a twenty minute walk from the camp and… we've just walked ten minutes in the wrong direction…" He smirked.

"That'll be fine." I said calmly. I could have used Arcanine, to be honest he could probably do with the exercise but I'm saving him for the actual training at I would actually like to catch up with Giles, and being jolted around on the back of an Arcanine isn't the most social of occasions.

"What ever you say…" Giles mumbled turning and beginning to walk back the way we came.

"Soooo… What's new? Apart from the whole Flareon thing…" I said catching up.

"Not much, we haven't been here all that long you know." He said bluntly. He seemed to be a lot less enthusiastic then when we started off.

"What's up?" I said friendly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not yourself… Do you not want to do this?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Yeah, course I do but… What if it's not enough…? I know I was stupid but just admitting that won't make things better, and then I might mess up what ever your gunnu try and teach me… How are you going to teach me as well?" He diverted

"I'm sure it's the same concept and if not… I've always got Arcanine."

"True." He said quietly.

"Hey! It'll be alright." I smiled. It felt weird… Usually I was on the other end of this situation and Giles was the one trying to share his optimism with me.

"I hope so." We passed a few house, all the houses in this town looked almost identical. Some where painted a different colour but in design they were all the same. Clean walls with a wooden door and a bell to the right of it. Windows either side both around 1.5 meters by 2 meters. Then the floor above had two windows almost the same dimensions, if not smaller, directly above the two on the ground floor. Then there was a window for the attic, both on the left and right sides of the house and on the front, more to the left. Their gardens were the only main individual aspects to the houses. Since all where detached the front and back gardens could be extended or shrunk to their hearts content meaning there was plenty of variety.

There obviously were some shops about with different configurations and had great variety. Most seemed to just be opening at soon we saw people and Pokémon alike begin to start their days.

"I wonder if we'll see the others…." I said aloud, trying to break the awkward silence surrounding us.

"Maybe… Murphy will probably have to stocking up on some supplies soon…" He said obviously not enjoying my conversation starter.

"I hope not… I'm looking forward to making more of an entrance when we see the others" I grinned to myself. Giles just threw me a questioning look but I shrugged it off. Soon there were many business men lining the streets and other bystanders beginning to cause congestion on the footpaths. Several times we had to cut onto the not-so-busy main road to skip some of the 'traffic'.

"For such a small town I'm surprised at how people there are…" I said retrying my conversation starting technique.

"Yeah… But since there are quite a few big businesses here; Montique… Murphy's Uncle's hotel business… There are a lot of people who travel from other areas to come here, it's not surprising." He said rather professionally.

"Giles… Have you been here before?" I said after a short pause. He just looked at me.

"I used to live here… Before I moved to where we live in now…" He said continuing his quiet tone.

"No way? Why didn't you tell us?" I said confused.

"Let's just say it's not my favorite place to be…" He turned away and looked up at the Pokémart which we were just passing.

"What happened?" I said intrigued more than sympathetic as it really doesn't sound good.

"Nothing… Just forget about it." Now this is unlike him, no offence but he wasn't the greatest at keeping secrets… Even his own.

"Come on Giles, you can tell me." I said reassuringly. The density of people was quickly decreasing now, to my relief, and we soon found ourselves more or less alone.

"Lets just say I'm not going anywhere near that school…" He nodded slightly towards a sign pointing to the left of our position.

"Violet middle school… How come?" He didn't budge which irritated me slightly. But knowing Giles he would tell me soon enough. He told me if he doesn't say anything it seems to eat him up inside… Although when he lets it go it generally ends up biting him in the butt. I watched still as we passed the sign until it was behind us. I turned back to find a man walking in exactly the opposite direction as me, as in about to walk into me. '_BANG_' I fell back a few paces before looking up at the startled man who, I guessed, wasn't watching where he was going as well.

"I... I'm sorry!" I stuttered. But before I could fully apologize he quickly grew enraged.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing kid?" He shouted embarrassing me as other people quickly became onlookers to the scene the man was making.

"I said I was…"

"Look where you're going punk!" I shook his fist at me and I felt electricity begin to build in my chest causing my heart and breathing to quicken.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but if you were looking where you were going you would have been able to avoid me!" I retorted. Unfortunately this didn't make things any better.

"Oh so it's my fault?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The onlookers seemed to be enjoying this embarrassing predicament of mine.

"What if I say it is?" I said deciding to go along with the argument since I was already in this ridiculous fiasco.

"Some one should teach you a lesson _boy_!" He said emphasizing the _boy_.

"And someone should give you some anger management classes' old man!" I retorted making Giles smirk. He had stopped to see the predicament but seemed to have no intentions of breaking us up.

"That's it! Get him Buizel!" He released it without even touching the Pokéball which caught me off guard and before I could reach for my own Pokéball it launched at me. Everything seemed to freeze for a second as my mind sped up and my instincts kicked in. I knew I couldn't reach my Pokéball in time and I knew I couldn't dodge so there was only one course of action left.

Electricity from my chest flew through my arm to my fist and I punched the Buizel just bellow the left side of his jaw. Sparks flew, as did the electrified Buizel who skidded to a halt just in front of its owner... Unconscious.

"Darius!" Giles shouted, half surprised, half cautious. This woke me from my battling instincts causing me to gasp at what I had just done. Everyone around me was gob-smacked. Even the Man who was arguing with me had his jaw hanging half-open. I think everyone did… Well except the Buizel of course.

"Well… This isn't good…" I thought to myself. I heard whispering taking place as I was frozen to the spot.

"Come on!" Giles shouted as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the weird situation I had just put myself in. We walked at a fast pace until everyone was out of sight, none of them pursued us, thankfully. After a few moments of silent pacing Giles slowed down to a normal walk and turned to me.

"So since when did Jolteons know Thunder punch?" I smiled, obviously not too worried of the implications of my actions.

"I don't know... First time I've used it. I guess it would have just looked weird if I had used Thunder Fang!" I joked.

"Yeah... Wonder how he would have taken that... You biting his Pokémon!" Giles added laughing as well.

"Hm..." I thought allowed.

"What's up?" Giles replied.

"Well talking about using Pokémon moves outside of being an actual Pokémon got me thinking... Even though I've used my moves a fair amount I wonder what quick attack and transform would be like...?" I said in an interested voice.

"You're right... Heh! A hyper Beam here and there could be quite useful..." Giles smirked, I just smirked back at him.

"But I guess Eeveelution's can't learn those moves... Well except quick attack, which would be quite useful right about now..." I sighed.

"Hey did Ninetales ever mention any other people who have transformed, I mean except for the people we already know about?" Giles quickly butted in, probably not hearing a word I just said.

"Uhh... No, he didn't... Actually he didn't tell me about any of the others... Hey did you manage to get the name of the last trainer...?" I asked looking at Giles hoping he had maybe actually had a proper conversation with him.

"No... He seems to enjoy keeping things to himself. I've seen the map but all that was on it was a red line that goes in a circle basically." I nodded in response.

"Same... And sounds like Murphy alright." I sighed. We were finally getting close as we passed a sign saying _'Lake Wendar 100ft'_ why they did it in feet was beyond me.

"So what will you start with?" Giles said as professionally as possible.

"Basics first, learning to build up your power, learning to control it within you, then and only then will I start to teach you on how to let it out..." I said sounding like a proper tutor of something.

"Move Tutor..." I mumbled smiling to myself. Giles just focused ahead as the buildings cleared and the lake's beauty was fully exposed.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I was in awe of the overwhelming scenery. There were trees surrounding the massive lake which had to be over a hundred meters in length. It was quiet, no one around, absolutely perfect. As we walked further down to the lake, we slowly lost sight of the houses down the small slope leading to the lake. Giles continued walking silently.

"This is amazing!" I said looking at Giles.

"Yeah I used to go here with my D..." Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked over the magnificent lake.

"Giles...?" I asked quietly looking over at him.

"... My Dad..." He finished. This was the first time I had ever known him to of mentioned his dad. His mum lived near mine hence why we new each other. We were introduced to each other by them. But even back then I had never seen his father. Never have either of them mentioned him.

"What's wrong...?" I asked walking infront of him and looking at him straight in the eyes. They were soft and teary, this has got to be the most emotion I had ever seen him show, it seemed worse than when he was talking about Flareon.

He blinked, cutting him out of his dazed condition. "Nothing... It's nothing." He said trying to walk around me but I sidestepped, purposely blocking his path.

"Giles... You've never mentioned your father before... Why?" I tried asking before he tried to avoid it again.

"It doesn't matter... It was a long time ago... That's all..." He said, not cheering up from his depressed state. This time I decided to try and cheer him up instead of pushing him to answer me, as much as I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"... Ok." I started walking further down to the path of grass lining the edge of the lake.

"So... You ready?" I tried saying with some enthusiasm.

"Sure..." He said, a little less enthusiastically. I just sighed silently to myself.

"Ok... So we are going to start with building up your power. Obviously since yours involves fire you should try concentrating on the heat within your body... Even as a human you have the same heat you contain as a Flareon, you just have to unlock it." We were about two meters from each other, I think that should be a somewhat safe distance.

"So... How do I do that?" He asked cautiously.

"Ok, so close your eyes..." I started, knowing this wasn't exactly how I was taught but I find it easier to do this personally.

"K..." He said complying with my command.

"Now focus on what heat your body is already exerting..." This is where I was going to find it hard, since I focused on the electricity, or static, in my body, so I didn't know exactly what he was looking for.

"Hey I can feel it...!" He said with a hint of amazement in his voice, bringing a smile to my face.

"Ok now... Uh..." I stopped to think. I've always controlled it towards my arms and hands, I suppose I might as well try it with Giles.

"Now what?" He said impatiently, still with his eyes tightly closed.

"Ok, now see if you can control that heat with your mind and see if you can move it..." I said watching him with seemingly no change. He just stood there looking uncomfortable with no reply.

"Giles?"

"Hang on!" He snapped quickly. "... Yes... I can just do it... It's difficult." He said cringing slightly. I guess it's harder for some people.

"Ok now try making it travel down one of your arms... Take your time and make sure you keep in control..." His facial expression changed for a split second into a more confused look but then returned to normal. I waited as I watched his eyeballs move slightly under his eyelids.

"It... It's working!" He said happily. Then I began to see it, since he only had a T-shirt covering his top half I could see a sort of glowing red aura bellow his skin.

"Crap! His clothes!" I suddenly whispered to myself. "Oh how I hope this doesn't go the same way it did with my first try..."

"What...?" Giles suddenly said as I was talking to myself.

"Oh nothing..." I said in reply.

"No I mean what now?"

"Oh! Now try focusing it into your palm..." As he agreed the glow began growing in brightness and he began to cringe more and more.

"D- Darius... It- It hurts..." He gasped as the glow began glowing through his wrist.

"Keep going... You've nearly done it!" I said trying to encourage him to complete the task.

"Aaaaagh..." He strained until. 'PFFT!_' _My eyes grew wide, as did Giles'.

"AAAAAAAH!" He shouted as he waved his engulfed hand away from him, trying not to catch himself on fire.

"DARIUS! MAKE IT STOP!" He said running towards me.

"Agh! Don't go near me! You'll catch me on fire!" I began running in the other direction as Giles chased me still shouting my name. I turned round to see Giles still shouting at me angrily causing me to turn back around just to see I had run into a dead end with only a lake in front of, and around me.

"Damn!" I cursed as I was nearing the end. Suddenly I went into a skid which, at my speed, lasted a little longer than I would have liked but it stopped me from falling in none the less. I was going to turn around but before I could I heard a "Huh!" and then got a kick to my sloped back and then heard a '_splash' _afterwards. I turned to see a small waft of steam waking its way upwards above the circle of distorted water.

"Giles..." I said nervously.

"Ugh!" He suddenly leapt out of the water, latching onto the small island like platform of land I was lying on. I helped to pull him up with his left hand (He had used his right to try out his powers). He gasped a few more times as he lay on the grass with water dripping off him.

I stood up as he looked at his singed hand, he then looked at me.

"I-I'm-I'm sorry Giles... I didn't know it was..." I said backing away.

"That was... Awesome!" He said grinning immensely, catching me off guard.

"What?" I said in dismay.

"That's amazing! I can create fire!" His smile grew even more, which seemed impossible at the time. He jumped up and smiled at his singed hand.

"Well..." I sighed. "At least that went better than my first time..." I said aloud.

"Why... What happened with you?" He asked intrigued.

"Uh... Well let's just say it didn't go well!" I sighed again with a spot of humor within the sentence.

"What now?" He said quickly.

"Uh... Maybe we should leave it there for today..." I said holding my stomach, I could feel it complaining at the lack of a proper breakfast, berries are all good and well for a Jolteon... But not so much a Human being and the fact that it had to be nearing noon...

"Wha... Why?" He said in a disappointed tone.

"Because you might catch something other than your hand on fire." I scorned.

"If this is about control then how am I suppose to be able to learn to control it if I'm not doing it?" Even though his sentence was a bit mixed up he was actually right, which was annoying.

"You need to let your body recuperate, we'll practice after lunch ok?" He perked up slightly, showing that he was willing to compromise, and I'm sure he was looking forward to gloating about how amazing he was how he got it first time.

"Hm..." I smiled in response to my humorous thoughts, I wondered what Joe's powers would be like... Pursuit would be an interesting one to try out. My thoughts continued to bubble away and I felt as if I had started a whole new adventure on discovering new moves and teaching others how to use their specific moves. I smiled as everything was finally coming back together.

"_... Darius..." _

"Huh?" I looked around to only find Giles day dreaming while walking slightly behind me.

"Weird..."


	30. Chapter 30 A poetic ending in sight?

Eeveelution Chapter 30

We continued walking back through the town. My thoughts were a few meters in front of me as I hoped dearly that the man was very much gone and far away from the spot that we had clashed. As I looked on the town seemed busy enough, but the man was nowhere in sight so I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"_Darius…" _I turned around only to find that we were now both surrounded by people bustling for space on the pavement.

"Darius… Are you ok?" Giles said as he was promptly shoulder-barged out of my sight.

"Giles?" I said suddenly stopping. No one seemed to notice me, I felt almost none-existent if it weren't for the irritated glances I continued to receive being stopped in the middle of the pavement. After a few seconds though, he had struggled to my position and on stopping beside me simply laughed.

"It's mental here… I thought this was meant to be a quiet town!" I shouted as we both began pushing against the flow of people.

"Meh… Rush-hour!" He laughed stepping off the pavement. I followed him since it was probably safer walking on the road then in amongst that.

"So have you actually thought of what you're going to say to Flareon then?" I asked, a little calmer then before. He thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Not really…" I began thinking what I would do if I was in his situation, it was difficult since I could never imagine Natascha being that angry with me… Even back when I hurt everyone… Even then she didn't seem angry.

"Well…" I started. "You're going to have to start thinking pretty soon… Try now…"

"Huh?" He gave me an odd look. But I just smiled. The traffic of people had finally calmed down so we weaved ourselves back onto the pavement.

"What…? Right now?" He said nervously.

"Yep… Pretend I am Flareon…" At that he gave me a rather disgusted look so I attempted to flutter my eyelids jokingly.

"Darius… Never do that again!" Giles told me firmly, but I could see him smirking slightly underneath his frown.

"Whatever do it nonetheless!" I continued.

"What if I don't wanna?" He said childishly. I smirked in response.

"Then I won't teach you any more moves." I said bluntly, still smirking at him as he pouted.

"Fine… Well Probably 'Sorry' and… 'I didn't mean it'… and that 'I want her back'" He said effortlessly. I shook my head in displeasure.

"Giles, Giles, Giles… Tut tut tut…" He looked at me quizzically.

"What?"

"You hopeless unromantic you!" I laughed. "If you really want to grasp her heart you have to put your feelings as complicated as possible…" I smiled. His quizzical look refrained from subsiding.

"Instead of putting 'I want you by my side…' say… 'Your touch is the only thing I crave, night and day my body howls in agony. Knowing you are no longer mine drives me…"

"_DARIUS!" _I stopped in shock and looked at Giles who returned my look with a rather confused one.

"What's up?" Obviously referring to my alarmed look.

"Can't you hear that…?" I stopped near the edge of the town and Giles along with me. We waited for a few seconds and only the faint footsteps and chattering of passer Byers could be heard.

"Hear what?" He shrugged.

"Listen…"

"_Darius… Darius… Where the hell did you go you little pain in the…?_" I gasped as I heard the half-recognisable voice.

"That!" I pointed out, still unsure of where it was coming from.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Giles said dismissively.

"But… It was… You didn't hear it?" I said confused

"Nothin" He said bluntly. "Now can we go?" He said folding his arms.

"Uhh… Yeah sure… I guess…" I said, rather disappointed. I know I heard something. Was it in my head? Was I going mental?

I began walking as Giles turned to walk in front of me. I walked rather slumped, still going over what I had heard… Or at least what I thought I had heard. Silence continued as we exited the main town area and we were only a couple of minutes away from the campsite, well if you can call it that.

"_DON'T REACTI" _The voice was now very loud and it sounded as if it was right behind me. I had a job of not jumping out of my skin. I managed to stay composed and continued to walk with my heart rapidly beating with anxiety.

"_Now make an excuse to leave!_" The voice demanded. I celebrated silently, on knowing that the voice was real… well as far as I know, I'm pretty sure my minds not playing tricks on me.

"Uhh Giles…!" I called out. He turned, still walking ahead of me. "You don't have a loo or something…?" I said faking a worried voice.

"Naa. Just use a bush or something…" He said casually. "But not in someone's garden… They don't generally appreciate it…" I smirked.

"K… I'll catch up with you in a sec!" I said running off, through some bushes. I was now out of sight of people and houses and awaited my next set of instructions… Wow that sounds weird.

"Hello?" I called out to the seemingly lifeless surroundings. Nothing… "Hello, is anybody there?"

"DOWN HERE!" I held my mouth before I swore as I noticed a rather pissy looking Espeon looked up at me.

"God don't you dare do that to me again!" I sighed. Elliot smirked.

"Only way to get your damn attention!" He grumbled. After the initial shock I quickly regained my composure and asked,

"So what are you doing here anyways? Is Sam here?" I said looking around.

"No it's just me…" He said quickly. "And I'm here because I was sent to find you…" I looked at him questioningly.

"By who?"

"Ninetales Dummy! Who else?" He never talked to me like this before… Guess being away from each other is a good thing… Actually now thinking about it, it is definitely a good thing.

"Hang on… I've only been gone a day technically… Why couldn't of he said this earlier?" I continued to interrogate his sudden and unexplained appearance

"Gees… Do you ever stop asking questions…? I've just run all the way from… Well Teleported… Then ran… All the way from Ninetales and all you want to do is play twenty questions!" He said obviously irritated.

"Ok… Sorry… So what do you want?" I asked, as nicely as possible.

"Darius are done yet? You're not taking a dump are you? Cause that's just…" Giles voice faded off. Elliot looked at me unimpressed.

"You hang out with him…?" I just pulled a face at him egging him to answer me. "Anyway, Ninetales didn't give me the details but he said that he repeated something to you… Something that may have seemed odd at the time…" He looked at me awaiting conformation that I knew what he was talking about… which I didn't.

"Uhh… No?" I said confused.

"Something about being safe…?" He elaborated. I reminisced a bit.

"Oh yeah… He wouldn't tell me what he meant!" I said annoyed.

"Yeah well forget that!"

"What?" I said shocked.

"Ninetales had a dream last night… He refused to tell me what it was about but he told me to repeat these exact words to you-

"Out of the darkness you will be set free

_And light will befall you and your family_

_But as you walk, as you run_

_And when you think your journeys done_

_Your power, your light, your jet, your fire_

_All will be doused and will become dire_

_So Darius heed this warning and be careful too_

_Because I do not want this to be the end of you…_"

I gasped. "The end of me? What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"Well I guess it means you d…"

"No I know what _that_ means idiot, but what does the whole… Poem thing mean?" I said scared of the answer.

"Oh that… No idea…" I was dumbfounded.

"You're kidding right…?"

"Nope… Ninetales wouldn't tell me much… He even admitted that he didn't know too much about it instead of his little saying '_you'll be ok_'… Replace it with '_Be careful_'." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"But…!"

"Well that's me done… See ya' around…" Elliot interrupted quickly.

"Wait just a second!"

"Sorry Darius…" Suddenly there was a beam of pink light and he was gone. I was in shock, I slumped to the floor and just sat there. Thoughtless.

"Darius there you are!" Giles suddenly awoke me out of my shocked state and I looked up at him.

"Huh… What's wrong…?" He said suddenly concerned. I got up and put on a false smile.

"Nothing… Just got a bit lost is all…" I sighed. He laughed at me before leading the way to the camp.

"_Because I do not want this to be the end of you…_" I mumbled as we stepped over a few other bushes which led the way straight to the camp.

"Guess what Darius… They have hot dogs!" He grinned before sprinting off to the camp. I just paused for a moment, looking on at Bre, Joe, Natascha and Giles and smiled… We are a family.


	31. Chapter 31 Play time!

I know... It's been too long- So shoot me! Just means you wont be getting more updates ;) anyway, enjoy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Authors Notes%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Eeveelution Chapter 31

We all sat down around the campfire as Giles readily began boasting of his fiery performance, or at least that's what I was hoping to make it into, I still had a few more ideas up my sleeve. All the while that phrase continued to circulate round my head; 'Because I don't want this to be the end of you'. I tried to focus my attention elsewhere as it honestly wasn't doing me any good to dwell on it, so I focused on my lunch.

As I was about to take a bite out of my hot dog, of which I was very much looking forward to I felt a small zap and shrunk to knee-high level. I shuffled out of my clothes, which was quite a struggle as I wasn't exactly expecting to be transformed at that moment. I then turned and looked at Natascha in a displeased fashion.

"Natascha…" I grumbled, since I know longer had opposable thumbs as my hands had turned into tiny paws. My hot dog lay flat on the floor in front of me.

"What…? I was getting lonely…" She put her ears back and shrunk slightly causing her to look rather… adorable.

"But…" I looked down at the grubby hot dog and thought about the fact that Pokémon ate off the floor all the time… But then again my taste buds weren't exactly in-tune with what Pokémon ate.

"Great" She smiled rubbing her body against my side, I hadn't actually made any sign for her to rejoice but she acted victorious none the less.

"We can still talk even when I'm human you realize…?" I said nibbling at the hot dog and the bun it was wrapped in. It wasn't completely covered in dirt so I just ate the none-nasty looking bits.

"… It's not the same…" She whined while circling a couple times, before lying down next to me. I began to grow confused at her actions; she hadn't even touched her lunch which was conveniently placed inside the tent.

"Are you ok…?" I finally asked after swallowing a mouthful of bread.

"Huh…?" She rolled onto her back and cocked her head slightly making her look more adorable.

"It's just…" She continued to stare unnervingly at me with a sort of concentrating gaze. I stopped and shook it off before rubbing my head against hers, causing her to purr. I stopped but she continued to purr and rubbed her cheek against mine again as I attempted to continue eating.

"Natascha..." I tried to grumble but the vibrating from my automatic purrs forced me to smile.

"What?" She grinned mischievously as she finally stood up, looking straight at me. My hunger instantly retreated as my love invaded my thoughts, which was a happy replacement to my more recent depressed and confused ones.

"Grrr!" I growled and suddenly pounced on her playfully (meaning claws in) and we rolled over a couple of times, sparks flying between us where we made contact. We were back on our feet both full of energy and raring to play quite quickly. Playing usually wasn't at the top of my priority list but this seemed different, I wasn't entirely sure why but I wanted to, almost as an instinct sort of thing.

"Catch me if you can!" She darted off, back towards the forest and I sped after her, not giving a care about the three sets of confused and staring eyes we were leaving behind. I could still see her no matter how much she darted, ducked and jumped her way around the area and I was gradually catching up.

*SMACK!* I crashed into her next to a tree and tumbled onto her, but I managed to regain my footing... Just. I looked down at my play mate and she gave me a startlingly seductive look. It didn't take me too long to realize that I was standing directly over her, but when I was about to give her space she hooked both of her front paws over my shoulders and continued to stare at me, silently beckoning me to come closer, as if that were possible.

"Darius…" She whispered as she gently tugged on my top half causing my chest to come in contact with hers and our noses just slightly touched. We both grinned as we slowly closed our eyes and kissed. I released fairly quickly as she began murmuring again.

"I… Love… You!" Those words rang through my mind as I wrapped my lips around hers, more strongly, more passionately. I no longer used my front paws to keep me from smothering her; instead I curled them around her, held onto her neck and head, deepening our kiss.

My eyes were closed but I didn't need them to enjoy this affection. Sparks continued to jump between us but they were no bother. They were rather enjoyable actually. Each surge of electricity forced us closer together and made us both shudder slightly, invigorating us.

"Hah!" Suddenly I felt my right hind leg get taken out and I fell to the floor while Natascha gained her footing. We were now practically in the same position as before except she was on top. I looked at her in surprise but she just licked her lips. I began to feel my body create new hormones and my reactions quickened as she leaned in closer. I started to pant as my body's temperature grew.

"My turn…" She whispered to me. I instantly shuddered with pleasure and anticipation. She took a small step backwards before licking my chest, then moved up to my neck, cheek and paused for a second before diving into a kiss, but this time her mouth was properly open and I felt her tongue penetrate my own maw.

Now this was a totally new experience to me (even though I've had my fair share of girlfriends) and my instant reaction was to back away from it… This, in this situation, just meant me banging my head on the ground. Natascha, though, refused to let up so I decided to ignore my initial feelings and indulge in the new experience.

"Mmm!" Muffled noises came from both of us (mostly from me) as I began to mimic her actions, allowing my rough tongue to enter her mouth. It honestly didn't hurt having her tongue exploring mine, which surprised me a little. Occasionally our tongues would wrap around each other and hold there slightly due to the rough texture. Her legs finally collapsed and she was completely on top of me. If there were any gaps between us then, there most definitely wasn't now.

"Mmph… Mm…" We continued to groan… yearn for each other as we continued our exploration. I felt each one of her fangs and continued to circulate her mouth which was fantastically warm and obviously, damp. After a couple more minutes the whole process began to slow and we began to reopen our eyes… gradually. We retracted our tongues, brushing them against each other's furry cheeks, and just stared at one another for a moment.

"Enjoy that… Love?" She said between pants, still refusing to get off of me but was now using three of her four legs to balance, circulating her other paw around my chest.

"… I love you… So much!" That was all I could say. She gave me another quick kiss before releasing me. As she did I felt the breeze brush against my now slightly more exposed body, and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Hey... Come back here!" I shouted but she just playfully replied with a wink before running off. "Dammit!" I growled scrambling to my feet beginning the chase once again. This time I couldn't see her but I was pretty sure she was going back towards the camp site. I used volt tackle to accelerate instantly, darting out of the way of the clearly visible obstacles in my path, which wasn't too difficult. I passed a tree and suddenly noticed something in my peripheral vision, something yellow, but it was too late.

"Ahh!" I felt my fore-left leg catch on something, sending me tumbling head over heels, at least twice, before coming to a stop in a position with my four legs stretched in the air. I looked to my left to see Natascha happily wagging her tail, gracefully trotting to my side.

"You're evil!" I scowled in a sort-of jokey manner.

"True, but if you think about it if I hadn't you would have sped right past me and beaten me..." She smiled before giving me a small kiss on the forehead and nuzzled me, causing me to purr once more. After she lifted her head I rolled onto my side and lifted myself up before walking with her, heading back to camp.

"Wait a sec... You tripped me up just because you didn't want to get back to the camp last...?" I whined trying to get some form of recompense from her, or something along those lines, a sorry would be nice.

"Yup!" She smiled happily rubbing her head and ears against my side and cheek causing us to simultaneously purr (which we've been doing a lot of recently). I didn't mind honestly that she had... Although she was definitely acting differently, I wasn't about to complain.

"I could always make it up to you tonight..." She looked at me and winked as I gave her a rather mixed expression... Between confusion and blushing.

"Last night you wanted to sleep in my jumper..." Even though last night didn't quite go according to plan I spent probably most of it lying in her jumper enjoying the comfort and warmth. "Maybe you would like a different sleeping arrangement...?" She cocked her head with a sort-or raised eyebrow, awaiting my response.

"What are you proposing my darling?" I said in a posh and unassuming voice, trying to hide a childish giggle from unearthing within my voice.

"Well maybe you would like somewhere a lot less comfortable... But a lot more pleasurable...!" She slurred those words out with such lust I felt myself almost die. My heart began to beat, harder and faster, my breath quickened and for once in my new body I felt somewhat... aroused. Remembering I had no clothes to conceal myself I quickly shook my head and was determined to suppress my thoughts and feelings... For the moment anyway. I was successful... Just. But images continued to expose themselves... bad images, which continued to spark curiosity and lust in my heart and head, continually battering my slight control over my body and emotions. I looked at her with heavy blushing and she seemed to stand a little taller and a little prouder at her accomplishment, enjoying the sight of her love almost losing all control over her.

"Maybe we could ask if we can have the tent tonight if we're still here after today." She smirked trotting towards the gang who were now in sight.

"Hopefully not..." I quietly mumbled, obviously referring to the latter part of her suggestion. I'm sure actually doing 'it' would be a lot more comfortable on a hotel bed... I couldn't help but laugh at my last thoughts causing everyone, including Natascha who had already sat down and began eating MY hot dog, to momentarily give me 'wonder what you're thinking' kind of look. I shook it off and lay down next to my mate causing us both to look into each others eyes endearingly causing me to wonder why neither Giles, nor Joe had asked the obvious question: "So what have you two been up to then?" with a sort of suggestive twist within their speech. But none came and I was left to enjoy the moment I was having with Natascha... My love.


	32. Chapter 32 A plan coming together

Eeveelution Chapter 32

I silently shared Natascha's hotdog- she owed me one anyway- and soon Giles was predictably harassing me to teach him more.

"I'm interested as well Darius!" Joe said looking on at me. I sighed and shook my head.

"Yeah, me too!" Bre yipped.

"NO!" I growled. "… Not until I've finished with Giles and taught him not to kill himself… or anyone else for that matter."

"Wouldn't it be so cool if I could use pursuit as a human, I would like disappear into thin air- it would be like teleporting!" Joe continued. I sighed again, I was pretty sure no one was listening to me. I looked towards Natascha who smirked at me childishly.

"Change please." I simply said. I walked fully into the tent and the tent door stayed flimsily shut. A flash and I was quickly pulling my clothes back on, which was a bit harder with a Jolteon smirking at me the whole time but I was starting to get used to that. Once I had finished I returned her look with a sneer.

"Ok Giles!" I pronounced as I opened the tent's flap. "It's time." He didn't waste any time as he jumped to his feet and began walking off without me back in the direction of the lake. I, on the other hand was rather bored of walking. I opened my Arcanine's pokeball and he roared on entrance.

"What's up?" I said casually. He frowned, well as much as an Arcanine could frown. "Well I'm not entirely sure how to explain this buuut… I haven't let you out for, quite a while aaaannnnddd…. A lot has happened since then."

"Darius… What have you done…?" He said awkwardly.

"OK…" I took a deep breath. "We went to the forest where we met these two…" (Pointing to Joe and Bre who replied with a smile and wave). "I got in a bit of trouble, was cast out of the group but Natascha followed me. Oh and we met Ninetales… THE Ninetales!"

"THE Ninetales?" He repeated in shock.

"Yes… anyway," I dismissed his surprise so that I could carry on quickly without fuss. "We then met two more 'transformer's' who taught us more about what we could do as Pokémon and, more importantly, when we are Human."

"…" He just sat there the whole time, listening attentively. "Oh and I can understand Pokémon as a human now as well! Anyway, he taught me to use my powers as a human and since I've now met up with half the group again I'm helping Giles to use his powers as a human to win the heart of the lately divorced Miss Angelina!" I gasped at the end of my speech, receiving a round of applause from my spectators, including Natascha.

"Ok." That was definitely not the reaction I expected from him.

"Ok?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, seems feasible." He smiled. I didn't waste too much time on how the heck all of that seemed '_feasible_' and jumped onto his back.

"You don't mind if we give Giles a lift as well do you?" Other wise me riding him would be pointless as we would get there and have to wait another ten minutes before he arrived.

"Nope." He replied simply.

"Come on Giles!" I shouted ahead of me- he evidently wasn't paying any attention to me what-so-ever and was still walking away from me and the camp.

"Come on then Arcanine!" I sighed. Within a matter of strides we were beside him. I gestured him to get on with my head and he got the message. I don't know about Giles but I always enjoyed riding Arcanine, it was like a fast, self steering car with heated seats which took Pokémon food as fuel which is obviously a lot cheaper.

"So where are we going?" Arcanine asked.

"Literally follow the pathway all the way up, until we get to the lake." Giles answered in response. Generally you should tell the pokémon where you're going before you set off as a rule since once you start it can occasionally be very difficult to either tell them there going the wrong way as you bob up and down on their back or sometimes even get them to stop- Especially with more focused Pokémon such as Spearow's and, yes, Arcanines.

We set off at a reasonable pace; it kept us on our toes at least. As cruel as it seemed grabbing onto your Pokémon's fur was the only way to stay on your Pokémon, and it's not like they didn't have plenty of it. It's when you're riding a Pokémon without fur that you have a problem. Arcanine didn't mind anyway, it didn't really hurt him, not unless you yanked it of course.

As we rode through the village which, thankfully, kept at a rather small density of people I continued to look around for that same man, the one with some sort of issues. I still thought back to that predicament and wondered in the end if it would come back and bite me in the future. Maybe it even had something to do with that stupid poem… Which I really needed to write down at some point as, even now I was beginning to struggle to remember it.

We got there within the next few minutes but I was still lost in thought, even as I shuffled off of Arcanine.

"Hmm…" I groaned quietly.

"Darius?" Giles looked at me quizzically.

"Oh it's nothing, you wanna get straight on it then?" I asked rhetorically, of course.

"Sure!" He replied enthusiastically. I looked towards Arcanine who, I was hoping, would help in my tutoring process.

"Arcanine- could you show us a simple ember?" He nodded in response and quickly performed Ember within a matter of seconds. I knew it would be a lot easier for Arcanine since he has years of experience with the move, especially as a Growlithe.

"Now explain in step-by-step actions what you did and how it felt."

"What?" He questioned.

"Please?" I smiled. That wasn't actually an answer to his question but he continued none-the-less.

"Well… First of all I envision the move I want to complete… Then I charge it for about half a second…"

"How did you charge it?" I wanted it in more detail as it was beginning to sound like a weird cake recipe.

"Oh, um, well the fire goes into my throat… I don't know? I've never had to explain it before!" I thought he was doing just fine and I believed Giles was taking it all in, well it looked at least like he was concentrating.

"That's fine, and then what?"

"Well then I use the air within my lungs to expel the flames." He finished off. I smiled in response, I wasn't planning on making Giles breath fire but I believe the steps that Arcanine had just described could easily be transferred.

"Awesome. So Giles, what do you think?" I asked confidently.

"Hmmm…" He sounded unsure, probably because I haven't actually told him what I want him to do.

"Do you think you would be able to do the same, but instead of concentrating on your throat, concentrate on your palms?"

"Uhhh…" Now he definitely looked unsure.

"Honestly you can do it, just follow the steps and at the end, instead of leaving your hand on fire… push the fire out." It sounded oh so simple when I put it that way, whereas in reality it was a different case.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Giles!" Even Arcanine was joining in.

"Ok…" He didn't seem convinced that everything wasn't going to turn into an absolute disaster but he seemed willing enough to try.

"Ok step one… what was step one?" He turned to Arcanine. The steps were there to keep him in control of his powers if he felt in control then I wouldn't make him go through it- at this stage though I'm glad he is.

"Think about the move you are about to use- so that your body is getting ready to perform it."

"Smart." I thought to myself.

"Right step two was to charge it…"

"Remember to feel the heat within your body, take control of it and intensify it!" I added.

"Right… Palm…" He was seriously concentrating to the point of actually shaking; he was also going slightly red in the face.

"Remember to keep breathing Giles… That fire won't do any good if you're passed out on the floor."

"Yeah thanks Darius…" He retorted sarcastically. After a few more seconds I began to see a red, aura-like substance pass through his wrist into his right hand, it was only the one hand which was not exactly what I was thinking but it would do for a first-ish try.

"That's it!" Arcanine cheered. I felt my own body begin to tense up in anticipation.

"Agh!" He turned his palm up wards and, with a small amount of recoil, a fireball flew, at an immense speed, from his hand with a weird '_pfft_' sound.

"Yes!" I was happy with the progress and was going over in my head the next few steps I wanted him to complete.

"Hah!" I expelled a chuckle of triumph before trying it again; completing the process within a fifth of the time it took him to produce the first one.

"He is learning quickly…" I thought to myself, but I supposed it wasn't a bad thing.

"Right the next move…"

"But I've just learnt this one?" He interrupted.

"Oh, are you tired already? Shame…" I said very facetiously.

"No… It's just…"

"Good, so you should be able to carry on then…" I reasoned rather hurriedly.

"Ok… Fine!" He gave in, I wanted to get this done as soon as possible as thoughts of swimming pools, spars and large roast dinners began to invade my thinking. That's what I hoped for at least once this whole affair was dealt with.

"Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower?" He repeated questionably.

"That's the last of it I promise."

"Yeah, but…?"

"Arcanine, how different are Ember and Flamethrower?" I quickly asked.

"Well, they are completely different if you mean by 'makeup'…" That was not the answer I wanted.

"I mean the steps… They are relatively similar are they not?"

"Well essentially yes." Finally.

"See, it not amazingly different to Ember which you've already managed to learn within a few minutes…"

"… Ok… But if I catch on fire I am so taking you down with me this time!" He sneered childishly.

"So, what's the difference?" I looked towards Arcanine.

"Uhh, well the only difference is that you have to charge it up for longer and continually channel the heat through and out of your body."

"Right…" I replied unsure of how that was going to work, I've never kept a large beam of electricity going continuously so I was unsure on how Giles would fair.

"You think you can do it?" I asked.

"I, think so." He stuttered, but not out of nervousness, out of anticipation I believe.

"Well, whenever you're ready." I saw him murmuring to himself, I think he was recalling the steps but I was still unsure. I just had to wait and see what would come about.

Slowly I began to see that red aura once again, traveling down his right arm towards his palm. I bit my lip nervously as it continued to grow in intensity even before it reached its destination.

"Come on Giles." I thought as it rested in his palm, he didn't look at it at all as he pointed it away from him bracing himself.

Suddenly plumes of fire exploded from a small section of his hand and covered about three square meters before they evaporated into the air. The plumes lasted only for a matter of seconds before they came to an end. I believed that was due to Giles' control but he looked rather dumbfounded and looked closely at his hand.

"That was amazing!" I shouted applauding, even Arcanine looked impressed, even if he wasn't I would have made him congratulate him.

"Impressive." Arcanine agreed.

I was now confident that my plan would go… as planned and we would be sleeping on five star beds in five star rooms in a five star hotel. It has been a while since I have had that sort of privacy, maybe then I would be able to finally relax with the one I love, Natascha.


	33. Chapter 33 Flame on?

Eeveelution Chapter 33

I finally disclosed my plan to him and his eyes lit up, even Arcanine produced a smile. I was part romantic after all…

"Nothing can go wrong!" He happily voiced.

"Shh… You'll jinx it!" I for one didn't believe in jinxing but if it was to happen to anyone it would be Giles. He smiled in response; he honestly thought nothing would go wrong which boosted my own confidence in him, which was already at an all time high.

"So… How do I do it?" I simply nodded at Arcanine who got the message.

We worked tirelessly for an hour and I think we had finally got it, or Giles had anyway. I was becoming unsure of my idea but to be honest it was the only thing I could come up with and Giles was happy to go with it so we went ahead and walked back to the camp. We weren't in any rush so we walked but I kept Arcanine out of his Pokéball, which I'm pretty sure he appreciated.

"Heya!" Joe greeted. Natascha followed in greeting us and then Bre exited the tent and simply smiled on our arrival.

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked out of politeness, expecting the answer to be 'Not much'.

"Eh!" Was all Joe responded with. I looked towards Natascha and Bre who simply looked at each other, looked back towards me and shrugged, as best a Pokémon can.

"So…?" Joe looked at us expectantly. I looked at Giles who was as ready as ever and so I gestured him to complete the move. I walked a couple of steps and sat myself down beside Bre and Natascha, who lay down to enjoy the show.

Giles took up an attacking stance, just to make it look that much cooler. His palms began to glow red and my heart began to beat harder as I watched him complete the sequence of moves with perfect accuracy. He smacked his fists against the ground causing an uproar of flames causing a wave of heat to hit all of us simultaneously. I watched as both Bre's and Natascha's fur blew around in the wind- since Bre's was a lot softer and longer hers had the most dramatic effect.

Giles then spun 360° with fire blurring around his fists making it look like time had slowed for just a second. He then stamped on the ground to stop his spin and forcefully punched his fists together - he told me it hurt but I convinced him to keep it as it looked amazing. Flames sky-rocketed in a sort-of curve. They first went at 45° angle and then curved further into each until they met, creating a flaming heart… Everyone was in awe; even I felt a little taken a back.

As the flames began disintegrate into the air no one said a word, not even Giles. I could see he was panting heavily after his performance but I wasn't surprised, it was only the second time he had actually completed the moves in sequence.

"Well if that doesn't work then I have no idea what would!" Joe commented, impressed by the spectacle.

"No kidding!" Giles panted. "She better like it!" He shook his hands out a couple times, evidently it hurt.

"Well hopefully it will only take one more performance like that to find out." He just nodded as he sat on the ground next to me. I felt Natascha nuzzle my leg and I stroked her head and she purred lightly. She was adorable.

"So… What now?" Giles asked looking in my direction. I gave him a strange look; really he should have known the answer to that one.

"Now we save your relationship, right?" He nodded unconfidently. I knew he was capable of repeating what he had just done, which is all he should need to do… shouldn't it be?

"Shall I start packing up the tent?" Joe asked happily.

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" I teased.

"Hey!"

After Joe, me and Giles had finished (The girls seemed to have 'better' things to do) we began heading towards the hotel - I wasn't entirely sure where it was but Giles seemed to know the way. The girls continued to whisper behind me and I tried with all of my might to listen to what they were saying but it was impossible. I thought for a moment and decided I should stay back - not just to listen to their conversation but for Giles' sake too. If we meet them I think my appearance would either create uproar or take the spotlight away from Giles, neither of which were preferable.

"Hey guys, me and Jolteon will stay behind. I want to make my entrance after Giles has completed his routine."

"That's an idea. What are you going to go all thunder and lightening on them!" Giles replied enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah something like that…" I dropped back and as I did both Bre and Natascha looked up at me.

"Uh… Did you hear that Natascha?" I said simply to break the awkward stares I was receiving.

"Yep, Giles does his little song and dance, Flareon will _supposedly _fall into his arms, we pop out, punch a few Buizels. Here we come five star hotel!" Honestly I was taken aback slightly.

"Ok… what's with the supposedly?" I grumbled.

"You think she's gunnu see his fire fiasco and instantly re-fall in love with him…?" Bre answered. I looked forwards towards Giles and Joe who seemed to be engrossed in 'what move would be the coolest to complete outside of being a Pokémon.

"What…? I don't think it's too optimistic!"

"Come on Darius… You should know girls better then that!" Natascha taunted, I felt like I was being ganged up on.

"So you're saying she won't like it?"

"Well…" I felt myself beginning to groan internally.

"Giles!" I quickly recognised that voice as none other than Murphy's. I quickly dodged to the side with Natascha at my ankles. Bre on the other hand carried on walking without us. The place was fairly quiet and trees covered most exits heavily enough to keep us hidden from onlookers – which would be useful.

"Murphy." Giles grumbled.

"Please don't be a child about this whole thing…" I whispered to myself.

"Flareon…" He called. I watched afar as he scooted past Murphy towards the Flareon who backed away slightly. He kneeled on the floor, which I thought was a good idea actually, and began talking with her while Murphy simply folded his arms and watched.

"Flareon I know I seriously, **seriously **messed up! And I just want you to know that I love you… So much! And I will never ever let you go again. I was stupid, you were right and… I was just an idiot!"

"…" She just stood there looking up at him, almost emotionlessly. Giles hesitated but got it together.

"And to show you how much I love you…" He backed away from Flareon and looked over at Murphy who looked at him unimpressed – for the moment anyway. I gritted my teeth unintentionally as I noticed the others beginning to join Flareon; Amy, Andrea, and then Alice.

"Hey Joe… Bre." They shared pleasantries with each other, for the most part as the other 'town-folk' dispersed until it was only us left.

"Now's your chance…" I mumbled. He took his starting stance and looked around at everyone watching him – I hoped this wouldn't put him off.

He started. His palms glowing red. The sky filling with plumes of fire. Everything falling into place. One fiery manoeuvre after the other and he came to the last of his moves. With all jaws dropped he punched his fists with as much energy as he could muster and the flaming heart formed with perfect symmetry and shape.

He finished this time with a small bow (instead of the usual frantic waving of his hands) which I thought was a good conclusion to the show he had just produced.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy exclaimed first which I thought was a good sign.

"What was what?" Giles played dumb.

"That! The whole… Thing!" He gestured slightly with his hands but Giles just smirked.

"How did you do that?" Amy then joined in, followed by the rest – except for the only one he wanted attention from.

"I did it only for one person… Flareon will you take me back, please?" He outstretched his hand in a sort of dramatic fashion toward his love. He walked up looking up at Giles sat by his feet, never braking eye contact.

"I always loved you Giles… I have done for years – And what you did – as stupid as it was didn't change that fact. I wanted you to make sure you loved me…" I couldn't help uttering a 'huh' followed by an 'aw…'.

"Of course I do Angel!" Yes he didn't mess anything up! Actually he did way better than I expected. I picked this as my moment to 'reveal myself'.

"Room for two more?" Jolteon let me lead the way to our group of friends.

"Darius?" I got a few questioning, some shocked expressions flying my way from different directions.

"Uh huh! Miss me?"


	34. Chapter 34 It's nice to be back Kinda

Eeveelution Chapter 34

I felt electrical energy build and disperse throughout my body a sort of excitement. As much as I wouldn't like to admit it to them I did miss them and was glad to be a part of this group again.

"So can you…" Murphy gestured in Giles' general direction.

"I taught him!" I allowed the odd lightning bolt to scorch the ground here and there as a visual demonstration.

"Whoa!" Gasped the others.

"Enough of that though! Where's this hotel of yours Murphy?" I didn't want to seem rude but I was dying to sleep in my own room for the first time in ages and possibly have a more normal meal.

"It's great to be back!" Giles uttered hitting me on the back.

"Agh!" I bent forwards as I felt a pain emanating from my stomach; I clenched it and screwed my eyes up as the burning sensation continued.

"Uhh Darius?" I heard Giles asked worriedly. I opened my eyes to see my shirt gaining a red-ish tinge. I lifted it and recognised the wounds. The others just looked on in horror.

"What… what did you do Giles?" Murphy said rather accusingly.

"No… Don't worry… It wasn't him." Natascha looked up at me in full knowledge of what had happened. I stood up straight as the searing pain subsided for now.

"Do you need a doctor?" Amy asked.

"Naa I just need to let it heal… Hence my asking about the hotels whereabouts?" Which was a half-truth… kind of.

"Don't worry it's only about five minutes away." Murphy answered.

"Great… I can't wait!" I felt that stream of excitement once again but it was slightly drowned out by the pain of the open wounds, damn Ursaring's.

We began walking along the pathway in our group and I began to feel more meaningful now, like I had been booted from something but I have made amendment – Well that is pretty much what happened. Murphy asked me more questions, ones that were more unexpected than others such as 'Can I use every move of a Jolteon's list of moves or only a limited amount at a specific time – like normal Jolteons?' You know, things you really wouldn't have thought of, but then again that was Murphy.

We arrived in front of an impressive looking abode, at least 30 storeys high with railings surrounding the entire hotel. But that didn't make it intimidating… just slightly more private looking. You could see from the front the pools towards the rear of the building and hear the occasional happy high pitched scream of a child enjoying themselves.

"Oh my…" I couldn't help but utter. Natascha began to rub herself against my legs again, purring while she did so.

"It's perfect!" I heard her quietly exclaim. I turned to Murphy with a rather questioning expression.

"Do we have rooms…?" It just occurred to me that he may not have expected us back… or at least so early.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" He sounded rather offended which was actually relieving.

"Haha imagine going through that just to hear we have to sleep outdoors again." I smirked at Natascha.

We all walked through the open gateway and up into the entrance. A rather regal looking pair of receptionists greeted us all evidently recognising their present clients.

"And what can we do for you sir?" The women asked looking in my direction as Giles interacted with the other receptionist.

"Ah, yes a room for two… Under Darius?" The receptionist scrolled for a second and gave me a puzzled look.

"Darius?" Murphy questioned.

"Sorry but we only have a single room on our register..." I looked down at Natascha who cocked her head slightly and smiled half-heartedly.

"Uh yeah that would be fine!" I quickly recomposed myself.

"Are you sure?" She questioned again. "We can make the changes if you want…?"

"No that's…" I suddenly felt slightly guilty not giving Natascha the option so I looked down towards her. "Natascha?" She shook her head. "No that's fine thank you, a single will do."

"Ok your room is 242…" She reached around and collected a card attached to some kind of necklace. I obtained it and put it over my head looking at the card happily. Giles had already received his so I was unable to make out which room he was staying at.

"So you wanna see your room?" Murphy asked pretty much rhetorically. He led the way at a 'fast-walk' kind of pace and everyone, including myself happily followed behind him.

"So what was it like?" I heard a female voice emanate from below me. I looked down and to my left to see Alice.

"Oh hi Alice, what was what like?" She smiled in response to my greeting and then continued.

"Meeting the other two?" This took me aback slightly as I hadn't even mentioned Sam and Elliot to the group yet.

"Uh…?" Was all I could respond with.

"You smell…!" It took me a second to realise what Alice meant.

"Ah yeah… Wow your nose does you credit Alice… My sense of smell wasn't that great when I was a Jolteon."

"Jolteon… Vaporeon… Big difference."

"Really?"

"Yes, now what were they like?" She insisted.

"Hm…" I thought back to the day we left and guessed that wouldn't be a particularly great place to start when describing them. I then got carried away with the 'what powers they would have' train of thought which kinda scared but excited me.

"Darius?"

"… Yes?" I quickly snapped back to see that we had all stopped at room 242.

"Go on then!" Murphy pushed. I stood close to the door as I swiped my card through the lock. It clicked open and as I pushed the door I felt my heart stop. It was incredible. Everything in the room was as regal as the hotels design. When the receptionist said 'single' I imagined a normal sized single bed, oh no, this was king sized. There was a bathroom directly in front with the kind sized bed to the right along with two bedside cabinets with lamps resting on each. The wallpaper was a royal red with intricate golden designs scattered throughout. To the right of the bathroom was a pair of glass doors leading to the balcony.

"This is amazing Murphy!" He stood there with his arms folded in pride as if he had built and designed it himself. I went in a couple of steps as Natascha barged in front of me to jump up on the bed. She circled a couple of times before lying down and stretching herself out.

"I'm just going to check my room out!" Giles announced as he held his card in his hand.

"Oh cool, let's see…"

"Don't worry it's the same, I made sure they all were the best rooms here."

"Ah ok."

"Hey Giles we're going down to the pool in a minute you wanna meet us there?" Murphy quickly shouted. This kind of shocked me as usually if he was going to do anything he would do all he could to make sure Giles was as far away from him when he did it, maybe a few days away from Giles did him some good.

"Oh, ok yeah. See you there!" I replied before walking off.

"You got some swimming trunks?" He asked turning to me.

"Uhh… No?" Really wasn't on my essentials list when we left on our journey to be honest.

"Oh ok, well there is a shop downstairs near the pool that sells swimwear. I'll tell them to hold some for you." He began to walk away with the others who had already started walking out the door.

"Wait… Could you ask for them to hold a girls swimming costume as well… You know for Natascha?" I turned to look at Natascha but she was fast asleep with her head dangling over the side of the bed which made me smile.

"Yeah, sure Darius." He began walking away again but before he could go on his way I quickly remembered to thank him which he appreciated but he didn't really view it as necessary. They all filed out and once they left I shut the door breathing a sigh of relief as I did so. I quickly slipped my shoes off and noticed that 'smell' Alice was talking about.

"Damn…!" It had obviously been a while since I had washed… I guess it had just slipped my mind. I looked back at Natascha who was still sleeping soundly on the bed and decided to take a shower there and then, just a quick one. I left the card on the chest of draws situated to the right of the doorway and made my way to the bathroom. I shut the door but didn't bother locking it as no one could get into our suite without the card (or so I presumed) and thus begun stripping my clothes off before stepping into the shower cubical.

The water came out ice cold first of all making me flinch and hit the side of the plastic cubical.

"Agh!" My wound had healed over again but it still looked rather vicious and I still got pangs of pain when the warmer water ran over it. But I just dealt with it as the shower slowly got hotter and hotter causing me to sigh with pleasure. My muscles ached slightly from the journey we had undergone and it felt wonderful to simply relax with the almost boiling-hot water running over my skin. I closed my eyes and allowed the water to run over my face and then looked down as I got my rather greasy hair wet. I looked back up again and used my hand to remove the water from my face. The entire cubical had steamed up by now so it was almost impossible for me to view my surroundings, but that wasn't too much of an issue.

I noticed some complimentary shower gel on the shelf within the cubical and a sponge so I used the product which smelt of Pecha which was kinda girly but it was nicer than my last odour. I used the same product on my hair and soon I was finished with my shower but not so willing to end it.

"Aw… Naa 5 more minutes…" I convinced myself to prolong my pleasure and so just rested inside the cubical enjoying the steam and heat. After my five minutes I reluctantly exited the cubical.

"Darius!" I heard a female voice exclaim. I jumped and looked downwards to see a Jolteon staring right back at me.

"Uhh..." I stuttered.

"I wondered where you were... You could have told me..." She sat on the floor expectantly.

"Sorry...?" I hesitantly apologised. I reached for a towel, as my embarrassment began to take hold of me, but all I felt where hot pipes (it was a heated towel rack). I looked at the empty rack and then back towards Jolteon.

"Missing something?" She grinned menacingly.

"OK where is it?" I folded my arms in a half mock-serious manner. She shrugged and I grew slightly more irritated.

"Seriously Natascha, I'm freezing!" I lied. She shook her head and I had to think for a second of what to reply with.

"You're a perv I hope you know that!" I growled.

"Come on I've been naked for years, you hear me complaining?" She replied with a quick and seemingly unarguable statement. She walked out of the room looking rather pleased with herself and I finally noticed that the towel was stuffed behind the door which was behind her; I didn't think she could have hidden it very far. I dried myself off and got some less worn clothes out of my bag and put them on.

"Hey Natascha?" I called as I exited the bathroom. She just cocked her head in response.

"What do you say to swimming this afternoon?" She smiled.

"Yeah sure!" She seemed moderately excited so I decided to ask whether she wanted to go human or not.

"Uhhh..." She stuttered thoughtfully.

"I had Murphy hold a swimming costume downstairs for you." I added

"I guess..." She half-heartedly answered, but that was good enough for me. She quickly changed me and hinted for me to change her but I just stared.

"Come on!" She whined.

"Oh yeah." I fired a jolt of electricity at her and she began growing into her human form, my thoughts stuttered as I couldn't help but watch the unfolding scene before me. She looked pretty much the same as the last times but… I guess the not being under pressure or life threatening situations just allowed me to really… notice her beauty. She was pale though… very pale but I guess she hadn't really been in the sun; she's had fur covering her skin.

"Huh… who's the perv now?" Natascha giggled. She stood proudly without an ounce of hesitation. She then began to walk towards the door and my eyes widened.

"Natascha!" I shouted as she turned the doorknob. She looked back at me questioningly.

"Bag?" I simply replied, nodding towards the bag lying up against the bed. Then the embarrassment kicked in. She quickly dashed towards the bed and as she bent over my heart raced and I quickly looked away with guilt pounding its way through my veins. My breathing grew heavy even though I hadn't seen anything… I thought I hadn't seen anything at least. She was my mate but… it just didn't seem right, to feel about her in **'that'** way.

I peeked back to see her fully dressed and waiting, looking directly at me with an odd expression on her face.

"Is something wrong Darius?" She asked concerned.

"No… It's nothing." I just had to accept that those feelings were there and get on with it. "Shall we go then?" She quickly bolted out the door with great energy leaving me behind in astonishment.

"Nat… The card…?" No reply came. I groaned and leapt onto the chest of draws grabbing the card with my mouth, which took a couple of tries. I then walked through the doorway but stopped looking back.

"Oh come on!" I spat the card out onto the floor and stood close to the door pondering on a way to close it without one of my limbs being trapped. I hooked my paw around it and pulled it towards me slightly before jumping back. It wasn't enough, but the gap was smaller. I tried it again. Still wasn't enough. I attempted it a third time and suddenly the magnetic door lock engaged slamming the door shut. It took me a few seconds to process the jolting pain running up one of my fore paws.

"HIIIISSSSHHHK!" I hissed loudly and struggled to yank my limb free in my panic. It was only ever so slightly jammed so with a bit of pulling it came free but that didn't seem to make the situation any better.

"God stupid bloody Tasch! Damn that kills!" I grumbled to myself as a pair of feet jogged up to me.

"Darius?" Natascha peered down at me and I just stared back at her trying to hold back the tears which were determined on pushing their way through my tear ducts. I licked my paw as it throbbed as it seemed the most natural thing to do.

"Aw!" She picked me up making me feel like a baby – which I didn't like. I struggled a bit but then let her cradle me in her arms as it was rather comfortable.

"Card?"

"Oh yeah!" She bent down and picked the card up as well as holding me in her arms. I had to say I didn't like the role-reversal. It just felt wrong. But there wasn't much I could do about it.

We got downstairs and she looked around for any signs to point her towards the pool.

"I think it's at the back…" I mumbled.

"Ah ok."

"Can I walk now?" My paw hadn't stopped hurting but the more I thought about it the more uncomfortable I felt.

"OK, if you're sure?" I was about to reply to that but thought better of it. She placed me down gently and I instinctively held my left paw up. I began walking wobbly in the direction I assumed the pools would be in.

"I could still…"

"No, I'm fine!" I quickly bit back which I quickly regretted. "S-sorry…"

"It's fine…"

"No it's not… I just feel a bit weird at the moment…" I admitted. I quickly began to smell the increasing humidity in the air making me sure that we were going in the right direction. As we turned the next corner, following the main hallway, I could see the large amount of people bobbing up and down, some swimming, some splashing, some simply relaxing as it was a warm afternoon. I giddily ran up to the double doors leading to the pools when suddenly my path was blocked by a rather large looking man. I skidded to a stop on the tiled surface as Natascha ran to my side.

"No Pokémon in the pool section!"

"ARGH!" Why was this all happening to me?


	35. Chapter 35 Are you sitting comfortably?

Eeveelution Chapter 35

"There are Pokemon in the pool look!" Natascha retorted to the rather gruff guard.

"The sign…" He nodded towards a notice on the wall to our left.

_POKEMON ALLOWED BEYOND THIS POINT _

_EXCEPT FOR THE LISTED TYPES BELOW:_

_FIRE, ELECTRIC and POISON_

"Well that's depressing…" I exhaled in a rather exasperated tone. I looked through the glass of the double doors and pined for the waters refreshing touch.

"OK, guess we'll head back then…" Natascha looked down at me. I could see the disappointment in her face.

"You go, honestly."

"I'd rather stay with you"

"And I rather'd you went out and had fun." Throughout our conversation a pair of rather befuddled eyes was watching us.

"But I don't want to…"

"Want to what?" The guard interjected. "What are you going on about?"

"Butt out." Natascha angrily replied, possibly unnecessarily but he slunk back to his post, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Don't be silly Tasch, of course you do, I'll be fine honestly. I need some rest anyway. I want you to go." She didn't reply straight away, pondering on her next words before replying.

"Fine. But I won't be long ok?"

"Good." I smiled. She didn't look particularly happy but I knew she secretly wanted to go, not like I was going anywhere anyway and I hoped we would be staying here a good week… Maybe half depending on the locals.

I watched as she reached for the door, looking back at me for a couple of seconds before closing the door behind her. I just sat there in the lonely hallway as the Guard pulled out a folded newspaper from within his coat and began scrutinising it. The shouting and laughing of the children echoing emptily leaving me yearning to join her ever more. I shook myself and turned back towards our room looking directly in front of me but taking nothing in. I tried to take my mind off of the perceived injustice pondering more on that damned poem again… _'I don't want this to be the end of you…'_ what does it mean… Is it literal? Maybe metaphorical… Symbolic?

As my grey matter continued to tare itself apart I caught a glimpse of a girl lying on her bed through an open door I passed which pushed my rather dramatic thoughts to the back of my mind. I paused and retraced my steps so that I positioned myself outside her door - it was Amy. I hadn't spoken with her really since the accident… was it technically an accident? The incident? Still haven't really been able to categorise the event… The storm! Sounds less dismal - to me at least - but being a Jolteon I may be showing some bias.

I trotted through the open door assuming she was awake, which she was; as she turned over, spotted me and began sitting up. Her room was almost identical to ours apart from shape and placement of the bathroom and windows I guess because it was situated on the other side of the hotel.

"Geez you startled me!" She exclaimed as she clutched at her heart in a paralinguistic fashion. I thought this encounter would help me to revert to nicer thoughts and it seemed to be working so far.

"Sorry… Just fancied some company, I can go if you were catching up on some rest."

"No it's alright I wasn't actually asleep, just resting my eyes." We just sat there for a few seconds, her on the bed, me on the floor, and instantaneously I felt an atmosphere of awkwardness overcome us both.

"So… Uhh… Where's Aundrea?" I mumbled as I attempted to make small talk.

"Oh he's outside sunning himself… I would be too but…" Being a Leafeon it kind of made sense for him to be doing so but her trailing off made me incredibly curious.

"But what?"

"Well… I guess…" As she stalled and restarted her statement my memory rewound back to when I was ill and she took care of me… Which lead to her… kissing me, I think? Should I be here?

"I think I just needed some time to get my head round the last few days… It's kind of been a rollercoaster hasn't it?" Her eyes being bright green I sort of lost myself for a second before my mind regained composure.

"Yeah. It's been a ride… For sure." I responded, my mind then wandering again focussing on Elliot and Ninetales.

"You seem kind of distant… Is there something wrong?" I was a bit taken aback that she hit the nail on the head but I didn't really feel like telling her anything.

"No I'm just still in a bit of pain… From the Ursaring." Her eyes widened.

"Ah… I hadn't mentioned that bit yet had I?" I peered round to my side to see only a slither of the wound emerging from underneath me but obviously shrunk so as to be in proportion to my body size.

"Ursaring? When?" She sounded a mix of concerned and determined.

"Well… Last night actually… We were semi-camping in the woods and got attacked while we were sleeping but… they left."

"Wow, that sounds horrific… I don't know what I'd do in that situation."

"Well we fought for our lives of course."

"I guess you came off pretty bad huh?" She uttered sympathetically but her utterance made me chuckle slightly.

"Hah, well not as bad as them!" She looked rather shocked at my confidence.

"Them?"

"Oh yeah, didn't I say there was two of them?"

"Ok now you're just boasting!" She smirked.

"It's true, plus it was pitch black!"

"So what did you do?" She sounded taken in by my anecdote and I was quite enjoying retelling the events.

"Do you wanna sit on the bed?" She said quickly before I started, shuffling to the side and patting the bed covers of which she too was sat upon. A small wave of guilt came and went but I ignored it as I leapt up happily and sat facing her.

"So…"

She didn't seem bored in the slightest, I made note of her expressions each time I mentioned Natascha's name because I'm not convinced her feelings for me are strictly friendly, but she didn't seem to react which relieved me a bit.

"So hence the wounds…"

"What a nice little reminder that's going to be in later life." It had stopped bleeding thankfully and my pacing around hadn't opened it up again so hopefully it was healing for good, but as Amy said it'll likely leave an interesting couple of scars.

"Wonder what the others are up to now, it's nearing dinner time."

"Mmm… Dinner." I wondered aloud what would be in store after eating… basically scraps and some hot dog.

"Come on let's look for them!" She leapt off to the left of the bed and walked round to the door, beckoning me to follow her, which made me shiver slightly. Not sure why I did but I ignored it and leapt off and dashed out the door in front of her.

"Last time I saw Tasch was at the pool, you reckon she'll still be there?"

"Maybe, I think that was where everyone else was going as well, shall we start there?"

"Yeah… Well if I was human I'd be able to… Electric types aren't allowed near the pool. Stupid guard." I grumbled.

"Well I can kinda understand that… I have a bag." She smirked at me with her hand still on the door knob.

"Um… No thanks. I'll chance it."

"Maybe I could dye you red and pull you off as a Flareon." She theorised jokingly shutting the door behind her.

"No good, Fire types weren't allowed either."

"Damn!" She growled still smirking cunningly.

"It'll be fine."

We walked down the hallway back towards the pool. Before arriving I noticed people going left before the hallway which I guess must have lead to the restaurant as there were tables and chairs there with waiters beginning to seat people in the regal looking room. On arriving at the door leading towards the pool, lone and behold no guard.

"This is our chance." I whispered as my walk turned more into a canter. Amy kept up as she jogged; longer legs, not fair. The sounds of the laughing children and chatting adults along with the conversations between the occasional Pokemon suddenly intensified as Amy reached and opened the door. The light blinded me for a second causing me to slow to a stop. It was awesome. No fancy slides or anything just a large pool about five meters immediately in front of me, the shallow end being the closest to the hotel and the deep at the later end. To the right was a wooden cabin which read '_Sauna_'. I noticed Murphy and Alice pretty much immediately as they were still enjoying themselves… I suppose Alice being a water type and Murphy being a person who can morph into a water type, the pool must feel extra habitable. The others however were unaccounted for so we began walking up to Murphy. My tale instinctively slunk downwards as I kept close to Amy's feet knowing I shouldn't be here and not knowing where the guard was situated.

"Hey, Murphy!" Amy called as we were only a few meters away from the end furthest away from the hotel. He looked round, happily keeping afloat along with Alice who was alternating between diving and popping back up to the surface every few seconds.

"Hey. Should you be here Darius?" He looked at me somewhat inquisitively.

"I just wondered where Natascha was, have you seen her?" I asked innocently, ignoring his comment.

"Oh, yeah she came in for a while but… She left again pretty quickly."

"How come?" I said perplexed. Did she come out and look for me? I hope not.

"Well… She… Why don't go and see her? She said she'd be in her room."

"Ok I will thanks." I tried not to sound worried, rather unsuccessfully.

"Before you go dinner is at seven ok? You know where the restaurant is?"

"Yup and yup, see you then." I quickly scurried back to the door leading in to the hotel and managed to push it open with my forehead. As I entered I noticed the guard was stationed back to his original position causing me to lower myself to the floor trying to keep myself out of his line of sight until I was fully in. He still had his head buried in the local newspaper making it much easier for me to sprint once I was out of his peripheral vision without getting noticed. I ran up the two flights of stairs and along the corridor until I arrived back at room 242 without looking back.

"Natascha." I called as I pawed at the door anxiously. I heard a bit of shuffling for a few seconds before the door finally opened and she just looked down at me looking rather miserable. She was dressed but her hair was still pretty soaking which left a long wet patch down her back. She quickly put on a half-hearted smile as she scooped me up into her arms.

"Oh Darius… It was so embarrassing…" She sniffled as she pressed my body against her face. I thought about replying but allowed her to just relax a bit more before I bombarded her with questions. She shut the door behind her with her foot and then proceeded to fall backwards onto the bed, letting her arms fling out, releasing me.

"What happened Tasch?" I said caringly.

"I just… I saw the others at the other end of the pool so I collected my swimming costume, got changed and slid in the shallow end."

"Ok…"

"I noticed the water was deeper and being a Pokemon I've swam quite a lot." She turned to look at me with her arm supporting her head.

"Admittedly not as much as some Pokemon but being an electric type that's kinda expected…" She continued to digress.

"So what happened to upset you?" I asked trying to cut to the chase.

"I nearly drowned, I was trying to use my hands as paws but for some reason it doesn't work the same… I was just falling through the water… I couldn't breath. I mean I wasn't too deep but… Alice got me in the end… I just thought I could swim." She wept some more so I placed my forehead against hers and licked at a tear that was making its way down her rosy cheek. It was unsurprisingly salty but oddly tasty if that's not too weird. She opened her eyes and smiled cutely.

"I love you…" She lay on her back and looked at me expectantly and I understood. I walked over her abdomen which she tensed with each footstep and I proceeded to lie along the middle of her chest, quite comfortably if I do say so myself. She then proceeded to amuse herself with playing with my fur, stroking and pawing at it.

"I love you too darling…" I murmured in reply as my eyes closed and I simply enjoyed the unusual but pleasurable experience.


End file.
